


Des Teufels Netz

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto nasce da una fotografia: un istante rubato alle ombre di un momento, alle inquietudini di una giornata come mille altre. Almeno in apparenza.<br/>
Cosa nascondono gli occhi bassi di Bill Kaulitz? Cosa, la notte di Los Angeles? <br/>
Il primo novembre duemiladieci Bill e Tom Kaulitz si ritrovano incatenati e costretti in una gabbia: è una prigionia fisica, che pure, di punto in bianco, li spinge a misurarsi con il carcere del silenzio e delle parole mai dette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutto comincia da una fotografia

Fictional Dream © 2010 (27 novembre 2010)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
Adam Lambert è una giovane glam-pop-star americana portata alla ribalta dall’ottava edizione di _American Idol_.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/459/des-teufels-netz-)).

*****

Tutto comincia da una fotografia.  
Potresti dire che è banale, che è un già visto, che ogni storia, in fondo, muove da un flash, da uno scatto rubato; che la vita stessa è l’infinitesimale intervallo con cui Dio sceglie di chiudere su di te il suo obiettivo, chiamandoti nel tempo.  
Potresti dirlo, ma non lo farai, perché nel momento in cui scegli di leggere una storia, dovresti accettare quantomeno di spogliarti dei tuoi pregiudizi, e lasciarti possedere dai dettagli. Stai spiando tra le maglie di un’altra coscienza, con il rapace opportunismo dei testimoni scomodi.  
Il tuo sguardo affonda nelle pieghe e negli interstizi, alla ricerca di ogni indizio.  
Il nostro, l’ho detto, è una fotografia.  
  
È bello, Bill Kaulitz, com’è bello sempre, anche se forse ti riservi il diritto di non crederci. È bello anche se la sua idea di stile, almeno in quella foto, è senz’altro opinabile.  
Indossa con disinvoltura almeno duemila euro di cattivo gusto, che pure, sul suo corpo da silfide e da manga, non sembrano poi del tutto un obbrobrio estetico.  
È la fine di un agosto rovente e discreto: Bill Kaulitz sa come sparire almeno quanto rendersi evidente. I gemelli tedeschi più famosi al mondo se ne sono stati al riparo nel ventre della più ingorda delle città americane, una Los Angeles tutta luci e fumo. Una Los Angeles che brucia al mattino, ma che al calar della notte è fredda quanto un deserto. Ciò spiega, insomma, perché nella nostra fotografia Bill indossi una berretta di lana – in realtà è soprattutto un vezzo che lo salva quando quella sua maledetta cresta non vuol saperne di stare al suo posto – e una giacca di pelo sintetico color merda.  
Ciò spiega meno, molto meno, il muso lungo che sfugge al make-up perfetto e a quella sua levigatezza da bambola fortunata. Quel muso, però, è il dettaglio rilevante. È quanto, soprattutto, rende la nostra fotografia l’inizio di tutto.  
Bill cammina a testa bassa, teso e nervoso; sa dell’obiettivo, ma non lo guarda. Quando lo fa, la sua espressione suona più seccata allucinata distante che non gratificata. Alle sue spalle, Natalie Franz contrae le labbra in uno spasmo nervoso. È una tagliola e, soprattutto, il segno della sua insofferenza. Sembra quasi che trattenga a stento un ‘ _e questi? Chi li ha chiamati?_ ’  
La loro serata, nei fatti, sembra di quelle che non chiedono testimoni.  
Tutto comincia dunque da un rettangolino lucido: dagli occhi bassi di Bill, dalla smorfia esausta che gli sfregia la bocca, dall’anomalia evidente del quadro.  
Non c’è Tom, non c’è il suo onnipresente fratello. L’assenza di Tom è il secondo dettaglio rilevante della nostra storia.  
Il terzo, se vogliamo concederci il piacere della prospettiva e dell’onniscienza, è il fotogramma con cui la storia si chiude, senza pietà e senza gloria: due ragazzi terrorizzati chiusi in gabbia e incatenati come bestie.  
Squallidi stronzi, povere vittime, fratelli, nemici e cos’altro?  
Le definizioni non bastano a decidere il ruolo nel terribile copione che stanno recitando.  
La verità, di fatto, è che quando Dio sceglie l’inquadratura senza chiederti il permesso, non è mai perché sta per cucirti addosso una favola.  
  
   
A convincerlo è stata Natalie.  
Il giorno in cui gli hanno assicurato una make-up artist personale avrebbe dovuto mostrare più gratitudine, si dice, perché Natalie è molto più di una stylist: Natalie è la sua migliore amica, il suo grattatoio emotivo, il suo confessionale e una coscienza prêt-à-porter.  
Senza Natalie – Bill lo sa benissimo – sarebbe finito quasi subito sul lettino di uno psicanalista, se non, addirittura, in qualche centro di recupero per stelle cadenti.  
Natalie, quando la vita lo accarezza con un destro-sinistro, c’è sempre – e quando compra le caramelle al figlio, vivaddio, si ricorda anche di quell’altro, maggiorenne, bellissimo, ricco, stronzo e incasinato peggio della sua enorme Gucci.  
Natalie, quel ventuno agosto, ha proprio capito che non era aria e l’ha trascinato fuori.  
“Fuori dove?” ha cigolato lui – con un filo pure abbastanza consistente di baffi e una tuta tanto calata sulle anche da dare l’idea che il culo gli fosse crollato alle ginocchia.  
  
   
Quando Bill fa tanto schifo nel privato – Natalie lo sa – è perché gli rode da morire il culo.  
Bill è un tipo sveglio, dunque ha adottato questa curiosa tecnica di sopravvivenza: gli scazzi non devono sfiorare il _suo_ Bill, quello bello, quello che va in copertina. I rodimenti di culo, invece, sono appannaggio di una controfigura poco fotogenica e molto – davvero molto – poco accomodante.  
Natalie si guarda intorno: la suite è un casino di posacenere pieni di cicche, puzza di fumo, riviste lanciate un po’ alla cazzo ovunque.  
E non c’è Tom.  
Natalie non si pone neppure il problema di chiederglielo, dunque: lo dice e basta.  
“Hai litigato con tuo fratello, no?”  
Il loro scambio non rispetta un ordine che un osservatore esterno potrebbe definire _logico_. Neppure il gemello di Bill, spesso e volentieri, riesce a decifrare i loro codici.  
Natalie non sa com’è successo che Bill ha scelto proprio lei – lei come amica del cuore e come confessionale e anche come lacrimatoio, qualche volta – ma tutto sommato pensa che sia un ragazzo simpatico, un po’ stravagante, abbastanza interessante da dargli corda. Non è più solo lavoro, insomma, anche perché, a dirla tutta, vestire e far bello Bill non è complicato quanto gestire _tutto il resto_.  
Bill sospira, si arruffa quei suoi capelli inguardabili – che le ricordano, tra l’altro, sia proprio il caso di sforbiciare qui e là, perché riprendano una forma plausibile – e poi si schianta sul divano.  
È una fortuna sia così magro, perché Bill, la grazia, non sa proprio dove stia di casa.  
Scava un buco là dove il suo culo ha già impresso una discreta fossa e arraffa il pacchetto delle sigarette.  
“Quelle no,” mugugna lei, guardandolo male.  
Bill, che ha già una Marlboro in bocca, rotea gli occhi e poi, bontà sua, la ripone nel pacchetto.  
“Dall’odore che c’è in giro, hai fumato per tutta la settimana,” rimarca lei, prima di puntarsi l’indice contro la gola. “Vuoi ripetere l’esperienza?”  
Bill solleva il medio e poi si gratta i coglioni. A Natalie viene da ridere, perché a tratti si chiede davvero cosa c’entri questo tremendo ragazzo di ventuno anni con quella meraviglia di carne che trascina sul red carpet. Eppure, fosse solo per questa drammatica, ridicola scissione dei piani, gli vuole davvero bene quanto a un figlio.  
“ _Rewind_ ,” sospira Natalie, prima di sgomberare il divano da una pila di _Vogue_ e _Style_ e _Vanity Fair_ stropicciati, per vedere se non le riesce di sedersi su qualcosa di diverso dalla bassottina di Bill – che dorme, ovviamente, spalmata come Paolina Borghese sull’elegante dormeuse della suite.  
“Prima ne parliamo, poi usciamo. Le vacanze sono quasi finite e non mi sembra proprio il caso di rovinarle con quel muso.”  
  
   
Bill arriccia le labbra, rovescia il capo contro lo schienale del divano e fissa il soffitto con un’attenzione preoccupante.  
Natalie sa tutto di lui, e questo, da un certo punto di vista, lo rassicura.  
Dall’altro si sente nudo come non lo vede neppure in un camerino quattro per quattro, quando c’è da verificare che i jeans non gli stringano in effetti un po’ troppo i coglioni.  
Natalie, comunque, è l’unica cui sente di poter raccontare cosa diavolo stia capitando dalle parti dei gemelli più gemelli di tutti, perché – caso più unico che raro – stavolta gli sembra di averla fatta un po’ troppo grossa persino per confidarsi con la Mutti.  
E poi, a dirla tutta, un po’ di colpa ce l’ha pure Natalie, perché – guarda tu com’è ridicola e scorretta la vita – senza di lei non avrebbe mai conosciuto Adam – e se non avesse conosciuto Adam, Bill non avrebbe capito che non gliene frega niente di essere frocio. Anzi! Che finalmente ha deciso in quale posizione gli piace farlo.  
Messa in questi termini, in effetti, è un po’ squallida, ma Bill ha ventuno anni, non è un pezzo di carta e quasi non riesce a credere che – grazie, Dio! – l’astinenza dei virtuosi è finita.  
Bill Kaulitz si è preso una cotta – una bruciacchiata con i fiocchi, anzi – per Adam Lambert. Quel nome che da un po’ lo perseguita – e tanto spesso è già stato associato al suo – è diventato carne una luminosa notte estiva, in uno dei tanti lounge con cui Los Angeles esorcizza la bruttezza polverosa dei suoi giorni. A premere per uscire, quella sera, è stato Tom, cui l’America ha dato un po’ – tanto – alla testa, e che dunque non aveva neppure messo piede sul suolo degli Stati Uniti che già smaniava come un cane.  
Si vogliono sempre un mondo di bene, loro due, ma più crescono, più i loro caratteri si definiscono per quello che sono – sarebbe a dire i passaporti di due egoisti di merda, che dunque spesso e volentieri si calpestano a vicenda.  
Bill, per dire, ante-Adam almeno, non era poi questo capolavoro di entusiasmo in merito all’avventura americana. Già si vedeva, anzi, stravaccato su un divanetto ad assistere al milionesimo tentativo di rimorchio di un fratello in fregola.  
Si è dato una calmata, Tom, questo è vero, ma in America torna stupido e arrapato come nei giorni dei suoi sedici anni tedeschi. Un po’ è colpa dell’euforia che ti prende a vederti a Los Angeles. Un po’ – e qui non potrebbe neppure fargliene una colpa – dell’offerta che è ottima e abbondante.  
Le americane, almeno, prima si sfilano le mutande e ti invitano a _entrare_ , poi, magari, ti chiedono chi sei tra i tanti vip di una serata.  
A Bill le donne piacciono sulla copertina di _Vogue_ , in passerella e sul grande schermo. Gli approcci _live_ sono invece umidi, imbarazzanti e imbarazzati.  
Bill, almeno, sa alla perfezione che la Balenciaga turchese al braccio di quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere una modella in ascesa, lo interessa molto di più del seno – senz’altro rifatto – di lei.  
Quando Bill entra in un simile loop, insomma, una persona dotata di buonsenso dovrebbe rispettare la distanza di sicurezza.  
Per ovviare agli schizzi d’acido di un’asocialità che è soprattutto timidezza e l’insicurezza latente di una lingua che non è la sua, Bill si porta sempre dietro Natalie. E Natalie, in società, è fantastica, perché il suo passato da modella e la sua sfrontatezza da virtuosa poliglotta la rendono affascinante, accessibile e simpatica. Natalie gli dà stabilità, dunque anche a Bill sfugge qualche sorriso, qualche frase smozzicata, qualche battuta che aderisce meglio alla sua maschera da vincente di quanto non farebbe lo sguardo basso di un eterno sfigato.  
  
Anche quella sera, insomma, mentre Tom scodinzola felice dietro la Paige, che il radar di quel coglione con la sua stessa faccia ha tartufato sulla distanza, Bill stringe le labbra attorno a una cannuccia color ciliegia, aspettando che la sua stylist faccia ritorno con un altro drink. I suoi pensieri palleggiano tra un ‘ _che palle_ ’ e uno ‘ _speriamo che vada in bianco_ ’, perché vorrebbe stravaccarsi sul letto matrimoniale con i bassotti, guardarsi un bel film in HD e, magari, scambiare due chiacchiere con Andi, ch’è rimasto con loro troppo poco per guarirlo dalla nostalgia degli amici che non ha.  
Natalie torna con una coca-cola – e già questo lo indispone.  
“Ho quasi ventuno anni.”  
“Quasi, appunto.”  
“E dai!”  
Natalie lo ignora con una tale grazia sfacciata che si sente proprio un povero stronzo tignoso.  
“Che palle,” ripete per la milionesima volta.  
“Non c’è David. E David mi ha detto di tenervi d’occhio.”  
“Oh, certo. Infatti, in questo momento, ti stai proprio preoccupando che mio fratello non ingravidi qualcuna, no?”  
Natalie gli rifila un’occhiata storta.  
“Bill? Stop.”  
E Bill non sa se perché è tedesco o perché è un ragazzo assai meno viziato e stupido di quel che credono tutti, ma capisce l’antifona. Comprende, almeno, che è proprio il caso di farla finita.  
“Se non posso bere, scusa tanto, che ci sto a fare, qui? Mi rompo le palle e basta. Non conosco nessuno!”  
Natalie sbuffa un po’, gli offre il proprio Martini e poi prova ad allungare una pezza pietosa sull’impietoso di una vita da imbranato.  
“Al bancone ho visto Sutan,” gli fa. “I ragazzi sono nel privè a festeggiare per il successo del tour. Se ti va, ti presento qualcuno.”  
Bill solleva un sopracciglio – quello stronzo. Quello indisponente e scettico. “E chi è ‘sto Sutan? Non l’ho mai sentito.”  
Natalie si rialza, verifica che il Dior che ha indosso non le lasci troppo scoperte le cosce – ha un corpo spettacolare, ma sarebbe pur sempre una madre di famiglia – e poi lo agguanta per un polso e lo costringe a raddrizzarsi. “Sutan è lo stylist di qualcuno che ti farebbe proprio bene conoscere.”  
Bill pianta i piedi come se avesse due anni, perché non gli piace proprio la piega che ha preso il discorso. Non gli piace sentirsi paragonare a qualcun altro e, per il poco che gli pare di capire, uscire anche maluccio dal confronto. No, non è proprio nulla che lo inviti a sentirsi del tutto a suo agio.  
“Io non ci parlo con…”  
“Hai detto che ti stai annoiando, no? Non fare lo stupido e vediamo se non mi riesce di farti diventare almeno un po’ americano…”  
“Tipo grasso e stupido?”  
“No. Tipo aperto, curioso e ottimista. E, magari, un po’ meno arrogante, visto che la persona che sto per presentarti ha quasi venduto in un anno quanto i Tokio Hotel in cinque.”  
Ora Bill è proprio sicuro che odierà ‘sto tipo per partito preso. “Almeno mi dici chi è?”  
Sulla distanza, Tom sta bevendo qualcosa che di sicuro non è coca-cola, e sogghigna piegato di tre quarti. Vuol dire che gli sta andando alla grande e che domani mattina Bill dovrà preoccuparsi di portargli un caffè bello forte per smaltire la sbronza in arrivo, e sperare che il coglione non riprovi a _dare la carica_ all’ _uccello_ oltre le impennate che già gli offre la natura.  
“Bill? Mi stai ascoltando?”  
La patinata fauna del lounge gli arriva addosso con i suoi effluvi inconfondibili e dozzinali, aromi di una notte che a tutti promette qualcosa – sesso, alcol, felicità volatile come il dolciastro profumo di una fragranza alla moda. È una danza di effimeri crisantemi sacrificati alla gloria di uno scatto.  
“No,” ammette sportivo. “Stavo pensando al day-after di Tom.”  
Natalie stira le labbra in un sorriso spontaneo, perché oltre la valanga di difetti che gli rinfaccia sempre, c’è anche l’affetto per quel piccolo Bill incollato come un gemello siamese a un fratello provocatore e un po’ scemo.  
“Tom non è proprio del tutto idiota. E se poi lo fosse, una volta tanto non gli farebbe male cavarsela da solo. Io, comunque, ti stavo dicendo di Adam.”  
Bill sbatte le palpebre, perché, appunto, quel nome non gli è nuovo.  
“Adam… Chi?”  
“Adam Lambert.”  
E a Bill si è incastrato il cuore nella laringe, perché sì, insomma, sa di lui, però non è del tutto sicuro di quanto ha sentito e, soprattutto, non gli sembra il caso di affrontarlo solo. In più pare che sia amico di quella stronza della Perry, e, visto il _civilissimo_ scambio che ha avuto con quella testa di cazzo con le tette, non è che bruci dalla voglia…  
“Bill… Adam è una delle persone più simpatiche e divertenti che frequentino il tuo ambiente. Per altro avete più o meno uno stesso target di pubblico e lavorate per due grandi major. Se proprio non hai intenzioni di divertirti come un essere umano, pensa almeno che farebbe bene al tuo lavoro.”  
Natalie lo conosce fin troppo bene, insomma: sa dove premere per fargli male, e sa, soprattutto, come superare le sue ridicole impasse emotive.  
Natalie, però, qualche volta potrebbe anche farsi i cazzi propri.  
Bill si è dunque incollato al viso la famosa espressione _sono-il-più-figo-del-pianeta_ , perché ‘sto Adam, gli risulta, avrebbe una mezza cotta per lui, e non gli dispiacerebbe affatto vederselo sbavare davanti – Bill non è perfetto, e, soprattutto, è vanitoso come neppure una donna.  
“C’è qualcosa che devo sapere?” chiede mellifluo.  
Natalie, però, lo brucia subito. “Se stai pensando a quelle cretinate da _Bravo_ , fai un bel _delete_ , uh? Stasera è qui per divertirsi, non per rilasciare interviste a giornaletti per minorenni da Facebook.”  
Bill ringrazia il fondotinta, perché è arrossito senz’altro fino alle orecchie. “Ma che cosa…”  
“Ti conosco. Ora tira fuori il _Billi_ carino ed educato che esiste, da qualche parte, e, se possibile, un bel sorriso.”  
Il problema è che Adam Lambert è una specie di pacco regalo per tutti i ragazzi gay del pianeta – e, già che ci siamo, anche per un criptogay crucco che non sa cosa farsene delle donne, ma ha troppa troppa paura di svendere il culo alla felicità.  
In quanto corrispettivo frocio di Eva Longoria, insomma, gli azzera la salivazione in due minuti due di contemplazione incredula.  
Bill prova – sul serio, ci prova davvero – a trovargli qualche difetto, ma Adam è così naturale, così… _carino?_ che persino il suo neurone stronzo, una volta tanto, tace.  
È vestito come una specie di barbone di lusso, è sudaticcio e pure un po’ troppo in carne dove non dovrebbe, ma ha una bocca e due occhi che gli si stampano da qualche parte nel cervello e minacciano di rincoglionirlo del tutto.  
Per questo, prima che quella stronza di Natalie possa darlo in pasto al suo peggior nemico – la problematica ammissione, cioè, di una sessualità del cazzo – gira i tacchi e si prepara a tagliare la corda.  
A quel punto, però, è successo che Adam si è accorto di lui, e la frittata promessa è diventata un’omelette con i fiocchi.  
  
   
   
“Bill?”  
Dieci minuti di silenzio sono troppi anche per l’egocentrica infelicità che mangia la lingua a Bill. Natalie, almeno, non ne può più di spiare un vistoso pomo d’Adamo che balla a vuoto, per non decidersi a sputacchiare un rospo ch’è evidente sia molto indigesto.  
Bill deglutisce e deglutisce e deglutisce.  
“Ho detto a Tom _quella cosa_.”  
 _Quella cosa_ , nel loro gergo segreto, è che Bill ha perso da poco una certa verginità molto problematica per un maschio.  
“E Tom non l’ha presa tanto bene.”  
Natalie si fissa pensosa le unghie, perché la tragedia è in arrivo. “Il _non tanto bene_ vuol dire che ve le siete date di brutto?”  
Bill tira su con il naso. “Peggio. Ha detto che non mi parla più.”  
Natalie sospira in profondità e pensa che è più che mai il caso di portare fuori Bill, prima che sforni l’ennesima canzone lamentosa su di un travaglio interiore che, nove volte su dieci, è solo l’egoismo di un bambinone mai cresciuto.  
“Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dirvi che essere gemelli non vuol dire mettere in condominio anche cuore e mutande,” riflette tra tenerezza e sarcasmo, prima di accarezzargli protettiva la guancia. “Ti porto in un bel posto. Adesso fammi il favore di raderti come si deve e di metterti qualcosa di decoroso. Poi ne parliamo un po’ meglio.”  
  
   
   
Bill apre gli occhi e Natalie sfuma, come sfumano i toni morbidi di quella bella suite, e la consolazione di parole che, di punto in bianco, suonano lontane eoni.  
E Tom, che pure è così vicino, tace e non lo guarda, quasi pensasse davvero che la situazione di merda in cui si trovano sia colpa sua.  
 _È sempre colpa di Bill, no?  
_ “Che male,” singhiozza, perché le catene gli segano i polsi e, a differenza del fratello, non può neppure stendersi un po’. Ignora da quante ore sia costretto in quella posizione assurda: sa solo che sono troppe, che è tutto un dolore, e che quest’incubo non ha senso, né una fine apparente.  
Tom, contratto ai suoi piedi, non scolla una sillaba. Niente di niente.  
Fino a un pugno d’ore fa erano nel bel mezzo della loro prima grande, indimenticabile festa americana, e ora sono chiusi al buio in una catacomba di cemento.  
Niente da dire, insomma, sulla serietà degli americani: se non è un Halloween spaventoso questo…


	2. Macelleria sentimentale

_Timidezza_ chiami l’ _egocentrismo_ quando ti rende più vulnerabile.   
È curioso quanto intime siano caratteristiche che pure saresti per natura portato a leggere in opposizione, ma la verità è che solo un esibizionista, un ragazzino vanitoso e viziato può arrivare a credere che il mondo intero stia lì a guardarlo.   
La timidezza è l’irrisolta incertezza che ti nasce da un dito puntato addosso: un dito che vedi, però, perché non hai il buonsenso di dirti che no, il mondo gira anche senza di te. Sei periferico rispetto all’universo.   
  
Bill Kaulitz è un ragazzo davvero timido, di quella ritrosia che sfiorerebbe la maleducazione, se per primo non si costringesse di quando in quando a un sorriso. Fosse solo perché nasce da una coazione, è una smorfia spastica che non convince nessuno. Non convince lui, soprattutto.   
Adam si colloca ai suoi antipodi. La vita gli ha insegnato presto a recitare una parte – perché se sei quello grasso e quello frocio, una high americana è un campo minato. Neppure l’Afghanistan regge il confronto – e la determinazione ha limato gli spigoli di una maschera scomoda.   
Poco a poco, con forza e costanza, ha costruito l’icona che ora vogliono tutti; un’icona che lo veste a meraviglia. Adam ha imparato da ragazzino che vergognarsi equivale a incollarsi addosso un bersaglio; che fidare solo nel cuore e nel talento non basta, ma ci vuole la prepotenza; che tendere la mano non vuol dire ritrarla piena. Checché possa pensarne qualche ragazzina schiava di pubblicazioni per adolescenti annoiate, non esistono al mondo individui più diversi di due ragazzi che pure il gossip internazionale non può fare a meno di tener d’occhio e appaiare.   
Bill Kaulitz è bellissimo, evanescente, algido e timidissimo. Adam Lambert è istrionico, incontenibile, pieno di un talento autentico che la gavetta ha addomesticato – ma mai del tutto – strafottente del coraggio del brutto anatroccolo, quando spiega le ali, allunga il collo e si rivela per quello che è: un cigno reale.   
Bill Kaulitz ha avuto tutto subito.   
Adam Lambert se l’è guadagnato.   
Bill Kaulitz si trucca per esorcizzare l’insicurezza con una riga di kajal.   
Adam lo fa per costringerti a guardarlo, a smarrirti in quegli occhi che hanno il colore di un atollo tropicale, e, di punto in bianco, esauriscono tutte le parole.   
È quello, d’altra parte, che capita anche a Bill Kaulitz, ora che sono tanto vicini da respirarsi addosso l’inquietudine, l’attrazione e la voglia.   
A dividerli, pochi passi e mille mari di paura.   
Quella di Bill.   
È meno di un anno che ha cominciato a porsi _quel problema_ , e Adam non lo aiuta: non lo aiuta, perché non può fare a meno di trovarlo attraente – e Bill non vuole trovarlo attraente.   
Non lo aiuta, perché ora che l’ha visto non fa nulla per evitarlo – e Bill odia sentirsi schiacciato contro il muro di un desiderio che non controlla.   
Ma quando mai ha controllato davvero qualcosa in vita sua? Se non c’era Mutti, c’era Tom. Se non c’è Tom, c’è Natalie – e quella brutta stronza lo guarda obliqua e se la ride, perché ha fiutato il suo imbarazzo e, poco ma sicuro, pensa che abbia bisogno soprattutto di questo. _Di una scrollata_.   
L’imbarazzo, invece, è un grumo di dolore sedimentato nel petto: solido, non va né su né giù; gli chiude la gola e ottunde ogni iniziativa.   
Una vocina sgradevole – doppiata da Tom, dai suoi bassi a tratti cavernosi e sgradevoli come un rutto – gli suggerisce che è abbastanza patetico. Ce l’ha tanto con suo fratello per la facilità con cui si abbandona a un’avventura da niente, ma si emoziona come una ragazzina davanti a un bel ragazzo.   
Bill vorrebbe rendere alla vocina lo stesse servizio che rende a Tom, quando il suo gemello rompe un po’ troppo le palle, ma la fregatura dell’autocritica sta proprio nell’inviolabilità dello specchio. Ti conviene sempre che siano gli altri quelli brutti e cattivi, perché se lo permetti a te stesso, bello mio, stai fresco.   
_E Bill ha caldo_.   
Adam gli sorride, e il suo è un perfetto sorriso americano, candido sino a rasentare l’impostura.   
Bill vorrebbe forse imitarlo, ma quando è nervoso – e sì, in questo momento Bill è davvero molto nervoso – tutto quello che gli esce è un ghigno da iena.   
Bill vorrebbe più che mai – davvero – godere del silenzio della sua suite, dell’alibi pietoso che gli viene dai viziatissimi bassotti, da un’emicrania, da un pretesto qualunque.   
Vorrebbe non aver mai assecondato Tom; non aver ceduto a Natalie o forse gli basterebbe anche essere diverso – magari accontentarsi della terza siliconata della proprietaria della Balenciaga turchese.   
“Ciao.”   
La voce di Adam è velluto e gli corre lungo la spina dorsale. Gli piacerebbe rassicurarsi con la storia che ci sono almeno quindici centimetri tra loro, ma l’emozione è un film vischioso e tentacolare. I corpi dialogano a labbra strette, stillando desiderio e urlandosi addosso senza che l’atmosfera riverberi.   
Bill strizza le palpebre e si chiede perché diavolo abbia ceduto a un copione che non ha scritto né controlla. Gli occhi chiari di Adam lo soppesano. È abbastanza alto da poterlo guardare in faccia – privilegio che hanno in pochi – ma è soprattutto sfacciato al punto da mirare ad altro. Segue la curva inesistente dei suoi fianchi appuntiti, l’essenzialità della clavicola, la linea della sua mascella e naufraga sulle labbra, rese vischiose dalla coca-cola e dal gloss.   
Ora Bill sa che l’espressione ‘ _spogliare con lo sguardo_ ’ non è retorica. La sua vanità ringrazia e il pavone che gli dorme nel cuore si esibisce in una fastosa ruota: ricambia lo sguardo e decide, anche solo per un poco, di annegare in quei due laghetti salmastri cui l’illuminazione del lounge conferisce qualcosa di sovrannaturale.   
“Finalmente c’incontriamo.”   
Non sono che parole di circostanza; come un beat, riempiono i vuoti di non detti ammiccanti e desideri irrisolti.   
Bill arriccia le labbra e gli porge la mano.   
Adam la stringe nella propria, esaurendo in quel contatto ogni altra sua iniziativa. “Sono davvero felice di conoscerti, Bill.”   
Dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non gli viene. Tutto l’inglese che ha imparato in questi mesi, masticato, digerito, sputato davanti a un microfono non gli basta a mettere insieme due parole.   
_Perché?  
_ Perché è timido. Perché Adam non lo è abbastanza. Perché sente la corrente del suo desiderio scivolargli addosso. Perché sente anche – se non soprattutto – il _proprio_ desiderio. E fa male.   
Natalie doveva permettergli di sbronzarsi un po’: a quel punto, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe anche diventato abbastanza stupido da risultare simpatico e credibile.   
  
“Anche lui.”   
  
La voce di Natalie punge come un ago, ma è novocaina e non può fare a meno di pensarla con infinita gratitudine. “Visto che vi davano già per fidanzati, ho pensato che fosse proprio il caso di farvi conoscere.”   
Adam ride. Il suo pomo d’Adamo fa una piccola capriola. Scopre il collo forte e madido. Sensuale. _Sessuale_.   
“Divertente,” mugugna Bill. “La pago per il suo senso dell’umorismo, non si vede?”   
Il ghiaccio si è rotto: è tornato a vestire la sua maschera migliore, quella gelida, sicura, invincibile. Quella che sfila dall’armadio con un paio di jeans da duemila euro e una borsa che vale altrettanto. Quella che non compri davvero mai, se prima non cominci a venderti con intelligenza e con metodo.   
“Bevi qualcosa con noi?” gli offre Adam.   
Natalie solleva un sopracciglio. “Non ha ancora ventuno anni,” puntualizza.   
“Li compio il primo settembre,” ribatte Bill, avanzando di un passo – riducendo di altri cinque o sei centimetri la linea di sicurezza.   
“Non ti preoccupare. Non ho intenzione di corromperlo!” ride ancora Adam.   
E la solita vocina – vociaccia – gli dice che sono ancora parole parole parole. La vocina – vociaccia – dovrebbe immaginare però che è Bill il primo ad aver voglia di cadere. Ce l’ha al punto che sorride sul serio, e non perché debba aggiudicarsi l’ennesima cover.   
  
“Da quanto conosci Natalie?”   
È una specie di giardino d’inverno. L’aria è satura di tuberose e alcool e fumo.   
Adam si trastulla con la cannuccia.   
Bill stringe le labbra attorno al filtro di una sigaretta. “Me l’ha presentata Sutan quando sono stato in Germania.”   
“E io dov’ero?”   
È spontaneo, dunque comico senza volerlo davvero. Adam lo fissa sornione e fa spallucce.   
“Ah, non so. Ho pensato che mi evitassi di proposito.”   
“Perché avrei dovuto farlo?”   
Non è abbastanza ubriaco per sostenere la recita. Non è fatto d’altro se non della sua vanità da giovane pavone.   
Adam si puntella sul gomito e non allontana lo sguardo. “Ho la fama di quello che bacia tutti… E non sono stato molto discreto.”   
Il cuore di Bill fa una capriola, cade nel Cuba Libre e gli rimbalza in bocca alla velocità della luce.   
“Da come parli, sembra che avrei dovuto temere qualcosa.”   
La sua voce è ferma; la tensione sveglia il Bill migliore, la bambola da guerra, lo stronzo strafottente.   
Aveva sedici anni la prima volta in cui un coglione ha provato a metterlo in imbarazzo promettendogli il suo cazzo. Ora di anni ne ha quasi ventuno: cinque anni sotto le luci sono cinque secoli.   
“Chissà…” mormora Adam sornione.   
“Ci stai provando?”   
Dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma non accade. Galleggia sull’invisibile filo della provocazione, senza guardarsi alle spalle.   
La vocina – vociaccia – tace. Forse Tom sta scopando e non gli avanza la voglia di bombardarlo di giudizi non richiesti.   
Forse Bill sta crescendo e, poco alla volta, impara a farne a meno.   
“Vorrei. Ma a te piacciono le ragazze, vero?”   
_  
Corretto_. Stando alla retorica di _Bravo_ , almeno, la situazione è proprio questa: a Bill Kaulitz piacciono le donne, cerca l’anima gemella e spera ancora di trovarla.   
Ma _Bravo_ quando mai ha raccontato la verità?   
  
“Sì,” mormora, ma non lo guarda negli occhi.   
Adam gli ha lanciato un’esca succulenta, ma ha preferito evitarla. Poteva approfittare della solitudine e del momento per chiedergli, se non altro, come faccia a vivere felice e contento sulla sponda sbagliata. Vorrebbe davvero sapere, anzi, se ne esista una giusta.   
“Lo immaginavo,” replica tranquillo Adam.   
“Da cosa?”   
Lambert lo fissa perplesso. Bill schiaccia con forza la cicca nel posacenere e non gli scolla gli occhi di dosso. “Cioè… Per tutti è scontato che sono frocio e tu mi dici che ti aspetti che mi piacciano le donne?”   
Bill mitraglia quell’improponibile asserto fidando nel buon cuore del suo interlocutore. Spera, cioè, che Lambert imputi alla sua anima crucca l’idiozia profonda del confronto. Che ipotizzi, magari, una confusione dei piani linguistici, anziché a quella – ben più probabile – del suo tessuto emotivo.   
Adam si gratta la guancia.   
L’ombra gratta via la maschera e gli restituisce qualcosa di paffuto infantile dolce.   
Bill, che è tutto spigoli, dentro e fuori, pensa ch’è proprio quella morbidezza a mancargli; quella morbidezza, quella naturalità, quel gusto d’essere imperfetto e perfetto insieme. Senza complessi.   
“Be’… L’hai sempre detto tu, no? Perché non dovrei crederti?”   
Adam va per i trenta e Bill non può proprio fare a meno di notare che sì, si vede eccome.   
Tra i venti e i trenta ci sono dieci anni di vita dieci anni d’esperienza e persino di diplomazia ruffiana.   
Tra i venti e i trenta ci sono quei loro sguardi così diversi, quei venti, trenta centimetri di sicurezze da ridere.   
Bill cerca un’altra sigaretta. Linus era più furbo nel suo essere dipendente e codardo: non gli risulta, almeno, che la flanella faccia venire un cancro.   
“Tra l’altro… Forse dovrei scusarmi.”   
“Per cosa?”   
  
_Domani non fumo_ , si dice Bill. _Domani obbligo Tom a fumarsi anche le mie, così non cado in tentazione._   
  
“Perché ho detto che mi piacevi. Sarà stato imbarazzante per te.”   
Bill solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Pensi d’essere stato il primo? Non sei neppure quello che c’è andato più pesante.”   
“Oh, be’…”   
“Non mi ha dato fastidio,” riprende Bill, “sei stato… Gentile.”   
Adam sorride, mentre le sue orecchie prendono fuoco. La notte gli piace anche per questo, per come ti ripara dalle figure di merda, dalle rese imbarazzanti, dalle ammissioni scomode. Di notte è tutto facile, anche dire a tuo fratello che gli vuoi tanto bene, pure se a diciassette, diciotto anni ti vergogni di quel bene come non dovresti mai.   
“Cioè… Se mi prendono di petto, di solito non è mai per… Intendo…”   
Si sta annodando: con l’inglese, con il senso, con le parole, con le emozioni. In questo momento, sul serio, vorrebbe che Adam svanisse, liberandolo da una sensazione di vulnerabilità assoluta – ma quella di Adam non è un’attenzione intermittente. _Purtroppo_.   
“Si vede che hai il carisma della star. Tutto sommato, è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per un grande successo, no?”   
Bill annuisce, grato. E se Adam parlasse da solo per quel che resta della notte, forse sarebbe meglio.   
“Io pensavo di non piacerti, invece.”   
Bill inghiotte a fatica. La prossima volta chiederà una cannuccia per una bottiglia intera di vodka, sissignore. Ci sono conversazioni che non puoi proprio permetterti da sobrio.   
“E perché?”   
Adam solleva un po’ le spalle, uno spasmo elusivo. “Una sensazione. Quasi facessi il possibile per non incontrarmi.”   
Bill non sa dove guardare, per questo decide che, tutto sommato, annodarsi le dita gli va quasi bene. _Quasi_ , però.   
“Esco poco,” dice. “E solo per vedere chi vuole la produzione. Non ho mai pensato che…”   
Adam non smette di guardarlo: un’evidenza che gli brucia contro la pelle.   
“Ti sto mettendo a disagio, vero?”   
Bill vorrebbe tanto avere quell’orribile prontezza di spirito con cui mette a tacere chiunque – per cui ha preso soprattutto un sacco di botte - e che in buona sostanza l’ha aiutato a tenersi insieme nei giorni di merda della sua brevissima adolescenza. Ma non gli viene.   
Proprio come davanti a quei bulli da quattro soldi gli moriva la voglia d’essere davvero politicamente scorretto e rabbioso e cattivo, così Adam gli mangia le parole.   
“Non posso essere omofobo,” rantola, “mi trucco anche per andare al cesso!”   
E Lambert comincia a ridere come se non dovesse più fermarsi e Bill si sente scemo, sì, ma anche rassicurato da questa strana complicità che scivola sulla pelle come un film infinitamente più consolante di un profumo alla moda, della vischiosità dozzinale di un incontro da flash e da gossip.   
“Questo non l’avrei mai detto!” sogghigna ancora Adam. “Sei davvero simpatico.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo. Sa di essere simpatico come una puzzola calpestata, di massima, ma gli piace anche pensare che no, ha solo ventuno anni e a tratti gli gira male. A ventuno anni sei un po’ stronzo perché ti va, perché te lo chiede la natura e anche la brutta maschera che indossi per sentirti al sicuro.   
“Se te lo chiedo… Mi dici di sì?”   
Bill arriccia le labbra. “Sì a cosa?”   
“Esci con me?”   
  
_E poi qualcuno te la scolla dal viso e pensi che va proprio bene così.  
_   
   
   
 _Dominatore_ : è così che in gergo tecnico si definisce il macellaio che ti cattura e che ti ingabbia, che ti schiaccia e che ti sevizia. È così che la criminologia appone un’etichetta all’insensato, quasi dare un ordine al caos conferisca a un casino di Dio uno status diverso.   
Invece no: resta un casino di Dio.   
  
Lars Miller ha trentasette anni, una graziosa monovolume verde e idilliaci rapporti con i vicini.   
Ce li aveva anche Hans, il suo adorato fratello, prima che decidesse di impiccarsi.   
Da quando non c’è più Hans, il mondo di Lars ha cambiato colore: da una piacevole commedia familiare degli anni Settanta, si è passati come niente a Sin City.   
Bianco e nero. Se capita – e capita di rado – un colore, è un rosso torbido e affascinante.   
Hans adorava le rose: l’ha composto nel feretro e l’ha sommerso di petali; farlo, in effetti, gli ha procurato una sensazione strana, un déjà-vu disturbante.   
I gemelli omozigoti dovrebbero morire insieme, perché alla metà che resta non si offre che un riflesso mutilato – e se ti specchi in un cadavere ancora caldo, è difficile poi credere che il mondo sia vivo – sia vivo e vada avanti.   
Hans era proprio identico a lui, per questo non gli ha mai permesso di scappare: se l’è incatenato al cuore e lì l’ha lasciato marcire.   
Quando Hans è morto, Lars ha perso tutto: la sua vita, il suo amore, il suo giocattolo, il suo specchio di carne. Hans l’ha abbandonato la notte di Halloween di tre anni fa, soffiando sulla propria vita quasi fosse la lanterna del vecchio Jack; è così che ha spento tutti i suoi sogni.   
Cosa resta di un uomo senza cuore? La risposta è facile: una belva in caccia. _Di doppioni_.


	3. L'amore non è un apostrofo

L’amore non è un apostrofo, come non lo è un bacio.   
Chiunque creda di poterlo suggerire non è mai andato oltre la retorica della carta.   
Ma l’amore non è neppure carta: è carne sangue voglia pelle.   
L’apostrofo è una virgola gentile, che ammorbidisce le cesure e leviga le elisioni.   
L’amore, invece, è una lama che spezza e che ti apre dentro ferite indimenticabili.   
L’amore non si cancella, perché _ti_ cancella.   
Tu non sei più tu. Non sei più in grado di pensare, soprattutto.   
  
Bill Kaulitz c’è arrivato per istinto e c’è arrivato perché ha un amore antico, genetico ed escludente.   
Bill Kaulitz è stato _costretto_ – forse è proprio questo il termine più adatto – ad accettarlo come si è trovato davanti a un bivio.   
Adam o Tom?   
Da un lato la possibilità di crescere come maschio, come amante, come essere umano; farlo in una relazione senza via d’uscita, forse, ma necessaria in una vita troppo illuminata, appiattita da faretti dozzinali.   
Dall’altro la sicurezza della comprensione e dell’accettazione senza compromessi; la quotidianità di un amore che è anche una dipendenza fisica ed emotiva.   
I gemelli sono un nodo di carne e di sottili egoismi; un doppio perverso, che confonde e si confonde.   
Bill ha ventuno anni ed è cresciuto abbastanza da rendersene conto.   
Bill sa che la sua aristocratica distanza da tutto è in realtà la passività di un cacasotto succube di un gemello appiccicoso e prepotente e dipendente almeno quanto lui. Il loro è un rapporto manipolatorio e crudele, che non ammette compromessi.   
Bill deve subire la fregola di Tom, le stronzate che combina quando decide di scopare, e i ridicoli pentimenti del _poi_.   
Tom si piega alla sua vanità che sfiora il narcisismo, al suo egoismo, alla sua costante, querula richiesta di attenzioni.   
Chiunque impazzirebbe a fronte di simili compromessi – chiunque non sia, almeno, geneticamente strutturato per viverli. E a volte, come insegna questa storia, neppure _quel qualcuno_.   
Nasci doppio, dunque, e ti aspetti che così sarà per sempre, soprattutto perché tuo fratello, al di là della spacconeria persino tenera con cui tenta di vendersi per puttaniere, forse è anche quello che ha più paura di perdere te, voi, quattro cani puzzolenti e un’intimità che somiglia ancora a un utero stretto stretto e pieno solo di due cuori già sincronizzati su di uno stesso ritmo.   
Poi, però, capita che conosci qualcuno che ti attrae, con quell’irrazionalità che vince il cervello e s’incolla alla pelle quando ami.   
Capita che negli occhi di quel qualcuno, di punto in bianco, tutto è così limpido che ti senti quasi sollevato. Sei pronto anche tu: sei pronto a vivere senza l’ombra di tuo fratello, perché un pifferaio magico ti ha irretito con l’armonia di un amore che non è più l’assolo sincrono di due cuori gemelli.   
  
“Esci con me?”   
  
Bill vorrebbe essere davvero molto, ma molto ubriaco in questo momento. Vorrebbe che le parole di Adam lo raggiungessero in quello stato di allucinazione che precede le sbronze rovinose, perché se così fosse – ne è sicuro – l’istinto lo salverebbe.   
Gli uomini pensano di essersi evoluti perché permettono alla ragione di governare i loro desideri, il che basta a dire che dell’ordine della natura non hanno proprio capito niente. Pensare rallenta e rende infelici: Bill lo sa bene, perché la solitudine l’ha condannato a terribili candeggi di coscienza.   
Bill, però, è uno da colpi di testa. È anche – direbbe Tom – un’orgogliosa e folle testa di cazzo.   
  
“Perché no?”   
  
Un altro piccolo colpo alla ruota del destino.   
  
_Perché no?  
_   
Bill non s’interroga sulle conseguenze di due semplici parole. Non se ne preoccupa perché il suo corpo suggerisce all’improvviso altro. È _feeling_ , quello che sente? Sintonia? Empatia?   
Adam sorride e una bolla liquida e calda esplode al centro del suo stomaco.   
Ha ventuno anni, è un ragazzino e sembra proprio che questa volta non possa arrogarsi la pretesa presuntuosa di condurre il gioco. Forse non gli interessa nemmeno.   
  
Quel che lo sorprende, come ripara nella propria suite – non c’è stato verso di recuperare Tom, il che vuol dire che David s’incazzerà per la milionesima volta – è il silenzio.   
Sono le quattro del mattino; il cielo è un’iride intossicata dalle luci, in cui le rade stelle occhieggiano intimidite. Bill si sente intorpidito e languido di sensazioni ingovernabili, ma lucido.   
Vorrebbe che ci fosse suo fratello, sentire e sentirsi con la sua pelle.   
È un surreale esercizio di astrazione, quello di fingersi Tom e osservarsi dall’esterno, che l’ha sempre aiutato a recuperare coraggio: gli basta un flacone di latte detergente, uno specchio e la voglia di guardarsi dentro.   
Non questa notte d’estate in California, però. Non ha davvero voglia di pensare.   
Con lentezza si spoglia del Bill Kaulitz che vedono e vogliono tutti, fuorché chi lo ama davvero: ventuno anni e un corpo che non vuole saperne di crescere, cristallizzato nell’irrisolta gracilità di un’adolescenza che lo protegge come una guaina e come una scusa.   
È il piccolo di casa anche per Tom. È una posizione che gli conviene da sempre.   
Si arriccia tra le lenzuola. I bassotti lo raggiungono dopo cinque minuti: sono ancora i soli a poter entrare nel suo letto, oltre a Tom.   
L’istinto gli dice che non durerà ancora a lungo.   
L’istinto, questa notte, sembra aver preso a calci il cervello.   
  
Tom è rientrato alle otto del mattino, dopo una di quelle che il suo gemello chiama ‘ _notti di caccia_ ’ ma che Bill sospetta siano soprattutto ‘ _notti da preda_ ’.   
La stampa mistifica tutto, come l’industria che ti vende come se fossi un pezzo di carne da concedere al migliore offerente, e non un essere umano.   
Bill è molto più freddo, cinico e disincantato di Tom.   
Bill non è tanto ingenuo da non cogliere dietro certe occhiate la lusinga di chi ti vuole come trofeo.   
Tom è più dolce, forse più fiducioso.   
Tom non si è mai accorto di come amare le donne sia scoparsi ogni volta una mantide – soprattutto certe donne, poi. Soprattutto quelle che piacciono a lui.   
E Tom, alle otto di un mattino asfissiante, si trascina in direzione della sua camera sfatto come l’avrà visto un milione di volte almeno – come non gli va di vederlo, beninteso, ma l’unica alternativa valida sarebbe farlo castrare, e qualcosa gli suggerisce che suo fratello non approverebbe.   
Bill non sa com’è che accada sempre, ma si sveglia: più che il suo gemello, Tom è un altro senso. Un’allerta. Una spia sempre accesa.   
Anche questa mattina, dunque, benché sia stanco morto e appannato e ancora intorpidito da un pugno d’ore di sonno, Bill si affaccia per controllare la situazione.   
“Ce la diamo una calmata?” gli fa, sbadigliando senza la minima grazia.   
Tom non gli risponde, perché tutto quel che gli viene da fare è precipitarsi nel suo bagno per dare fuori anche gli occhi.   
Bill spia il soffitto sconsolato. “Ci risiamo,” mugugna – e ne approfitta per fumare la prima sigaretta della giornata.   
Tom non è uno stupido, ma ama giocare al ribasso; più che idiota, insomma, è spesso infantile, un po’ superficiale. Crescere in fretta com’è toccato a loro ha lasciato ferite strane e paure diverse.   
Bill si è raffreddato sempre di più, digerendo la lezione sulla fiducia come una chiusura permanente.   
Tom è diventato fragile davanti alle tentazioni, tant’è che ha combinato più cazzate nel corso del suo ventesimo anno che non nei due decenni precedenti.   
  
_E a me tocca tenerlo d’occhio.  
_   
Bill stringe le labbra attorno al filtro e si affaccia oltre l’archetto che immette nello splendido bagno della sua suite.   
“Alla prossima che fai, giuro che lo dico a mamma,” mormora.   
A un orecchio esterno quell’ingiunzione potrebbe risultare quasi comica, ma non al suo, perché Bill Kaulitz è pieno di lucido buonsenso, checché pensino gli altri.   
Sono due ragazzini, tutti e due: non è un’automobile da centomila euro che ti regala l’esperienza che non hai.   
Tom non reagisce, perché non avrà più un grammo di energia in tutto il corpo, e perché sa benissimo di essere in torto.   
Bill tira un’altra boccata. A quest’ora del mattino la loro identità è un’evidenza che lo rassicura sempre, persino se il suo specchio è uno stupido clone dal day after spaventoso.   
“Dimmi almeno che non avete preso niente, tu e quell’altra.”   
È un sospiro sconsolato, ma privo di recriminazioni. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta, purché non finisca sui giornali, ormai è andata.   
Tom si rialza, si trascina sino alla vasca, apre il getto dell’acqua fredda e decide di rinfrescarsi le idee.   
“Che coglione,” sospira Bill, prima di schiacciare senza la minima cura la cicca contro il marmo pregiato della toilette, per lanciarla poi nel water con una schicchera decisa. “Datti una lavata e poi vieni a letto.”   
Non è un’ingiunzione sindacabile e lo sa anche Tom, tant’è che neppure prova a contestarlo.   
I bassotti, irritati dal trambusto, sono migrati nella loro bella cesta, senza pena o compassione per i loro invisibili drammi.   
I cani sono più intelligenti dei loro padroni. Di uno senz’altro.   
Bill si tuffa nel letto, stirandosi come un gatto. Tom lo raggiunge poco dopo: libero da quei vestiti che lo fanno somigliare a uno straccione di lusso, è un ragazzo molto attraente.   
Il suo cuore fa una capriola, mentre percorre la curva del suo addome scolpito e poi la linea delle spalle e dei dorsali. Pensa ancora ad Adam; all’effetto di un’altra pelle contro la sua.   
Tom non lo sa e Bill non riesce a sentirsi in colpa.   
“Almeno ne è valsa la pena?”   
Il suo tono è morbido, quasi materno, mentre tende il braccio e lascia che il gemello gli rotoli addosso. Tom libera un mugolio inintelligibile, che potrebbe significare tutto e niente al tempo stesso.   
_  
Sì, ci ho dato dentro come una bestia.   
  
No, non sono venuto neppure a godermela tutta.   
_   
Bill non ama certi discorsi e ancor meno naufragarvi nel mezzo, ma Tom è una parte del suo cuore: non sa metterlo a tacere.   
“Lasciamo perdere… Sei proprio andato…”   
Tom gli allaccia la vita, premendo il viso contro il suo petto, come un cucciolo.   
Chi pensa al loro rapporto come a una squallida giostra di sesso non ha proprio capito niente.   
L’amore più bello è quello che fai in punta di dita, accarezzando un’ipotesi, specchiandoti in una certezza.   
L’amore più bello è quello che c’è e basta: non una reazione idraulica. Non una scopata vischiosa e disperata.   
  
“E tu?”   
  
La voce di Tom lo raggiunge tra le pieghe del dormiveglia.   
“Io cosa?”   
“Non sei tanto incazzato… Vuol dire che hai trovato qualcosa di decente da fare.”   
  
_Innamorarmi?  
_   
No, Bill è troppo cinico e troppo sveglio per liquidare in due parole un sentimento.   
“C’era Natalie. Lo sai com’è, lei…”   
Tom solleva le palpebre. C’è un guizzo ironico e divertito nei suoi occhi nocciola. “No, non lo so. Ha scelto un altro gemello.”   
Bill sbuffa e gli allunga un calcio.   
Tom gli stringe il ginocchio tra le cosce, lo vincola, lo domina. Si annodano, si spintonano, si cercano, si abbracciano.   
“Stavo scherzando… Racconta…”   
Tom è di nuovo lucido. Lucido e curioso.   
“Non c’è niente da raccontare. Vedere tuo fratello che sbava come un cane dietro a un culo o a un paio di tette non è molto eccitante di per sé. Alla quarta e quinta replica, poi…”   
Tom gli allunga un colpetto contro la fronte. “Stronzo. Tu hai bisogno di stare a mollo per due ore in una vasca? Io ho bisogno di stare _dentro_ una. Per un po’. E poi non c’è David, quindi…”   
Bill sospira, perché non ha proprio la voglia di imbarcarsi in una rovinosa questione di principio. “Potresti fare come Georg.”   
“Trovarmi una moglie e pure cozza?”   
“Non è una brutta ragazza!”   
Tom ride. “Dio, era una dell’Hegel! Quando mai l’Hegel ha avuto femmine decenti?”   
Bill gli allunga un altro calcio. “Quanto non ti sopporto quando fai così!”   
Tom ride e si stringe ancora di più contro il suo corpo.   
Il _cucchiaio_ è la loro posizione: quando completano quel magico incastro, entrambi avvertono qualcosa di simile a una perfetta felicità.   
“Non sei un santo, Bill,” sussurra il suo gemello, “Natalie è tutta un’altra cosa. Miri in alto!”   
“Tom!”   
“Guarda che non mi scandalizzo, eh? Il mio fratellino le preferisce un po’ più…”   
“Tom… Un’altra che ne dici, e ti faccio baciare con la lingua da Dunni!”   
Il bassotto, sentendosi chiamare in causa, solleva un orecchio e li fissa perplesso dalla cesta.   
Tom ride. Nessuno dei due, probabilmente, riuscirà più a prendere sonno.   
“Non ho una relazione con Natalie. Siamo amici. In quale lingua devo dirtelo?”   
Tom sbuffa un po’. “Se te la prendi così, non mi diverto,” mugugna. “Volevo solo sapere com’era andata la tua, di serata.”   
  
Il problema è che non lo sa neanche Bill, come ignora le ragioni per cui ha dato il suo preziosissimo numero di cellulare a uno che conosce appena; come ignora – preferisce ignorare – il brivido di una trasgressione che non ha corpo, ma brucia forte come tutti i desideri inespressi.   
  
“Mi ha presentato certi amici suoi. Ho fatto quattro chiacchiere, tutto qui. Niente di speciale.”   
“Niente niente?”   
“Niente.”   
Tom si arriccia contro il suo fianco. “Dovresti proprio sforzarti di conoscere qualcuna, Bill.”   
“E perché?”   
“Così… Perché fare l’amore fa bene.”   
“Scopare non è amare.”   
“Non c’è bisogno di cercare il pelo nell’uovo.”   
Bill sospira in profondità. Il respiro di Tom è placido e placato: il suo gemello non può saperlo, ma dà ordine anche ai suoi pensieri. Anche ai suoi desideri.   
“No… Una novità c’è,” mormora.   
“Uh?”   
“Domani… Esco con una persona.”  
  
Da quando Hans è morto, Lars ha sviluppato la dogmatica convinzione d’essere un eletto: un angelo del Signore inviato sulla terra a tutela delle anime gemelle.   
Hans ha preteso di spezzare la loro catena con un gesto osceno.   
Lars vuole impedire che l’orrore si compia di nuovo.   
_Oppure no?  
_ Dei gemelli gli piace la simmetria. Di _quei gemelli_ , poi, gli piace tutto.   
  
Lars è un rinomato fiorista di Los Angeles, il demiurgo di una quantità di party e di celebrità che alle sue mani d’oro e al suo gusto infallibile si rimettono persino quando c’è da selezionare l’erba gatta per il persiano stitico.   
  
Hans amava le rose. Lars, invece, adora le orchidee: c’è in loro qualcosa di torbido e feroce. Qualcosa di _unico_ , soprattutto, perché se osservi con attenzione quei fiori carnosi e provocanti, non uno somiglia davvero all’altro.   
Sono fiori egoisti, le orchidee, e lo costringono a pensare a Bill Kaulitz.   
Un altro che sta per violare la _regola_ , senza sapere che l’angelo custode lo guarda.


	4. Un diamante pieno di crepe

La gelosia è un’espressione essenziale del sentimento.   
Bill ne è convinto, almeno, come tutti gli insicuri.   
Se non ami qualcuno sino al punto da pretenderlo tutto per te, vuol dire che non lo ami davvero.   
Se non chiedi di meglio che chiuderlo in una scatola aperta solo per i tuoi desideri, quello che chiami ‘ _amore_ ’ è appena affetto.   
Bill non si accontenta di essere desiderato, ma pretende un amore che gli tolga tutta l’aria – proprio così: un amore che sia un cappio al collo, tanto stretto da ucciderlo.   
Tom è l’unico, d’altra parte, che sappia amarlo proprio a misura del suo desiderio.   
È un cappio e un terribile ossimoro, perché nel momento stesso in cui Bill finalmente cresce e realizza che no, l’amore non può essere la morsa soffocante del possesso, precipita in una spirale di pretese feroci, scorrette e assolute. Precipita tra le maglie dell’insicurezza di uno specchio di carne.   
  
“Esco con una persona,” ha detto: e Tom si è svegliato del tutto – se n’è accorto dal movimento repentino con cui il suo gemello, esausto e sfatto da una notte alcolica, si è puntellato sul gomito e ha fatto lo sforzo di guardarlo davvero.   
Ha socchiuso le palpebre, come un predatore regolerebbe il fuoco per assalire la preda. L’ha fissato con qualcosa di simile a una voracità assassina – al pungolo di un terribile senso di colpa.   
  
“Cioè?”   
  
Ecco un’altra domanda retorica. I gemelli non comunicano: si esplorano. Non hanno bisogno di parlare per _sapere_. Hanno bisogno di toccare per _sentire_.   
Bill ostenta la massima indifferenza, anche se il cuore nel petto batte impazzito.   
  
“Cioè cosa?”   
“Che vuol dire che esci con una persona?”   
  
Tom è territoriale, prepotente ed egoista. Finge superiorità e controllo perché si è costruito un’immagine da duro, ma la verità è che, se possibile, è persino più terrorizzato di lui dall’ipotesi di perderlo.   
Bill non ha ancora rinunciato all’ipotesi di innamorarsi: Tom, sì.   
  
“Secondo te? Cos’hai fatto quando Chantelle è stata a Hamburg?”   
  
Tom si siede di scatto. Il lenzuolo gli scivola di dosso, mettendone a nudo il torace magro e teso, i muscoli evidenti. Bill lo fissa con un desiderio che lo fa inorridire – non è suo fratello che sta guardando, ma quanto quel corpo rappresenta.   
Gli piacciono i maschi: è più forte di lui. Gli piace l’idea di completezza e di forza che trasuda da un corpo del tutto simile al suo.   
Gli piace l’idea d’esserne dominato e di dominarlo.   
  
“Io ci ho scopato!”   
Il timbro di Tom si è fatto d’un tratto basso e rugginoso. È un ringhio risentito. “Ecco cosa ho fatto! E tu me l’hai pure rinfacciato per un casino di tempo!”   
Si rialza anche Bill, perché Tom sa essere drenante e non vuol dargli il vantaggio di una posizione già succube e arresa. Si allontana la frangia dal viso con un paio di manate decise. “Ti ho rinfacciato il fatto che, come al solito, hai fatto la figura del coglione da castrare, ecco cosa ti ho rinfacciato. Quella voleva un po’ di pubblicità e tu gliel’hai regalata gratis per una sveltina,” sibila irritato. “Ti ho rinfacciato che non sei più un ragazzino e che dovresti sapere come funzionano le cose, ma tu ti diverti…”   
“Io mi diverto!” puntualizza Tom. Se continuano lungo questa china, finiranno per darsele di santa ragione. Non sarebbe la prima volta, ma avrebbero quasi l’età per perdere il vizio.   
“Perfetto. Voglio farlo anch’io.”   
Tom si morde le labbra e tace.   
“Perché dovrei sentirmi sotto accusa se…”   
“Fai quello che ti pare,” sussurra suo fratello – e non lo guarda. Ecco: Tom non ha proprio il coraggio di sostenere il confronto. “Ma poi non…”   
“Non correrò a piangere da te, non preoccuparti,” ringhia Bill. “Non sono io quello che combina cazzate come se avesse sempre quattordici anni.”   
C’è andato pesante. _Troppo_. L’orgoglio cede già il passo al pentimento, ma ha un sentimento del sé idiota e non ha voglia di farsi l’ennesimo esame di coscienza. Reprime una bestemmia a mezza bocca, mentre il suo gemello sgombra il campo – da come sbatte la porta alle proprie spalle, per altro, non si parleranno per il resto della giornata.   
Bill torna a schiantarsi tra le lenzuola. Il soffitto bianco gli cade addosso come un’accusa. Odia sentirsi in colpa quando non ha nulla sulla coscienza che lo giustifichi. Odia sentirsi sotto accusa per un crimine che non esiste.   
Ha solo detto di sì a un ragazzo carino.   
Un ragazzo che non è suo fratello.   
  
   
   
“Cos’è? Visto ch’è già stata una giornata di merda, vuoi darmi il colpo di grazia?”   
Natalie rotea gli occhi.   
Kortuemm si è sentito in dovere di chiamarla per dirle che Tom è con lui: se ne vanno a bere qualcosa dalle parti di Santa Monica, ma torneranno senz’altro prima delle due, tre del mattino. Dennis, in assenza di Jost, resta una garanzia, perché questi due gemelli-adulti-infantili sono così complicati da maneggiare che devi sceglierti almeno un alleato con cui dividere il calice.   
Le resta comunque Bill. Le resta questo bellissimo, complicato spilungone che ricambia schifato un milione di sguardi diversi.   
Bill ha la caratura di un diamante: è roccioso, vistoso e durissimo. Se individui l’angolo da cui tagliarlo, però, si sbriciola in mille pezzi.   
Il tragitto nella monovolume dai vetri fumé è servito a impostare i prolegomeni della confessione: ora è arrivato il momento di sviscerare il _dunque_. Il _dunque_ è quanto giustifica il muso lungo di Bill e l’assenza del gemello.   
“È un bel locale e non si mangiano solo bistecche,” replica asciutta, sorridendo con meccanica cortesia al cameriere che li scorta sino a un tavolo riparato. Bill trastulla il piercing che ha alla lingua, come capita sempre quando è nervoso – e come capita solo quando è molto nervoso, risulta scostante e maleducato.   
“Tanto non ho fame comunque.”   
Natalie sospira e lo prende sottobraccio. È una donna piuttosto alta e Bill, una volta tanto, ha rinunciato ai tacchi, ma il dislivello resta grottesco. È una cicogna che si crede un pavone, Kaulitz – è così che ti frega: ti fa tenerezza.   
“Invece adesso ci sediamo, ordiniamo e finisci di raccontarmi. Visto che, a quanto pare, sarebbe anche colpa mia, vorrei trovare il modo di organizzare una difesa decente.”   
“Non ho mai detto che è colpa tua!”   
“Non avresti accentato mille volte il fatto che te l’ho presentato io se non pensassi di dovermi rinfacciare qualcosa!”   
“Perfetto… Un’altra che…”   
“Bill? Stop. Sono una donna e non sono tuo fratello. Ti assicuro che se puoi avere ragione di un cretinetto con i tuoi anni, non puoi riuscirci con me. Ti farei male e non ne ho voglia.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo, si sfila la sua giacca di pelo e si stravacca sulla sedia. Continuano a guardarlo tutti: il viso di porcellana, che un anello al naso non riesce a rendere inquietante; le sue membra lunghe e affusolate, come forse ne vedi solo nei manga. Si vede ch’è figlio di un’artista: è uno schizzo di china.   
Natalie ordina acqua minerale e focaccia. “Puoi prendere un’insalata o del formaggio. Hanno anche la mozzarella.”   
Bill armeggia con la proprio enorme borsa.   
“E non provare a fumare. _Per-favore_.”   
Bill apre la bocca. Per fortuna, la richiude subito dopo. Le sue dita massacrano nervose l’angolo di una focaccina.   
“Vediamo di fare il punto della situazione… Tom ha cominciato a crearti problemi…”   
“Da subito,” sibila secco Bill. “Non mi ha dato il tempo di godermi proprio niente.”   
“Non direi.”   
“Perché ci sono andato a letto?”   
Natalie esala un sospiro disperato. “Bill… È già pieno di paparazzi, qui fuori. Sei proprio sicuro di voler dare la tua vita sentimentale in pasto al mondo… Così?”   
Bill contrae le nocche e abbassa il viso. “No,” mormora. “Non è così che dovevano andare le cose. Proprio per niente.”   
Natalie gli accarezza piano la mano, perché lo capisce; perché sa quanto costi essere una stella ed essere di carne – carne e non carta. Natalie gli vuole bene, per questo – se possibile – vorrebbe raccogliere tutti i pezzi.   
“Insomma… Come hai provato a farglielo capire, Tom si è chiuso a riccio.”   
  
   
   
Adam l’ha sorpreso: è passato a prenderlo di persona, senza ricorrere ad autisti o mediatori.   
“Me l’ha prestata un amico,” dice della grossa monovolume. “Quel cretino di Neil ha preso in ostaggio la mia auto.”   
“Neil?”   
“Mio fratello.”   
Bill contrae le dita attorno alla cinghia della borsa, teso e imbarazzato. Adam, neppure a rimarcarlo, sembra del tutto a proprio agio. _Chissà come fa_.   
“Non immaginavo che avessi un fratello.”   
Adam si volge a guardarlo. Sono le otto della sera, ma il sole brilla ancora – brilla tutto in questa terra di stelle e di sole. Brillano quegli occhi stupendi oltre le lenti scure.   
“Facciamo una vita un po’ più autonoma di voi due, mettiamola così.”   
Bill si mordicchia le labbra. “Anche se non sembra… Non è che siamo proprio gemelli siamesi,” azzarda.   
Adam ride. Per ogni fremito di quella gola stupenda, il cuore in petto gli fa una capriola. Vorrebbe proprio capire perché funziona così – perché funziona tanto male. Vorrebbe capire dove diavolo è nascosto il grilletto che gli ha mandato in tilt il sistema.   
Se lo sapesse, forse si sentirebbe meglio.   
Se lo sapesse, cambierebbe davvero qualcosa?   
Non lo sa. Questo proprio non lo sa.   
“È un po’ più giovane di me. Un bravo ragazzo,” continua Adam. “E con un discreto fegato, visto che è mio fratello.”   
Bill fa naufragare lo sguardo oltre il finestrino. L’America è un altro mondo. L’America gli comunica il desiderio bruciante di essere _altro_. Lontano da tutto. Lontano da una copertina di _Bravo_ che gli sta sempre più stretta.   
Che vuol dire essere una star, se qualcuno t’iscrive entro un confine che non puoi valicare?   
Bill ha nostalgia del ribelle di Loitsche: il figlio della sarta che guardavano tutti, perché era più libero e più coraggioso di un mucchio di stronzi già morti.   
Che fine ha fatto, quel Bill Kaulitz?   
La fama è responsabilità e paura e solitudine. È crescere stretto da concessioni e compromessi. La sua parentesi di libertà ha occhi incredibili e un milione di efelidi che il fondotinta nasconde appena.   
“Perché?”   
Adam si volge a guardarlo. “Perché sono sempre stato un esibizionista. E sono gay. E non ho mai fatto niente per nasconderlo.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo. “Penso che ci voglia abbastanza fegato anche a essere il mio, di fratello.”   
Adam ride di nuovo. “Scherzi? Sei fantastico!”   
E Bill vorrebbe proprio sapere come faccia a parlare senza schermi e a dire sempre la cosa più giusta.   
Si sfila gli occhiali, si aggiusta il berretto che gli nasconde i capelli. Si è truccato il minimo indispensabile per non sentirsi nudo, ma non ha voglia di dare nell’occhio.   
È alto quasi due metri, è sottile come un giunco e ha l’eleganza di una maiko. Come se non bastasse, esce con Adam Lambert: è quanto diresti un povero illuso.   
“Dove andiamo?”   
“In un posto tranquillo. Immagino che non ti piacerebbe finire su tutti i giornali, no?”   
Bill s’irrigidisce subito. Adam, però, lo rassicura con una facilità che lo lascia inebetito e ammirato. “I paparazzi sono una seccatura, lo so. Tuttavia esistono anche i territori franchi e le tregue.”   
Bill solleva sarcastico un sopracciglio.   
“Non ti fidi?”   
“Ho abbastanza esperienza per riservarmi il diritto d’essere scettico, te l’assicuro. Ormai ho paura anche ad andare in bagno!”   
Adam ride. “Anch’io, al tuo posto, ce l’avrei. Ma per qualche altro motivo!”   
Bill aggrotta le sopracciglia.   
Lambert ridacchia tra sé. “Andiamo da un mio amico. Ha un bel locale, discreto. Non ci saranno sorprese impreviste.”   
“Sei pieno di amici, insomma.”   
“Uh?”   
“Uno ti presta l’auto. Un altro ti offre il locale…”   
La guida di Adam è fluida e sicura: nulla nelle sue parole sembra colpirlo al punto da renderlo nervoso, da incidere nel suo perfetto dominio della scena. Se non gli desse sicurezza, lo troverebbe senz’altro irritante. “Sono un tipo estroverso. Mi piace stare in mezzo alla gente.”   
Bill libera un piccolo sospiro. “A me no.”   
Adam torna a guardarlo per un pugno di istanti – i suoi occhi lo accarezzano. “Me ne sono accorto.”   
“Allora perché mi hai invitato a uscire?”   
Adam sorride – e Dio! Quella bocca è davvero bellissima. “Perché mi piaci. E perché non mi aspettavo proprio che avresti accettato.”   
Bill schiude le labbra. Vorrebbe trovare qualcosa d’intelligente da dire, invece si sente completamente spiazzato. “Invece l’ho fatto,” replica.   
“Già. L’hai fatto.”   
“Uno… Uno deve anche uscire un po’ dal personaggio, qualche volta.”   
Curva con eleganza, Lambert. La strada è sgombra: un liscio nastro d’asfalto incontro al mare. “Lo penso anch’io.”   
Bill si morde le labbra, poi decide di riesumare lo stronzo arrogante che nicchia sotto la pelle – il ragazzino esibizionista, non frocio ma stronzo. _Tanto_.   
“Cosa ti piace di me?”   
Adam non allontana lo sguardo dal lunotto, ma qualcosa nella tensione delle sue dita gli comunica che l’ha colpito – che ha aperto una crepa. Che ha ancora un qualche potere.   
“Wow… Dritto al punto, vero?”   
Bill solleva un po’ le spalle, prima di sfilarsi gli occhiali da sole.   
Il tramonto tinge tutto d’arancio. Barbagli violetti insediano già una volta dai colori rugginosi e bellissimi.   
“Visto che sto uscendo con te, potrei aver voglia di sapere qualcosa in più, no? La pubblicità non t’interessa, perciò…”   
“Quanti anni avresti, tu?”   
“Ne devo compiere ventuno.”   
“Sei sveglio.”   
“Se non lo fossi, non sarei qui.”   
  
Sta definendo il suo perimetro di sicurezza. Adam non lo conosce, dunque non può saperlo, ma Bill Kaulitz è un ragno. È prepotente e previdente – e molto attento a costruire strategie elusive, come di difesa. Voleva cogliere l’occasione per sbriciolare la maschera, ma al dunque ha indossato proprio la sua corazza più impenetrabile e fastosa.   
Quella del professionista. Quella del _conquistatore_.   
  
Costeggiano il mare, ora. Dalla segnaletica stradale, il sobborgo di Santa Monica è vicino. Sono i luoghi che sognava a Loitsche, eppure gli appartengono.   
Il successo non è un conto in banca, ma l’improvvisa solidità che acquista un sogno. Il suo, sul momento, è l’aria spessa di un tramonto californiano.   
  
“Sei bello. E sei bugiardo.”   
La voce di Adam scivola sulla sua pelle, lo accarezza e gli fa correre lungo la schiena un brivido che sa di piacere e di sorpresa.   
“E chi vale la pena di conoscere, se non chi è bello e racconta un mucchio di balle?”   
Bill arriccia le labbra. “Che sono bello, è ovvio. Ma da cosa dedurresti che sono bugiardo?”   
Adam ride di nuovo. “Non mi hai mai guardato in faccia, Bill… Te la stai facendo addosso, vero?”   
Bill tace, a corto di argomentazioni.   
“Ti ho invitato a uscire… Sono gay… Chissà che pellicola ti frulla in testa!”   
Bill deglutisce a fatica, irritato. Non sopporta gli attacchi frontali. Tollera ancor meno che lo facciano sentire una _ragazzina_. Simone gli ha dato il nome di un guerriero e una cieca fiducia nei suoi mezzi.   
_In fondo mi sbava dietro_ , pensa per rassicurarsi. _Io ho accettato per… Già, perché? Per dare una lezione a Tom_ , decide.   
Se chiama in conto il suo gemello, tutto torna ad appartenere alla quotidianità che conosce e domina.   
“Frena,” sibila. “Tu sei Adam Lambert, no?”   
Adam si volta nella sua direzione. Tiene la testa alta, Bill. I suoi occhi da drago, illanguiditi dal kajal, sono luminosi e freddissimi.   
“Sì, e allora?”   
“Potrei essere io ad aver bisogno di te. Com’è che si dice? Se ne parli bene, se ne parli male…”   
“Mi sembravi preoccupato all’ipotesi d’incontrare qualche paparazzo.”   
Bill contrae le dita. Ha imparato presto a bluffare, ma deve ancora lavorare sulla durata. Può farcela perché è Bill Kaulitz, appunto. Un professionista.   
“Solo perché voglio essere io a scegliere l’inquadratura.”   
Oltre le lenti scure, gli occhi di Adam si concedono forse un guizzo ilare. Bill non può vederlo, dunque finge di disinteressarsene del tutto.   
Il cuore nel petto gli batte impazzito, perché è quasi notte.   
_In die Nacht_ , dalle sue parti, capita sempre qualcosa d’imprevisto.


	5. Impara a usare la bocca

La verginità è uno stato mentale.   
Te ne accorgi quando incontri qualcuno che ti cattura sino al punto da cancellare la tua storia e ridurre a un punto zero le tue convinzioni; te ne accorgi quando ti ritrovi a spiare occhi troppo chiari con il cuore in gola e la lingua incollata al palato e i palmi madidi.   
Te ne accorgi, soprattutto, quando la maschera cede e, senza pelle, aspetti solo di morire sulla bocca del predatore.   
  
Ma è un _predatore_ , Adam?   
  
Bill socchiude le palpebre e lo cerca tra le ombre di questo piccolo morso di paradiso in braccio a Cristo. Le onde lunghe dell’oceano lambiscono l’enorme spiaggia con le loro creste d’argento. La risacca è un ruggito potente, che neppure la musica di mille locali annichila del tutto.   
Più forte ancora, però, è il battito del suo cuore.   
  
Lambert è un animale sociale: scivola tra la gente come un’ombra, eppure sempre evidente.   
Lo divorano con lo sguardo, lo blandiscono con mille parole.   
Gelosia istintiva e invidia e ammirazione gli corrono sotto la pelle. Poi torna da lui, e Bill scopre di respirare di nuovo.   
  
“Prova questo. È la specialità della casa.”   
  
Non c’è David, non c’è Natalie, non ci sono babysitter scomode: il cocktail lo provoca, come l’atollo che Adam nasconde nello sguardo.   
“Grazie,” mormora, e stringe la presa attorno alla cannuccia.   
Lambert solleva la propria coppa. “A noi.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo, confuso. Il suo ospite sogghigna. “Sei scorretto.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Mi spieghi come potrei resisterti, se metti su quell’espressione?”   
Bill inghiotte un piccolo sorso – è troppo dolce. Forse Adam non è bravo come crede a mettere a fuoco le persone. Non ha capito che è un tipo da vodka liscia, per dire. Da aromi aspri e decisi.   
“Non sei obbligato a farlo,” gli replica secco. E si umetta le labbra.   
Adam socchiude le palpebre. “È un invito?”   
Bill fa scivolare lento la lingua contro il palato, sino ad avvertire la rassicurante pressione del piercing. “Parli troppo,” sospira, e poi torna a fissarlo.   
Lambert non può fare altro che abbassare lo sguardo.   
  
   
   
“Sesso al primo appuntamento. Chissà perché, ma lo immaginavo.”   
Natalie inghiotte un piccolo boccone di pasta. Bill, il piatto ancora pieno, evita il suo sguardo.   
“Non ti sto giudicando. Mi conosci abbastanza da sapere come la penso, no?”   
Bill si morde le labbra. “Sono io che non riesco a riconoscermi.”   
Ecco un’eccellente qualità di questo ragazzo bellissimo e famoso e imbranato come pochi. Ecco una delle ragioni per cui Bill Kaulitz è diventato una stella: Bill sa guardarsi anche da fuori. La maggior parte della gente – quella _normale_ , quella che attraversa la vita senza lasciare traccia di sé – si accontenta degli esami di coscienza. Di quando in quando si ricorda di possedere limiti e scrupoli, e intavola un teatrino a due con l’ego. Le stelle – quelle che ce l’hanno scritto dentro, almeno – sanno che la mano è tripartita. Non c’è solo l’ _io interiore_ : c’è soprattutto il _guscio_. C’è l’effetto che fai sugli altri quando agisci.   
Bill, quella conchiglia, non la perde mai di vista.   
“E perché?”   
“Perché io, di solito, penso. Non scopo la prima cosa che passa.”   
Natalie solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Hai ventuno anni. Anzi: ancora non hai neppure quelli. Hai incontrato una persona che ti coinvolge sino al punto da farti cedere. È la vita.”   
Bill si abbandona contro lo schienale della sedia. “Io non so se sono innamorato di lui. Mi piace stare con lui, ma non è proprio amore. È una cotta. Ecco, forse è solo una cotta.”   
Natalie si versa un po’ d’acqua. Il bicchiere di Bill è ancora pieno.   
Del rapporto che Kaulitz intrattiene con Lambert non conosce che frammenti.   
Sa che hanno fatto sesso più di una volta – ma ignorava ch’era capitato fin da _quella volta_.   
Sa che Bill non è preoccupato dalle sue inclinazioni sessuali quanto dalla reazione del fratello – che c’è stata, o non dividerebbero questa cena sconsolata e così poco riuscita.   
“A Tom cosa hai detto?”   
“Che sono frocio.”   
“Bill… Tu non gliel’hai detto _così_ , vero?”   
Bill afferra il bicchiere, ma tutto quel che fa è tamburellarvi contro le dita.   
“Gli ho detto che ho una relazione… Da un po’… Che tanto ci trasferiamo presto, e che voglio vedere come va a finire.”   
Natalie annuisce.   
“Tom ragiona come le cretine che comprano _Bravo_. Perché anche io non potrei avere certi bisogni?”   
“Perché sei speciale, Bill. Sei così speciale che per i comuni mortali è strano pensare che…”   
“Oh… Finiscila… Tu sai che non è così. Io non sono perfetto. Io sono solo disposto ad applicarmi un po’ di più di quelli che si lamentano sempre.”   
“E ti pare poco?”   
Bill sospira. “In questo Adam è proprio come me. È questo che mi piace di lui: che mi guarda sotto la pelle.”   
“E Tom?”   
“Lui la indossa. E questo, a quanto pare, gli brucia.”   
  
   
   
“Com’è crescere in California?”   
Ha seguito l’istinto e ha affondato i piedi nudi nella sabbia. È fredda e umida. Un guizzo di lucidità imprevista lo attraversa come uno schiaffo.   
È solo con Adam davanti alla risacca. Il movimento ritmico dell’oceano somiglia alle onde del suo desiderio. Lo vuole e non lo vuole.   
L’alcol gli ha sottratto equilibrio e restituito un arrendevole languore. Si sente fragile. Si sente _liquido_.   
“Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?”   
Di notte non si vedono le efelidi. Di notte, Adam è un’ombra che concede poco all’infantile dolcezza delle sue linee paffute. Non ci sono macchie. Non ci sono imperfezioni: la maschera divora l’interprete.   
“Qualcosa… Tutto quello che so della California viene da _Baywatch_!”   
Adam sogghigna. “Giusto… _Baywatch_ … Be’, non è proprio così.”   
Le luci del locale sono lontane. Le stelle, in cielo, distano spazi siderali.   
“Niente bionde bellissime e tette al vento?”   
“Meno di quel che si dice.”   
Bill arriccia le labbra. “Dovrò evitare di farlo sapere a Tom, oppure non ci sarà nessun trasloco.”   
“Uh?”   
“Ci trasferiamo per un po’ a Los Angeles. Per la fine dell’anno, penso. In Germania non riusciamo a combinare più niente.”   
“Troppi fan?”   
“Troppo _tutto_.” Si sta scoprendo e non dovrebbe – è evidente.   
  
Non sa perché gli riesca così facile.   
Non sa perché davanti ad Adam gli venga naturale spianare tutte le carte sul banco.   
  
“Saremo vicini di casa. Mi sembra una bella notizia.”   
Bill si siede sulla spiaggia. Indossa tre o quattromila euro di vestiti, ma può permettersi di maltrattarli quanto vuole. Si è venduto da bambino solo per pagarsi l’incoscienza di questi suoi anni da stella adolescente.   
Tutto ha un prezzo, ma ai più manca proprio il fegato di mettersi all’asta.   
“È stato difficile sopravvivere,” dice all’improvviso Adam.   
Bill solleva lo sguardo.   
Lambert non storna il viso. “L’America è il Paese dei sogni di tutti. Tranne di chi ci vive, qualche volta.”   
Bill apre la bocca, ma non trova nulla di sensato da dire. Adam gli si siede accanto. I suoi occhi, però, cercano il mare.   
“I telefilm non raccontano solo balle, ma devi capirli.”   
“In che senso?”   
“ _Noi riteniamo che le seguenti verità siano di per se stesse evidenti; che tutti gli uomini sono stati creati uguali, che essi sono dotati dal loro Creatore di alcuni Diritti inalienabili, che fra questi sono la Vita, la Libertà e la ricerca delle Felicità; che allo scopo di garantire questi diritti, sono creati fra gli uomini i Governi, i quali derivano i loro giusti poteri dal consenso dei governati; che ogni qual volta una qualsiasi forma di Governo, tende a negare tali fini, è Diritto del Popolo modificarlo o distruggerlo, e creare un nuovo governo, che ponga le sue fondamenta su tali principi e organizzi i suoi poteri nella forma che al popolo sembri più probabile possa apportare Sicurezza e Felicità._ Sai cos’è?”   
“Uh… Sembra la predica del pastore di Magdeburg… Obama?”   
Adam ride di gusto. “No. La Dichiarazione d’Indipendenza degli Stati Uniti d’America. Eppure pensavo che fosse abbastanza famosa.”   
“Sono tedesco!” squittisce indispettito.   
Lambert evita commenti. “E… Secondo te, cosa c’è di strano qui dentro?”   
Bill detesta passare per stupido – e perché non lo è per niente, e perché ha un’alta opinione di sé.   
Adam, però, è più vecchio e più scaltro. Adam, chissà perché, riesce a fregarlo sempre.   
“ _Happiness_ ,” sibila, strascicando la coda di un termine che ha sempre trovato irritante. “Felicità, felicità. Come se fosse obbligatorio essere felici.”   
Adam si volge nella sua direzione. “ _Bingo_ ,” sussurra. “Tu hai proprio un mucchio di qualità, vero?”   
Bill si gratta la guancia. “Cioè?”   
“Sei bello e ora scopro che sei anche intelligente. Niente male, no?”   
Vorrebbe arrossire di piacere, ma la notte lo dispensa dall’incomodo.   
“Il punto è questo. In America sembra proprio che tutti debbano essere felici. Come se potessi entrare in uno store ventiquattro ore e chiedere: ‘ _Una pinta di felicità_ ’ o ‘ _Tre pacchetti di gioia_ ’. E la televisione te lo racconta, perché alla fine tutto si aggiusta. O si aggiusta o si rompe.”   
  
È una lezione? È una confessione?   
Bill è disorientato o troppo sbronzo per capirlo.   
È ebbro di lui, però. Di un ragazzo con gli occhi da atollo che sta inghiottendo tutta la sua attenzione.   
  
“E come si ricollega questo alla domanda che ti ho fatto?”   
Adam si stira un po’. Ha un corpo forte. Un corpo stagno. Bill si chiede che calore ha la sua pelle e che profumo il suo desiderio.   
“Prima di tutto ero grasso,” dice con franchezza Adam. “Un botolo lardoso. Non che adesso sia un figurino, ma…”   
“Non sei grasso!” mugugna Bill. “Cioè… Gustav è ciccione, ma…”   
_Ma che cazzo dico?_ ulula la vocina della decenza nella sua testa, ma è troppo tardi.   
Adam sogghigna. “Fidati. Come puoi fidarti se ti dico che a vent’anni ero talmente bello che mi sarei scopato da solo!”   
_Be’… Non sei da buttare neppure adesso_ , pensa Bill, ma ha la decenza di tenerselo per sé.   
“Essere grassi nel Paese della Felicità vuol dire sputare nel piatto, più o meno.”   
“In che senso?”   
“Sono belli i ciccioni, secondo te?”   
“Gustav… Il nostro batterista, intendo… Ha una ragazza. Ce l’ha da un bel pezzo. Io, invece, sono solo come un cane. Direi che sì, magari i ciccioni sono belli… Chi può dirlo?”   
Adam socchiude le palpebre. “Tu non sei un campione statistico, Bill.”   
“E perché?”   
“Ci vuole fegato a provarci con uno come te. Credimi… Ci vuole davvero un gran coraggio.”   
“E tu?” “Io non ho ancora finito di raccontarti tutta la storia.”   
  
   
   
“Te l’avevo detto,” mormora Natalie. “Adam è una persona che vale la pena di conoscere.”   
Bill annuisce e inghiotte una forchettata di pasta. “Ne parli come se non me lo meritassi!”   
Natalie ride. “Perché è così. Non è giusto che tutti gli uomini per i quali sarebbe buono e sacrosanto perdere la testa, siano già sposati o siano gay!”   
“E io?”   
“Tu sei l’eccezione che conferma la regola.”   
Bill arriccia le labbra e le mostra il medio. “Quanto sei stronza… Ti confesso che ho il cuore liquefatto da _Mister Perfezione_ e mi rispondi che è stato solo un immeritato colpo di fortuna?”   
Natalie solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Un po’ sì. Un po’ è mera fortuna. Un po’ sei dolce anche tu. Sei carino e sei dolce. Sei più bello che tenero, mettiamola così, ma dentro non fai proprio schifo.”   
“Non essere troppo generosa, mi raccomando.”   
Natalie sospira un po’. “Dovresti parlare a Tom di Adam. Farglielo conoscere. Se capisse che è una bella persona, forse si avvicinerebbe di più al tuo punto di vista.”   
“Mio fratello?”   
“Tuo fratello.”   
Bill sbuffa. “E domani voleranno gli asini. Stiamo parlando di uno che si è dato anche un nome di battaglia per rivendicare la propria orgogliosa virilità.”   
Natalie sogghigna. “Avevate quindici anni, Bill. È cresciuto anche lui!”   
“No. È diventato ancora più stupido. E sai a cosa alludo.”   
“Tutti combinano qualche idiozia nella vita. Non dovrebbe essere qualche pillolina blu a farti perdere fiducia in…”   
“Io lo adoro, Tom,” bofonchia Bill, “ma sono realista. Se si trovasse davanti Adam, userebbe la bocca a sproposito.”   
“Bill…”   
“E la cosa peggiore – ringhia – è che pensa la stessa cosa di me.”   
“…”   
“Invece non l’ho mai usata così bene. _Mai_.”   
  
   
   
“Le persone grasse sono brutte. I brutti sono infelici. Se sei grasso, violi uno dei capisaldi del quieto vivere americano. In poche parole, sei un bersaglio mobile.”   
“So a cosa alludi.”   
“Ne sei sicuro?”   
  
Bill rovescia un po’ il capo. Ha caldo e freddo insieme. È pelle nuda e tenerezza e incertezza e sollievo al contempo.   
Le parole che non pronunci ti premono contro la gola e stringono il nodo. Da quanti anni è Bill Kaulitz e tace? _Troppi_.   
  
“Prima dimmi una cosa, poi te ne racconto un’altra.”   
“Chiedi pure.”   
Bill chiude gli occhi e sceglie le parole con cura. “Come sei sopravvissuto?”   
Adam sorride. Allunga il braccio e gli strofina via un po’ di kajal raggrumato contro il bordo della palpebra. “Prendendo alla lettera la Costituzione. Cercando la Felicità.”   
“E?”   
“E ho lavorato sul mio corpo, ma ho lavorato soprattutto su quello che avevo intorno. C’era qualcosa in cui ero migliore degli altri? Oh, sì. La mia voce. La mia faccia come il culo. Avevo paura di abbordare qualcuna? Per niente. Io ero il ciccione dell’High, però non mi cagavo addosso al pensiero di salutare la reginetta del ballo. Il quarterback della squadra di football era costretto a invidiarmi anche se non voleva. Avevo paura di essere gay? No. In tutta onestà, credo di non aver mai avuto quella paura. Così ho scoperto che se non avevo paura io, erano gli altri ad avere paura di me – soggezione di me. E poi è successo che, mattone dopo mattone, ho costruito un bel pavone da portare sul palco. Fine della storia.”   
Bill trattiene il fiato.   
“Ora tocca a te.”   
  
Già: _ora tocca a lui.  
_   
“La verità è che non siamo diversi come pensi,” mormora. “Anch’io avevo il mio bersaglio incollato addosso. Il bello è che me lo sono dipinto da solo.”   
“In che senso?”   
Bill sbuffa un po’. L’aria della notte è fredda. L’oceano è una distesa buia e mugghiante. “Sai cosa volevo fare da grande?”   
Adam lo guarda con simpatia non simulata. “Spara!”   
Bill stira le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “Jareth, il Re dei Goblin.”   
“Ah… Quante volte hai visto _Labyrinth_?”   
“Un casino. Ho perso il conto quando due mani non mi sono più bastate. Ma il punto è che… Non so, quel film mi ha sbattuto davanti quello che cercavo per me.”   
“Una coreografia imbarazzante?”   
Bill afferra un pugnetto di sabbia – è fredda e finissima e scivola via come i grani della loro clessidra. “Non sto scherzando. Io sono sempre stato il doppio di _qualcosa_ ,” sussurra. “Poi, un bel giorno, scopri che da solo non sei _niente_. Io volevo essere qualcosa di grande e di bello e di visibile.”   
Adam socchiude le palpebre. I suoi occhi bellissimi gli mangiano parole e coraggio. “Hai fatto un buon lavoro.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo. “Non lo so. Mi sono incasinato da solo. Quello tanto. E ho preso un sacco di botte. Ne ho fatte prendere non sai quante anche a Tom…”   
“Ma sei felice?”   
Bill lo guarda e non sa cosa rispondergli.   
Cos’è la _felicità_? Cos’è la _libertà_?   
Si è venduto per sciogliere le catene di una provincia di merda.   
Si è svegliato in una suite che odorava di vuoto con un guinzaglio al collo.   
Non sono le sbarre a fare il carcere, ma la volontà: da quando non desidera più nulla, Bill Kaulitz è in trappola.   
  
“No. Penso di no,” ammette con un filo di voce. “O meglio… Non lo so.”   
Adam è così vicino che sente il calore della sua pelle.   
“Quello che volevo davvero… Non l’ho avuto.”   
“E cosa cercavi?”   
“Non te lo dico.”   
“E perché?”   
“Perché suona ridicolo.”   
“Non riderei, se me lo dicessi.”   
Bill si allontana un poco. Ha le guance in fiamme e la notte non gli basta più a sentirsi al sicuro. “Volevo una ragazza,” bofonchia a mezza bocca. “Ma non per una notte. Volevo qualcuno da amare per sempre.”   
“Una ragazza, già…” sussurra Adam.   
Bill respira in profondità. “Una _persona_ ,” si corregge. “Volevo una _persona speciale_.”   
Adam si volge a guardarlo: e Bill realizza di aver usato il tempo sbagliato. Non è il passato che gli interessa; non quanto il _mentre_ e il _domani_.   
Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro.   
L’aria che chiede sa di Adam, di un cocktail troppo fruttato, della schiuma ferrosa di un oceano che ribolle loro addosso.   
L’aria diventa solida e vischiosa e dolce.   
L’aria si trasforma in una conchiglia, nel calore imprevisto di un abbraccio.   
L’aria gli insegna quanto importante sia la bocca, quando impari a tenerla chiusa – e quando la apri, ma non regali parole.


	6. Das erste Mal

Le storie d’amore più belle sono quelle più tristi.   
O quelle che finiscono male.   
O quelle che ti lasciano senza pelle e senza speranza.   
È una legge non scritta, che si lega alla grammatica dei sentimenti e alla sintassi dell’emozione. È il principio che ti dice che no, una vera storia d’amore non ammette il lieto fine, perché cosa chiami ‘fine’?   
Il punto oltre il quale non c’è niente. Soprattutto: non c’è più niente da raccontare.   
Le storie d’amore che vale la pena di vivere, invece, ti si scrivono addosso e vanno ben oltre la miseria di una pagina. Se gli uomini fossero nati per la felicità, d’altra parte, non ci sarebbe mai stata letteratura. Non letteratura, non arte, non musica.   
L’uomo inventa emozioni di carta e di plastica per compensare quel che perde affannandosi dietro a un sentimento, perché voler bene e voler male sono due facce di una stessa medaglia: esci da te ed entri in qualcun altro. Non gli chiedi il permesso, né lo fa lui. Un bel giorno, però, ti specchi e non riesci a guardarti negli occhi, perché quel che riflettono non sei neppure tu, ma l’ombra di un’assenza.   
Ingombrante.   
Non è a questo che pensa Bill, però, mentre le sue dita cercano le guance di Adam e la lingua sugge il sapore di un’altra bocca e di un’altra voglia.   
È il loro punto zero, questo. È l’istante di grazia in cui cessano di essere due, per diventare un’ipotesi.   
Adam è morbido caldo accogliente. Il bacio è la cartina al tornasole d’ogni rapporto, una meccanica millimetrica di lingua e cattive intenzioni. Ti accorgi subito se _lui_ è quello giusto: te ne accorgi da come ricevi l’umidore della sua emozione.   
Bill sa che non si è sbagliato, perché quanto Adam gli restituisce in un contatto da nulla è la rassicurante certezza di non essere solo – _solo_ con la voglia, con istinti inconfessabili, con l’imbarazzo che diventa bisogno e il bisogno che si fa prepotente.   
Gli è grato per aver preso l’iniziativa e per aver capito quanto desiderio ne avesse. Gli è grato soprattutto per essere quello che è: uno che non si ferma a ragionare sulla vita, ma la affronta e basta.   
Che sapore ha, Adam, oltre un cocktail?   
Palpebre strette e labbra bagnate, Bill è morbido come non è mai stato.   
Il ragazzino ossuto e rigido che sorride da una copertina si perde all’ombra di qualcuno che non gli somiglia in nulla, eppure forse è inciso nei suoi stessi contrasti.   
Adam gli accarezza la nuca con tenerezza e viola la timidezza della sua bocca con la dolcezza della pazienza. E Bill si sente vergine e sente solo la vertigine di questo contatto imprevisto.   
“Dio,” sospira Lambert, prima di allontanarsi un poco – e Bill vorrebbe essere più vecchio, adulto, scaltrito e sfacciato per dirgli: ‘ _che fai, torna qui! Continua a respirarmi dentro! Non allontanarti, o non avrò mai più il coraggio di toccarti!_ ’   
L’oceano urla davanti a loro, ma non lo sente nessuno, perché quando il cuore ti schizza in gola riesci solo ad avvertire il battito isterico della sua eccitazione.   
“Ok, d’accordo. Se ora volessi evitarmi… Be’, avresti le tue ragioni,” sospira Adam.   
Bill si lascia cadere contro la sabbia finissima e fredda, come una balenottera in secca. L’immagine è pertinente, d’altra parte, perché come uno stupido cetaceo suicida, ha perso del tutto l’orientamento.   
“Wow,” ridacchia – e no, non è più abbastanza sbronzo da cullarsi con un alibi pietoso. È lucido. Lucidissimo.   
Adam lo guarda interrogativo.   
_Sai, Occhi blu? Non sei il solo pieno di sorprese_ , ridacchia una vocina nella sua testa.   
“Se non mi fosse piaciuto,” mormora, mentre si puntella sul gomito, “ti avrei cavato gli occhi.”   
Adam apre la bocca e poi comincia a ridere.   
È un suono pieno, musicale – sollevato, soprattutto. È un giocatore più timido del previsto, e quasi non riesce a credere che questa mano gli sia andata bene.   
Bill è un ragazzino, ma non è più innocente da tanto, troppo tempo.   
“Meglio così, perché non avrei dovuto.”   
Bill solleva ironico un sopracciglio, prima di rialzarsi. “Tu dici?”   
Il Tom che gli dorme sotto la pelle, poco alla volta, raggiunge la superficie. È sfacciato, predatore e preda insieme. Non si è mai sentito tanto vicino agli istinti che di solito condanna, spiandoli oltre la cornice dello specchio.   
Ora l’ha attraversato – e la sensazione lo inebria.   
Ora sa cosa cerca il suo gemello tra le cosce di una donna, nello squallore di un bagno, nella scomoda intimità della sua Audi.   
Bill allunga il braccio e accarezza con dolcezza la guancia di Adam. “Sei carino,” mormora. “Mi piaci.”   
Per uno che passa per romantico e che d’abitudine s’ingozza di cliché di serie B, una performance dallo squallore deprimente.   
“Grazie,” sorride Adam, “ma non sei obbligato a…”   
Bill socchiude le palpebre. Il trucco disfatto conferisce qualcosa di languido e provocante al suo sguardo. “Te l’ho già detto… Parli troppo.”   
Lo aggancia al collo, lo trascina a sé.   
La lingua umetta le labbra e poi cerca la sua bocca. Ne definisce i confini poco a poco, indugiando sensuale nella curva piena di un broncio sorpreso. È ebbro del proprio potere, Bill, e della forza sfacciata del suo desiderio.   
Comincia a baciarlo con un’urgenza che non ha nulla di infantile, nulla di controllato e, forse, nulla di Bill Kaulitz, ma gli esseri umani non sono prodotti che qualcuno possa venderti a scatola chiusa – e la sua è piena di sorprese.   
Com’è, Bill Kaulitz? Uno che vive di superfici, ma che è spesso come mercurio.   
Uno che non indossa mai una sola maschera, ma che a sfogliarlo ne troveresti mille.   
Il velo del controllo e quello della follia; la foglia dell’arroganza e quella della timidezza.   
In verità è un ragazzetto di provincia che ha sgrezzato un autentico professionista: la mano di Jost ha imbiancato le sue incertezze, come un bravo dentista gli ha costruito il sorriso. A ventuno anni, però, sei ancora abbastanza vero da lasciar intravedere mille crepe. Mille piccoli cedimenti felici.   
Bill bacia con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore sulla lingua. Le mani di Adam sfiorano la sua pelle, mentre fanno risalire la stoffa lungo i suoi fianchi. Non ha voglia di fermarlo, perché sta bene così. Per la prima volta dopo secoli, almeno, gli sembra di sapere da che parte stare.   
“Forse dovremmo fermarci qui,” sospira Adam sulla sua bocca.   
Bill apre di nuovo gli occhi, per il gusto di perdersi in quelli di lui e lì smarrire quanto residua del suo già poco buonsenso. “Forse dovremmo andare fino in fondo.”   
Lambert esita: per questo gli piace. Gli piace immaginare di aver conosciuto qualcuno per cui desiderare è meglio di quanto non sia avere. Uno che non consuma emozioni, ma le coccola. Uno come lui, insomma.   
“Bill… Quello che non vorrei mai…”   
Per tutta risposta, Bill si denuda il torso. “Adesso o mai più,” sussurra contro il suo orecchio. “Non ce l’avrò di nuovo questo coraggio.”   
Adam socchiude le palpebre. “Ecco una valida ragione per smettere.”   
Bill rovescia il capo, offrendogli la gola – è l’istinto che guida i suoi gesti vesto una profferta di sottomissione. La natura è un’eccellente consigliera.   
La notte pare sempre più fredda e la sua pelle non ha più protezione.   
“Forse non hai capito,” mormora, “voglio fare l’amore con te.”   
  
   
“Non è poi così difficile capire il perché.”   
La voce di Natalie è tranquilla, come non è mai nessuno quando se lo trova davanti. L’ha scelta per questo: perché voleva un’amica e una mamma di riserva, non una vestale devota.   
Natalie lo prende per quello che è – e spesso lo prende per il culo. A volte, come in questo caso, sembra conoscere dettagli che ignora per primo. Eppure si starebbe parlando proprio di Bill.   
“Illuminami, allora, perché io non credo di esserci arrivato. Cioè… L’ho fatto, non me ne sono pentito, ma solo a dirlo mi vergogno come un ladro!”   
Natalie ride e si puntella sul gomito. “Hai capito che potevi fidarti di lui, tutto qui. Era da un po’, forse, che avevi la voglia di fare quell’esperienza, e ti è parso che Adam fosse la persona giusta. Non mi sembra niente di terribile, anzi! Direi che ne esci come un ragazzo sveglio e intelligente, visto che ti sei assunto un bel rischio calcolandolo al millimetro.”   
Bill rotea gli occhi. “Non pensavo proprio a un bel niente! Ero in overdose da ormoni, altroché calcolo!”   
Natalie gli tira una pallottola di pane. “Dovresti avere più fiducia in te stesso, tanto per cominciare. Non è facile venire a patti con i propri desideri, e tu te la sei cavata molto bene.”   
Bill arriccia le labbra. “Non mi ha fatto piacere, se è quello che credi. Non mi ha fatto piacere e non mi sono neppure tolto un peso. Forse sono più simile a Tom di quanto vorrei, perché il semplice fatto… Be’, sì, il fatto che mi piaccia un maschio mi disturba un casino.”   
“Apprezzo la sincerità, anche se mi sfuggono i motivi.”   
Bill sospira in profondità, prima di squadernarle sotto gli occhi le sue mani perfette. “Perché suona tutto così… Scontato? Mio Dio! Mi trucco, mi piacciono accessori femminili e ora sono frocio. Fossi stato eterosessuale, un minimo di originalità l’avrei salvata. Ma così?”   
Natalie ride di gusto – perché può farlo, lei. “Che ragazzino,” sospira, “sei molto maschio, invece. Ti fregano i ragionamenti che fai. Elementari. Solo un uomo ha la profondità di una pozzanghera, quando deve leggersi dentro.”   
Bill le rifila un’occhiata seccata. “E solo le donne credono che per parlare di sesso occorra prima fare il carotaggio delle intenzioni!”   
“E questa dove l’hai sentita?”   
“ _Carotaggio_? Youtube, mi pare. Appropriato, no?”   
Natalie scuote un po’ il capo. “Di solito finisce sempre che regali la verginità a una testa di cazzo. Sei stato bravo, Bill. Sei stato bravo e fortunato a decidere che poteva essere lui.”   
Bill sorride, perché Natalie ha detto la verità.   
  
   
L’inesperienza ti fa pensare all’amore come a un letto di rose, poi scopri che la rena dura e umida di una costa benedetta dal sole è tutto quello che ti serve per smarrirti dentro.   
È perso, Bill: perso in un acquario ch’è salso come il sudore che gli scivola tra le scapole e rumoroso come il tamburo impazzito che ha nel petto.   
È paura? È desiderio? No, forse è sollievo – sollievo puro.   
Adam gli accarezza la pancia. Lo domina con la sua ombra avvolgente. Il velluto dei suoi occhi non riflette le stelle.   
“Sarà la tua prima volta?” gli mormora – c’è una punta d’apprensione nella sua voce; un’incertezza discreta, che dice della premura di un bravo ragazzo americano sensato. Quello che Bill, insomma, non sarà mai.   
“Con un ragazzo?”   
Gli occhi di Adam non lo abbandonano mai e quell’evidenza, anziché inibirlo, gli dà coraggio.   
“Sì. Sarebbe la mia prima volta. Ma non ho fatto molta pratica in generale, se può rassicurarti.”   
Lambert sorride. “Rassicurarmi? E perché?”   
“Perché sono _quasi_ vergine. Qualunque cosa farai, mi sembrerà il massimo.”   
Adam scuote il capo e gli sfiora le labbra con tenerezza. “Sei incredibile. Chiunque ti abbia inventato, doveva essere un genio… O ubriaco perso!”   
Bill gli allunga un calcetto. “Ehi! Porta rispetto a Mutti! Ci ha pure fatti doppi!”   
All’improvviso tutto è facile: è facile, è divertente, è nuovo.   
Adam gli sfila i jeans e Bill si lascia guardare, perché quel che coglie nello sguardo dell’altro è l’amore che non gli riesce mai del tutto di provare per se stesso. “Saresti stato una donna stupenda,” mormora Lambert con un mezzo sospiro.   
“Non sono male anche come ragazzo, no?”   
Il silenzio inghiotte le sue provocazioni. È sobrio, ma la sua è una lucidità intermittente. Sono guizzi imprevisti di buonsenso, quelli che occhieggiano di quando in quando – e gli parlano con la voce di Tom. Con i toni e l’imperativa incredulità del suo gemello.   
  
_Vuoi farlo davvero?  
Sei matto, Bill? Ma ti sembra normale decidere di…   
_   
_Il culo l’ho dato via un secolo fa_ , pensa. E c’è persino una punta di sarcasmo compiaciuto.   
  
“Sei bellissimo,” sospira Adam. La sua lingua gli scivola contro l’ombelico. Un vulcano gli esplode nella pancia.   
La prima volta in cui ha fatto l’amore aveva quattordici anni e la determinazione di un marine. Perdere la verginità era un imperativo categorico, un po’ come andare dal dentista se scoprivi di avere un dente marcio.   
È buffo, ma il momento più importante della tua vita, il più delle volte si spende così: per costrizione.   
Neppure Tom l’ha fatto per amore, beninteso, ma almeno il suo gemello ha evitato di rendersi ridicolo con la retorica del sentimento.   
Ha saltato il fosso perché da qualche parte si deve pur cominciare, no?   
Bill l’ha fatto per non sentire quella vocina suggerirgli una verità scomoda.   
_  
Non è che non ti piaccia abbastanza Linda. Non ti piacciono le femmine, tesoro.   
  
_ Com’è stato? Non proprio traumatico e neppure schifoso.   
Non è stato emozionante, però.   
  
“Ti farà male. Lo sai?”   
  
_Non più del dubbio. Non più della vergogna. Non più del silenzio, Adam.  
_   
Bill sorride. “Allora fai in modo che ci sia anche qualcosa di bello.”   
Adam socchiude le palpebre. “Farò di più,” sussurra. “Farò in modo che sia indimenticabile.”   
Bill apre la bocca. Lo fa anche Adam.   
Bill inghiotte aria. Lambert, il suo glande.   
Bill non ha proprio più niente da dire.   
  
   
Natalie beve un sorso d’acqua.   
Bill preferirebbe dar fondo alla decenza e buttare giù due o tre litri di birra tedesca. Le cose, a chiamarle, esistono: forse non è davvero preparato a scoprirsi sporco e felice. Meglio: felice proprio perché non più immacolato.   
“E avete fatto l’amore sulla spiaggia. Molto, ma molto romantico, Bill.”   
“Se non pensi alle conseguenze, sì. Abbastanza romantico.”   
“Conseguenze?”   
“Non vuoi conoscerle, fidati. La meno significativa, comunque, è che ti ritrovi la sabbia fin dove non immagini.”   
Natalie ride. “Non hai neppure ventuno anni, Bill! Non parlare come una vecchia mantenuta!”   
Bill arriccia le labbra e le mostra il medio. “Sono rientrato che erano le sei del mattino. Sai quanti messaggi mi aveva lasciato Tom nella segreteria telefonica?”   
“Un centinaio?”   
“Esagerata! D’accordo che è paranoico, ma un po’ di orgoglio da parte ce l’avrebbe anche lui.”   
“Orgoglio? Tu sei il suo orgoglio, il suo tesoro e il suo giardino segreto, lo sai benissimo! Quando si tratta di te, dimentica persino d’essere uno sbruffone egocentrico.”   
Bill abbozza un sorriso. “Non è sbruffone. È solo un po’…”   
“Bill? Non ti perdere e torniamo al punto, che, ti ricordo, è il seguente: tu stai tentando di costruire una relazione con un ragazzo che ti ha coinvolto, travolto, stravolto, mentre tuo fratello, cui hai scelto di dirlo tardi, perché di massima sei un cacasotto come lui, l’ha presa male. L’ha presa così male che Dennis l’ha portato a sbronzarsi da qualche parte, confidando nell’euforia alcolica, mentre la sottoscritta trastulla te.”   
Bill le rifila un’occhiataccia. “Non ho bisogno della babysitter, grazie. Perciò se hai preso questa serata per…”   
“Stop. Non mordere subito come una vipera calpestata! Stavo tentando di alleggerire la tensione!”   
Bill sospira, poi cerca ancora il sostegno dello schienale della sedia. “Io non posso essere felice, se la persona che mi rende felice non piace a Tom. Può suonare stupido, infantile, morboso, assurdo, ma le cose, tra noi, stanno così. Non ho neppure voglia di cambiarle, s’è per questo. Perciò la domanda che mi pongo a questo punto è: devo continuare a vedere Adam, anche se vedere Adam vuol dire litigare un giorno sì e l’altro pure con Tom, oppure devo metterci una pietra sopra?”   
Natalie lo fissa con un’intensità quasi oltraggiosa. “No. La domanda che dovresti farti è un’altra. Ed è molto più seria.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Vuoi assumerti il rischio di crescere, Bill, e ammettere che c’è altro nell’universo oltre a voi due, oppure vuoi continuare a usare tuo fratello come scusa per tenere sotto chiave il tuo cuore?”   
“Tom non è una scusa!”   
“Oh, sì che lo è! In caso contrario, saresti arrivato alla più scontata delle soluzioni possibili.”   
“Che sarebbe?”   
“Non sei in torto, Bill. Non hai fatto proprio niente di sbagliato. Se hai paura di andare fino in fondo e vedere come finisce è un conto. Ma se la tua unica remora è tuo fratello, sai meglio di me che se ne farà una ragione. Continuerete a insultarvi per un altro paio di giorni, poi si guarderà allo specchio, si sentirà un idiota e riprenderete a respirare. Entrambi.”   
“Dici?”   
“Non lo dico: ne sono sicura. Non è la prima volta che si ripete questo copione, o sbaglio?”   
“È la prima volta che sono frocio, però,” sibila sarcastico.   
Natalie non si scompone.   
“C’è una prima volta per tutto, tesoro. Per tutto.”


	7. La legge di Darwin

In una vita fatta di superfici, l’apparenza è tutto.   
Nessuno che abbia appena una personalità una vita una maschera potrebbe mai raggiungere il successo.   
Cosa vuol dire essere _veri_ , prima di tutto?   
Vuol dire possedere un’idea un carattere una voglia.   
Vuol dire distinguersi dal gregge.   
Vuol dire finire in bocca al lupo.   
La doppiezza è la migliore delle strategie di sopravvivenza. Se poi sei un vero predatore – il vertice della catena alimentare – di volti da offrire ne hai almeno un paio di dozzine.   
  
Lars Miller si è adeguato alla legge di Darwin; si è evoluto nella propria pelle, per così dire.   
Lars è qualcuno che di sé non ha mai regalato niente, ma ha sempre preteso tutto – ce l’aveva, quel _tutto_ : e poi l’ha perso.   
Quand’è che ha scoperto d’amare Hans? Non può dirlo, perché la sua era un’ossessione genetica, un’istruzione difettata.   
Gli cresceva nella carne, quella voglia; lo strangolava poco a poco.   
Nessuno si è mai accorto di niente, però, perché Lars è sempre stato più forte di tutto – più furbo. Più sveglio.   
Ha scelto di lavorare con i fiori perché ha un debole per le metafore – prendi la digitale: ti avvelena con il rosso acceso del suo cuore tossico.   
Hans non gli ha mai detto di no.   
Passano i mesi e il ricordo di suo fratello si fa sempre più sbiadito, come inconsistente era lui: uno specchio caldo, che non sapeva negarsi.   
Hans, di maschere, ne aveva solo una: quella del disgusto con cui ha imbrattato un foglio, prima di tagliare il cordone ombelicale. Per farlo – che simmetria perfetta ha la vita! – si è stretto una corda attorno al collo.   
I gemelli, tuttavia, sono un corpo che si sdoppia solo per gli altri: quando il cuore di suo fratello si è fermato, in quello di Lars si è aperta una crepa.   
Dal cuore al cervello il passo è più breve di quel che s’immagina.   
  
La psicologia clinica individua cinque stadi nella via crucis del lutto – la negazione, la rabbia, l’auto recriminazione, la depressione, l’accettazione. Lars ne ha scoperto un sesto: la _sostituzione_.   
È stata una rivelazione, un guizzo di luce in una vita al buio: lucidava le foglie d’acanto di una composizione da mille dollari, quando lo schermo lattescente del televisore gli ha regalato una favola.   
Sono giovani e bellissimi, i fratelli Kaulitz, e raccontano di un amore infinito.   
Lars è rimasto a sognare incredulo su quell’affetto sfacciato e così esibito, su quella solidarietà egoista, eppure piena di sfumature; su quegli occhi identici che si cercano oltre le luci e naufragano nella consolazione di un’identità senza ombre.   
Sono il simbolo di tutto quello in cui credeva e che si è illuso di costruire per oltre trent’anni.   
Sono una bandiera.   
Da quel giorno Lars si è nutrito della loro vita: scampoli d’intervista, schegge di ripresa. Vuole sentirli parlare d’amore, perché quelle parole suonano alle sue orecchie come un’eco rassicurante.   
Come un’assoluzione.   
È Hans che non ha capito niente: i gemelli sono fatti l’uno per l’altro. Esistono solo l’uno con l’altro.   
Poi è successo qualcosa d’inspiegabile: quel _qualcosa_ è quanto ha costretto Lars a prendere provvedimenti.   
  
È una calda sera d’estate, quando lo chiamano per un party.   
Le notti californiane sono orge di colore avide d’effimero. Cercano fiori, ma quel che chiedono è un profumo da due soldi che mascheri il puzzo di niente di una vita da comparse – una vita fatta di gente tutta uguale, che pure s’illude d’essere unica.   
Il locale affaccia su una spiaggia privata. L’oceano è un brontolio rassicurante che si avverte appena, soffocato com’è dalla musica.   
In un angolo, discreto come può essere un’orchidea, se ne sta Bill Kaulitz.   
Lars registra subito la sua presenza, ma, soprattutto, registra un’assenza: dov’è suo fratello?   
Consegna i fiori, accetta un drink, non riesce a vincere l’inquietudine del vuoto.   
Poi il suo sguardo trova Adam Lambert: e capisce. Glielo urla l’istinto e poi il buonsenso e poi la piega graziosa delle labbra di Kaulitz.   
Glielo dice la guaina spessa dell’attrazione che li avvolge, così complici e luminosi da far male.   
E Tom non lo sa.   
  
  
In hotel è rientrato alle sei del mattino: un’alba fredda, malata di smog, che pure gli è parsa bellissima.   
La sua pelle sa di sabbia sa di sale sa di Adam.   
L’ha salutato con un bacio discreto, indugiando sulla sua guancia per trovare il coraggio d’ignorarne la bocca.   
Bill esulta, ma è terrorizzato come ogni bambino davanti alla felicità – o come ogni persona sensata, perché l’esistenza è una bilancia che troppo spesso punisce gli ingordi.   
Bill ne vuole ancora e Adam lo asseconda.   
Non si lasciano con un addio, né con un arrivederci. Non si lasciano affatto: è una ritirata strategica, una tregua momentanea, una scusa di comodo.   
Si sente un vigliacco, eppure così felice che non gli avanza spazio per il senso di colpa.   
Il folder del suo cellulare è pieno. La porta della camera di Tom, sigillata su un sonno inquieto.   
_Mi dispiace_ , pensa, _ma ora tocca a te_.   
  
Tocca a Tom sfiorare l’angoscia delle sue notti solitarie, dei suoi respiri trattenuti, mentre altrove si suda e si gode.   
Tocca a Tom sperimentare il dolore di una crescita che sollecita egoismi solitari.   
Tocca a Tom aspettarlo sveglio, mentre Bill cade.   
Felice.   
  
Ha inghiottito un rumoroso sbadiglio, si è spogliato di cotone e sabbia, si è cercato nello specchio.   
Il trucco sciolto, la pelle calda. L’asola scura di un livido dove si sono posate le labbra di Adam – un’altra, molto più larga, sconcia, evidente, arrossa i confini della sua stella segreta.   
“Cazzo,” bisbiglia. E poi sorride.   
  
Tom lo reclama che mezzogiorno è passato da cinque minuti. Se ha fretta di morire, ha scelto la scorciatoia, mugugna tra sé, ma gli apre comunque.   
“Che fine hai fatto?” ringhia il suo gemello e intanto si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di capi d’accusa, recriminazioni facili, pretesti per tirargli uno schiaffo – o stringerlo stretto.   
Bill sbadiglia, si allontana qualche ciocca dagli occhi, sistema l’elastico degli slip quel tanto che basta a nascondere un succhiotto sconcio.   
“Uscivo con una persona. Te l’ho detto.”   
“Chi?”   
“Le conosco, io, quelle che ti scopi?”   
Tom sospira in profondità. “Cos’è? Vuoi farmela pagare?”   
  
C’è qualcosa di querulo, eppure imperativo nel tono di suo fratello.   
C’è un vittimismo di fondo che gli riesce difficile digerire, perché Bill sembra contare qualcosa solo quando non c’è di meglio da fare.   
Quando ha di meglio da fare.   
Si amano così tanto, loro due, che una scelta di libertà sa sempre di tradimento.   
  
“Sei paranoico,” mormora. “Te ne rendi conto?”   
Tom contrae le nocche, poi si stravacca sul letto. “Tu sai sempre quello che faccio. Da quando avresti segreti per me?”   
“Non ho segreti. Sono uscito e preferirei continuare a farlo senza sentirmi in libertà vigilata.”   
“Però non vuoi dirmi con chi.”   
Bill non sa cosa replicare. Potrebbe spendere il nome di Adam, ma qualcosa gli suggerisce che no, sarebbe la scelta sbagliata. Non ora. Non subito. Non prima di aver lasciato decantare l’emozione di una notte e capito cosa potrebbe diventare.   
“Perché devi controllarmi sempre? Lo capisci o no che è fastidioso?”   
Tom si rialza. Ha una voglia pazza di fracassare qualcosa, ma è la sua camera, perciò non osa. “Preferiresti che me ne fregassi di te?”   
Quando Tom lo guarda in quel modo – un misto di devozione canina e possesso – Bill perde la testa. Perde, soprattutto, il coraggio di negarsi.   
Bill adora sentirsi la gola stretta da un guinzaglio, perché gli insicuri non sanno cosa farsene della libertà. La sua, però, è una manciata di efelidi da bambino e occhi da atollo.   
La sua è calda e scopa benissimo.   
“No, Tom. Però facciamo che siamo pari, ok?”   
Il suo gemello sospira in profondità, poi si arrende. “Va bene. Come ti pare. Spero solo che ne sia valsa la pena.”   
  
  
Adam sorride e gli accarezza le labbra, là dove il cappuccino ha lasciato un candido baffo. “Lo ammetto: Neil è più maneggevole.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo e si concentra sulla tazza.   
Sono passati tre giorni, da quella notte. Non ha mai smesso di pensarlo.   
“In che senso?”   
“Che certe cose preferisce non saperle. Vantaggi dell’essere gay con un fratello eterosessuale.”   
Bill solleva sarcastico un sopracciglio. “Non hai un gemello. Tom non è un fratello qualsiasi.”   
“È per questo che l’hai spedito al mare?”   
Negli occhi di Adam guizza una scintilla ironica, ma non fa male. “Sì,” ammette senza abbassare lo sguardo. “Perché volevo vederti.”   
È curioso come gli riesca facile scoprirsi davanti a questo ragazzo sconosciuto, che pure gli è arrivato fino al cuore.   
Curioso, eppure _consolante_.   
Credeva d’essere una statua di ghiaccio, Bill Kaulitz, ma ha incontrato un punteruolo affilato.   
Adam arrossisce un po’. Di giorno è meno bello, ma più vero. Di giorno può spiare i suoi brufoli e regalargli le sue efelidi. Di giorno ti accorgi se quello che provi è un sentimento o una voglia.   
“Ne sono contento. Per la verità…”   
“Hai pensato che me la sarei data a gambe?”   
“Forse.”   
“Non mi conosci bene,” considera Bill. “Anche se… Sì, lo ammetto… Un po’ ci ho pensato.”   
Adam tende il braccio. Le sue dita gli sfiorano la nuca e quando l’abbandonano è il sollievo di una mutilazione.   
Vuole sentirselo addosso.   
“Fallo,” sospira con un filo di voce.   
Adam lo bacia di nuovo. Bill vorrebbe che fosse per sempre.   
  
  
Adam Lambert e Bill Kaulitz hanno una relazione: Lars è stato il primo a scoprirlo; il primo a far combaciare i pezzi di un’amicizia troppo calda e troppo umida per sfruttare quel nome.   
Lars c’era, quando credevano d’essere soli: c’era la notte in cui Bill ha perso la verginità e quella in cui ha scoperto che la seconda volta è migliore della prima, e la terza è meglio della seconda e la quarta non può essere l’ultima.   
Ha spiato tra le pieghe di tutte le sue bugie e ha pianto con il cuore di Tom.   
  
Eccolo là, un altro gemello ingrato. Un altro pronto a recidere la vena che alimenta un cuore in due.   
  
È difficile spiegare cos’ha provato, se disgusto o sollievo. L’ossimoro della vita è che detesti il dolore, eppure te lo aspetti sempre – se non arriva, quasi resti deluso.   
Bill Kaulitz – il traditore – è diventato la sua missione. _Ricucire_ i gemelli Kaulitz, un valido motivo per vivere un giorno e un altro giorno ancora.   
A suonare grottesco è che non ha avuto bisogno di maschere per avvicinarli, perché la sua identità rassicurante è una garanzia.   
Lars Miller, trentasette anni mille maschere mille segreti, agli occhi del mondo è come i suoi fiori: innocuo – e allora eccolo invitato ai party eleganti, ad allestire la quinta dell’altrui vanità; a spiare un’orchidea spavalda e arrogante che si lascia circuire e desiderare con la crudeltà della perfezione.   
Ha studiato abitudini e omissioni, ossessioni e silenzi, sino a comporre una tela resistente e vischiosa.   
L’ultimo punto è arrivato la notte di Halloween: il punto definitivo.   
Perché ha scelto proprio l’anniversario del tradimento – non dice _morte_ , Lars. Non chiama per nome l’obbrobrio – di Hans?   
Perché ha voglia di chiudere il cerchio. Perché erano come i gemelli Kaulitz, loro due, e allora aggiustare una coppia rappresenta ai suoi occhi un’emenda.   
Aggiustare il passato, perché no?   
La verità è che il tasto _rewind_ non esiste e che gli esseri umani puoi danneggiarli – e tanto – ma ad aggiustarli non è capace nessuno.   
  
  
Tom non riesce a crederci; la verità, anzi, è che non vuole arrendersi a quel che sta capitando.   
L’incredulità – la negazione, la distanza – è l’unica difesa che ti resta quando il mondo crolla. Dalle sue parti, poi, di frane rovinose ce n’è stata più d’una.   
Era così eccitato all’idea di vivere in America, Tom! Non passi un’adolescenza – breve, d’accordo, ma ce l’ha avuta anche lui – a rincoglionirti di telefilm senza benedire il culo che ti ha fatto così bravo fortunato bello da finirci dentro.   
Che pellicola è stata, quella dei gemelli Kaulitz?   
Fantascienza, siamo seri. Quando mai si sono visti due sfigati di provincia che finiscono a Los Angeles con tanto di volo privato?   
Be’, è successo.   
Succede pure che la vita non è mai bella come te la raccontano gli altri, perché a guardarla da dentro – a fissarla da dietro – vedi la sporcizia e le crepe.   
Capita che tuo fratello sia gay e la realtà ti cada addosso come una slavina di pietre o di merda, per esempio.   
Tom non ha paura di dire che sì, d’accordo, forse era l’unico a pensarla in quel modo, ma Bill frocio proprio non lo faceva. Non frocio non finocchio non checca non niente: è _normale_ , suo fratello – _era_.   
_Normale_ , però, è l’aggettivo che incolli a chi non vuoi davvero conoscere, e non ti prendi quel disturbo, perché hai il terrore di scoprire cosa si nasconda oltre l’etichetta.   
La paura di Tom è un equivoco infantile: se i gemelli sono uguali, allora Bill non può preferire il cazzo alla fica. Semplice, no? Ma l’identità non è semplice, e qualcuno – forse Simone – doveva dirgli che tanto più si è uguali, quanto più si è diversi.   
Non è chi ti porti a letto che dice di te; non come quello che lasci nel cuore di chi stringi in un abbraccio eterno o nell’amplesso di una notte.   
Non sei meno uomo perché lo prendi nel culo, insomma: tanto, nel culo, la vita lo mette a tutti comunque.   
È un’evidenza banale, ma Tom non riesce ad accettarla, come inaccettabile ai suoi occhi è svegliarsi al buio e in catene, come un bestia.   
  
_Per chi?  
Per cosa?   
_   
Il pazzo gli ha assicurato che andrà tutto bene; che lo sta facendo _per lui_.   
Tom si chiede perché gli tocchi sapere e subire qualcosa che non avrebbe domandato neppure a rincoglionirsi di brutto.   
  
Bill si lamenta da un po’ e gli gocciola addosso. Dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa per rassicurarlo, ma è troppo spaventato incazzato annichilito da un insensato presente per trovare le parole.   
Ne esistono, poi?   
L’uomo ha inventato la lingua per raccontare le sue storie, ma se in mano ti mettono un copione sbrindellato tutto quello che resta è silenzio.   
E poi ce l’ha ancora con Bill: per le sue emozioni anarchiche, per il casino di un amore che non può permettersi, per una maledetta festa in cui, alla fine, hanno imbandito proprio loro due.   
Non ce l’ha la vocazione del tacchino, Tom Kaulitz, anche se al momento si sente un pollo in gabbia.   
Peggio: un cappone. _Castrato_.   
Chiude gli occhi. Respira un’aria che sa di chiuso e di umido e di abbandono. Non c’è luce, né altro rumore che il rantolio sordo del respiro di suo fratello.   
_Se non la finisce di piangere, Cristo, gli tiro un ceffone_ , pensa. Poi ricorda che ha i polsi incatenati e il culo a terra; che Bill ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per frignare, perché è evidente che il matto ce l’ha soprattutto con lui – e nessuno potrebbe sentirsi lusingato da una simile attenzione.   
  
“Basta, dai,” sussurra – e il suo timbro è quasi dolce.   
Bill tira su con il naso, senza dire niente.   
Se solleva un poco il mento, la prima cosa che vede è il grosso anello di ferro che strangola il gemello. La seconda, i lividi che lo stronzo gli ha già lasciato addosso.   
Bill ha gli occhi di una tigre e il coraggio di un leone – ha cominciato a ringhiare come ha ripreso conoscenza. Il loro rapitore ha reagito con i fatti: l’ha domato con il ferro e con le botte.   
Tom è stato zitto, cacasotto e colpevole – o forse furbo, ecco. Furbo e terrorizzato.   
Si sposta un poco attorno al palo, fino a urtare le sue ginocchia.   
Non sa come esordire, perché l’orgoglio gli mangia le scuse; la paura, gli argomenti.   
L’ultima volta in cui si sono parlati l’ha mandato affanculo e Bill gli ha sputato in faccia: “Grazie, ma non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per fottere.”   
_Ultima volta_ è sempre una brutta parola: a maggior ragione se diventa il primo anello di una catena di silenzi.   
E poi una catena vera.


	8. Un cucchiaio da dividere in due

Amore è leccare affamati lo stesso cucchiaio.  
Tutta la chimica del sesso, l’infinita retorica che chiami ‘amore’ non è che un pasto: mordi, annusi, lappi, godi. Ti nutri dell’altro per riempire quel gran vuoto che hai dentro e che niente colmerà mai.  
La solitudine è la cifra profonda dell’essere umano, come lo è il riso. Solo gli uomini sanno di nascere e vivere e morire soli. Solo gli uomini imparano a riderne, perché tanto non c’è niente da fare.  
Ridono e scopano.  
  
 _Una scopata vi seppellirà_.  
  
Amare la vita è un atto di forza, per non dire autentica bulimia esistenziale.  
La psicologia lega il sesso al cibo, il cucchiaio al futuro: se non ti nutri, non cresci.  
Se non cresci, non perdi mai.  
Se non perdi, non vivi.  
  
Adam, invece, è uno che il rischio di perdere se l’è assunto presto: è caduto e si è rialzato; è arrivato ultimo e poi è volato al cielo.  
Nel tepore di lenzuola madide, intrise dell’odore di un altro, rotola supino a fissare il soffitto.  
Al suo fianco, di quando in quando, gambe lunghissime gli assestano un calcetto prepotente.  
Bill ha nel sangue l’egoismo dei principi, delle dive, dei guerrieri. Sulla bocca, l’innocenza degli anni che qualcun altro gli ha rubato.  
Baciarlo, pensa Adam, è quasi un esercizio di nostalgia.  
Allunga il braccio, gli sfiora i capelli.  
Bill gli rotola contro; palpebre strette, lo cerca con l’accanimento di un cucciolo.  
“Sei sveglio?”  
“Forse,” biascica a mezza bocca: poi comincia a leccargli il capezzolo sinistro quasi volesse consumarglielo.  
“Ehi!” sogghigna. “Non ne hai ancora abbastanza?”  
Bill apre un occhio. Un lampo ilare lo attraversa, ma è la malizia innocua di un vergine che mima la guerra della seduzione conoscendone appena le regole essenziali.  
“Indovina?”  
Adam ride, si piega sul fianco e gli stringe il mento tra le dita.  
Ha un viso stupendo, Kaulitz, che il trucco sciolto rende solo più autentico e desiderabile.  
“Regola numero uno,” gli sussurra a fior di labbra, prima di leccarne la bocca carnosa. “Mai far capire all’altro quanto ti piace.”  
Bill socchiude le palpebre. “E perché?”  
“Perché c’è più gusto a desiderare quello che non puoi avere.”  
Kaulitz apre la bocca e si allontana un poco. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo è cambiato: da liquido e arrendevole che era, sembra quasi spaventato.  
Adam libera un sospiro estenuato. “Regola numero due: prima di arrivare a conclusioni affrettate, chiedi.”  
Bill si morde le labbra. “Regola numero tre,” sibila senza guardarlo. “Vaffanculo.”  
Adam scuote il capo e si puntella sul gomito. “Carino da parte tua, ma no, direi che non ho bisogno d’inviti. E se questo improvviso cambio d’umore è legato alla regola numero uno, fattelo passare, perché non ti sto scaricando.”  
Bill, che ha le orecchie in fiamme, ma finge una rocciosa indifferenza, rovista tra le lenzuola alla ricerca degli slip. “Ah, no?” borbotta, finché Adam non compie lo sforzo supremo di sedersi, sporgersi oltre il letto e recuperare una pallottola umidiccia che – qualche petting fa – era un preziosissimo paio di shorts Calvin Klein. “Perché sembrava proprio il contrario. Sembrava il classico discorso da…”  
 _Santa pazienza_ , pensa Adam, prima di lanciargli un involto che sintetizza alla perfezione quanto hanno appena diviso: il buio della notte, il miele del piacere, l’umido della voglia.  
“Stop. Ti prego, Bill, evita di fare il crucco che spacca il capello in quattro e ascolta uno più grande: stavo giocando.”  
Kaulitz gli rifila un’occhiata furibonda. “Be’… Bello scherzo di merda, complimenti. Io sto raccontando balle a tutti per stare con te, e tu mi dici che a questo punto hai perso l’interesse, perché tanto ti ho già regalato il culo!”  
E Adam vorrebbe ridergli in faccia e abbracciarlo e baciarlo tutto, per come è giovane, stupido e incontaminato – per come è autentico, soprattutto, e grezzo e imperfetto. È mille volte più attraente del bellissimo poster che vendono, perché la rabbia latente che gli corre sotto la pelle è proprio quanto gli conferisce una bellezza sovrumana.  
“Appunto,” sospira. “Proprio perché ti stai complicando la vita, te l’ho detto.”  
Bill lo guarda, ma è troppo furioso – ferito? – per fare domande.  
“Dai, torna qui,” gli offre morbido, ma Kaulitz non l’asseconda. Adam rotea gli occhi e si abbandona ai guanciali con teatrale esasperazione. Se Bill crede di vincerlo sulle scene madri, non ha ancora capito di avere a che fare con un consumato professionista.  
“D’accordo, dovevo immaginarlo,” bofonchia. “In fondo ti ho svezzato, no?”  
Kaulitz apre la bocca e gli sfugge un “Che?” cigolante e comicissimo.  
“Benvenuto nel fantastico mondo degli arcobaleni, Bill,” ridacchia. “Sesso usa-e-getta, relazioni lampo, scopate libere e molta, molta più scelta là fuori di quella che potresti anche solo immaginare.”  
Bill ha ora un’espressione dall’ottusità disarmante.  
“Guarda che il sesso gay non è una questione d’incastri, _tesoro_ …”  
Detesta recitare questa parte, ma è una ruota. Qualcuno l’ha fatto con lui, quand’era vergine e fragile. Qualcuno deve farlo con Bill, prima che si crei troppe illusioni – e si bruci.  
“… Ma di testa. Hai presente cosa fa un maschio in una comunissima relazione? Immaginane due insieme.”  
Bill non reagisce: l’ha colto di sorpresa, offrendogli la face nera della sua luminosissima luna.  
“Se il sesso etero è un pessimo affare per chiunque, il mondo degli omosessuali fa molto più male. La fedeltà? Un optional. La promiscuità? La regola. Per questo non ti conviene imbandire subito il cuore, a meno che tu non ne abbia uno di ricambio.”  
“Io… Che vuol dire questo discorso… Adesso?”  
Gliel’ha chiesto con un filo di voce.  
Adam sbuffa. “Io sono il tuo primo ragazzo, Bill, e, credimi, ne sono orgoglioso come di poche cose in vita mia.”  
“Da quello che hai detto…”  
“Lasciami finire. Proprio perché sono il tuo primo ragazzo, quello che senti ti sembra fortissimo. Tutto è amplificato e vivo e credi che questo significhi…”  
“Non ti montare la testa,” ringhia Bill. “Abbiamo scopato qualche volta, e allora?”  
Adam sorride. “Non bluffare. Sono più vecchio, ci sono già passato e, proprio perché tengo a te, devo avvertirti.”  
Kaulitz si accanisce sugli slip, senza una parola.  
“Non darmi più potere di quello che merito… O più importanza di quella che ho. Non innamorarti del primo ragazzo che passa, Bill, solo perché è un ragazzo.”  
Bill respira rumorosamente, a testa bassa.  
“Non buttarti via, solo perché credi di dover recuperare qualcosa. A correre troppo, spesso e volentieri, non si arriva da nessuna parte.”  
  
   
“Oh, mi mancava…” Tommy rotea gli occhi. “Mi mancava l’angolo di _Adam il Magnanimo_ , _Adam il Profeta delle Cause Perse_ e cos’altro? _Adam il Coglione_? No, perché a questo punto devi spiegarmi…”  
In Ratliff convivono due personalità antitetiche: c’è il ragazzo sensibile, timido e fragile che ti viene spontaneo proteggere, e c’è un grezzo-asociale-pezzo-di-merda che ti sputa in faccia la prima verità utile. Per l’occasione, neppure a dirlo, non si è disturbato a offrirgli il gemello buono.  
“… Mesi che ci – _mi_ – rincoglionisci con ‘sta storia di Bill Kaulitz, della faccia di Bill Kaulitz, del culo di Bill Kaulitz e di quanto ti faresti ‘sto crucco minorenne* che, a dirla tutta, neppure mi pare niente di eccezionale, poi te lo regala e tu cosa fai? Il grande uomo di mondo!”  
Adam sospira e fa cenno al cameriere di portargli un altro milk-shake. Quando la vita picchia duro, il gene ciccione si riaffaccia con soluzioni di comodo.  
“Al più sarebbe _di letto_ … E no, non l’ho di sicuro fatto per impressionarlo.”  
Tommy solleva ironico un sopracciglio. Lontani dal palco, lontani da faretti dozzinali e fanservice e mascherate, sono quello che sono: complici, amici, fratelli, a volte amanti.  
“E allora per cosa, sentiamo… Non mi risulta che Adam Lambert si porti a letto un manuale di psicologia. Si spoglia prima di tirarlo fuori dalle tasche!”  
Il cameriere serve il milk-shake con la faccia di uno che stia per avere un attacco fulminante di diarrea. Adam lo ignora: preferisce compatirlo anziché discutere. Per cosa, poi? I pregiudizi danneggiano solo chi ne ha piena la testa.  
“Perché ha vent’anni. Ti ricordi com’era?”  
Tommy si gratta la guancia. “Ne ho ventinove, ti ricordo. Parliamo dell’altro ieri. E sì, me lo ricordo: una merda cui sopravvivi comunque.”  
“Be’, lui non ce la farebbe.”  
“Ma _povero tesoro_! Ora sono davvero impressionato dalla tua generosità!”  
“Cos’è? Ti rode il culo o ti diverti a esasperarmi?”  
Ratliff gli rifila un’occhiata polare. “No. Non mi sto divertendo. Non mi diverto in generale a sentirti straparlare e non mi diverto, nel caso specifico, a guardare quanto e come riesci a renderti ridicolo.”  
“ _Ridicolo_?”  
“Ridicolo. Avanti, Adam, sappiamo tutti e due come finisce.”  
Adam socchiude le palpebre. “No. Io non lo so. Illuminami.”  
Tommy rotea gli occhi. “Finisce che t’innamori. Finisce che quel ragazzino farà poltiglia di te, perché tu credi che abbia un’anima, ma solo perché la cerchi al livello del buco del culo!”  
“Ah, ah… E qui ti volevo. Perché non ammetti che sei geloso? Perché non ti sforzi di prendere un minimo le distanze da…”  
“ _Noi_? E tu perché non usi tutta questa tua innata _delicatezza_ per me? Perché ti aspetti che ti assolva sempre o, peggio, stia a farti da confessionale? Vuoi la mia approvazione? Be’, non l’avrai. Non l’avrai perché tu per primo sai che stai facendo una stronzata. E non l’avrai perché sì, anch’io penso che stai facendo una stronzata. Kaulitz è una divetta che deve ancora capire da che parte stare. Tu, no. Tu ce l’hai una parte.”  
Adam apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono.  
“E un’altra cosa… Il day-off è bello quando dura poco. Se non te lo ricordassi, siamo nel pieno del tour per cui hai lavorato una vita. Vuoi mandare tutto a puttane per una principessa _col_ pisello?”  
Adam contrae le dita. Il milk-shake di troppo, intoccato, gli ricorda che è troppo grande per gli alibi da matricola infelice.  
“A quello la vita ha dato tutto. Noi due, invece, abbiamo mangiato merda. Non siete della stessa pasta.”  
“Adesso basta.”  
Il suo tono è rugginoso e cattivo, ma non riesce a pentirsene. Tommy afferra la borsa e abbandona il locale. “Si parte alle dieci,” è tutto quello che gli dice prima di voltargli le spalle.  
Adam resta solo. Come uno stronzo.  
Vorrebbe capire dove ha sbagliato, ma la verità è che no: non pensa di aver sbagliato.  
È stato onesto con Bill. È stato onesto con Tommy.  
Non è stato onesto con se stesso. Ad Adam, no: la verità non l’ha detta.  
Cosa prova davvero per Bill, oltre la soddisfazione di una conquista impossibile?  
Adam non ha vent’anni di cuore in gola, ma ne ha quasi trenta – di merda, come dice Ratliff, e di esperienza.  
Bill è bellissimo, è dolce e t’incatena al bisogno. Nella sua vita non possono esserci ombre. Non può esserci un rapporto come il loro.  
“’Fanculo,” mastica a mezza bocca, poi il cellulare squilla.  
  
“Non m’interrompere.” È Bill. “Perché forse dirò un casino di stronzate, ma te le voglio dire lo stesso.”  
Gli sfugge un sorriso.  
L’accento di Bill non è mai perfetto, ma peggiora con ammirevole costanza quando si emoziona. Se l’inglese della California, imbastardito da suggestioni latine, è tutt’altro che comprensibile ai più, il crucco-americano di Kaulitz è un surreale esperanto.  
  
“Ho pensato a quello che mi hai detto. Ci ho pensato per tutti questi giorni…”  
  
Che sono dieci. Probabilmente li hanno contati entrambi.  
  
“E forse ho capito quello che volevi dirmi. L’ho capito e volevo ringraziarti.”  
“Non devi.”  
“E invece sì.”  
  
Il tono di Bill si è fatto più acuto, quasi imperativo.  
  
“Devo ringraziarti perché tu avresti potuto prendermi per il culo, no? Cioè… Intendo anche in senso metaforico.”  
  
 _Ma chi ti ha inventato?_ pensa Adam, e già la giornata ha assunto tutt’altro colore.  
  
“Io sono uno che perde subito la testa. Fosse stato per me, mi sarei sposato a quindici anni, perché… Perché sì, perché al dunque non penso mai e di sicuro faccio male. Però con te mi è capitato qualcosa di diverso, e allora…”  
“Bill… Non c’è bisogno che…”  
“Per favore, se m’interrompi sarà ancora peggio di così,” lamenta Kaulitz. “Non so se sono innamorato di te, Adam, e la cosa che mi spaventa è proprio questa, perché io, di solito, vedo tutto in bianco e nero. Forse sto crescendo o forse mi sto incasinando: non lo so. Quello che so è che hai ragione… Che se devo nascondermi, allora vuol dire che non mi merito niente, perché che vita è quella di un pezzo di carta?”  
“Bill… Stop. Ora ti devo fermare per forza. Hai vent’anni…”  
“Ne compio ventuno tra due settimane.”  
“Resti sempre piccolo.”  
“Un cazzo. Ne so molto più di quello che credi.”  
“No. Ti manca la pratica e ti manca il buonsenso di capire che puoi bruciarti per molto meno. Non posso permetterlo, mi dispiace.”  
“Pensi che non abbia abbastanza talento da vendere la mia musica anche se dicessi che sono frocio? Perché ti do una grande notizia: _tutti_ pensano che sono frocio. Pensano che sono frocio e che mi faccio scopare da mio fratello!”  
Adam sospira.  
Il Ratliff cattivo ha colpito ancora e ha detto una gran verità: sta precipitando a rotta di collo nell’orbita Kaulitz.  
“Se dicessi che sono gay e basta… Dio, sarei quasi normale!”  
“Bill, non confondere il marketing con la vita vera.”  
“E che mi dici di te? Per caso il fatto di essere…”  
“Sono arrivato secondo ad _American Idol_ , tanto per dirne una. La vittoria era lì, a portata di mano, ma no: un frocio non può essere incoronato pop-star. Non in prima serata. Fidati, Bill: quando ti dico che la situazione è molto più complicata di come ti pare, _io_ so di cosa parlo.”  
Bill si sta innervosendo: lo percepisce dal respiro ora pesante e spezzato; dalle pause che oppone tra una replica e l’altra. “Lo dirò a mio fratello.”  
“Bill…”  
“… E, credimi… In questo caso sei _tu_ che non immagini cosa stia per succedermi.”  
La comunicazione s’interrompe prima che possa opporre uno straccio di replica.  
Per la prima volta da che l’ha incontrato, ha il sospetto che no, trent’anni potrebbero non bastargli a gestire questa storia.  
Non trent’anni, non il coraggio del Brutto Anatroccolo.  
  
   
   
“Sono nachos, quelli?”  
“Uh, uh.”  
“Nachos e formaggio fuso?”  
Adam si netta le dita con una salvietta. “Non ci vedi?”  
Sutan libera un sospiro teatrale, prima di afferrare il vassoio e, con eleganza tennistica, scodellarlo oltre la feritoia che dà su un budello secondario.  
“Grazie. Era la mia cena, fino a prova contraria.”  
Amrull non si scompone e lo scruta con un’espressione che non gli piace per niente. “Da quando si sale sul palco con lo stomaco pieno?”  
“Da quando hai un sold-out da tremila posti e non ti va di cadere lungo dopo la prima mezzora?”  
Sutan solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Riprova, sarai più fortunato.”  
Adam scrolla il capo e si concentra sul BlackBerry. Potrebbe twittare alla morte o perdersi nel delirio di Facebook, ma la verità è che quando gli rode il culo anche la sua interattività ne risente.  
“Se ti butti sul cibo spazzatura, vuol dire che tira una brutta aria.”  
“No. Vuol dire che avevo voglia di nachos e basta.”  
“Puoi fregare chiunque, ma non il sottoscritto. Purtroppo per me, ho il dono di capire gli altri.”  
“Allora potresti spostare la tua _sensibilità_ altrove? Tra meno di un quarto d’ora sarò là fuori e ho bisogno…”  
“Intanto hai bisogno di raccontarmi che diavolo sta succedendo da un po’, perché sarà anche vero che il mio compito è quello di pitturarti la faccia, ma non è che un muso da manuale me lo renda più gradevole.”  
“Sono solo…”  
“D’accordo, tanto vale che te lo dica: ho già torchiato Tommy.”  
Adam apre la bocca.  
“Sai quanto posso essere persuasivo, perciò è inutile che te la prenda con lui.”  
“Oh, no… Perché dovrei?”  
“Non dovresti perché è preoccupato per te, prima di tutto. Allora… Com’è finita con il ragazzino?”  
“Potresti evitare di metterla come… Che so? Come se fossi un cacciatore di minorenni? Perché ti assicuro che quell’ambizione mi manca.”  
Sutan ride – e Dio solo sa cosa ci sia di comico nella situazione. Nel mentre, neppure a farlo apposta, il BlackBerry lo reclama.  
  
 _Detto tutto. Un casino tremendo. Ti manco?_  
  
Bill.  
Già. Proprio Bill.  
  
 _Stai bene?_  
Invio.  
  
 _No, ma tanto a chi importa?_  
  
 _A me._  
Invio  
  
 _Sul serio?_  
  
 _Sì. Sul serio. Mi manchi._  
Invio.  
  
 _< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 I love you.  
_   
“Carino. Proprio da generazione Z.”  
E Sutan ridacchia da sopra la sua spalla, drag queen del cazzo con la delicatezza di un camionista.  
“Allora? Non esiste più la parola ‘privacy’?”  
“E da quando saresti un tipo discreto, _tu_?”  
 _Da quando ho lui_ , vorrebbe rispondergli. _Da quando ho qualcuno da difendere e da crescere_.  
  
   
… Invece non ce l’ha fatta. Non può crescerlo, perché davanti alla vita è il primo a sentirsi ancora un bambino spaventato.  
Non l’ha difeso, perché a inghiottirlo è stata proprio una notte americana di streghe e di mostri.  
Quelli _veri_.  
  
* Le vicende si svolgono prima del compimento dei ventuno anni di Bill Kaulitz, età che segna il conseguimento effettivo della maggiore età in tutti gli stati della confederazione USA.


	9. Le groupie non durano fino all'ora di colazione

Chi ti parla della bellezza della sincerità, dell’onestà, del gioco a carte scoperte, il più delle volte è un bugiardo o uno spaventoso baro.   
La verità, nei fatti, è spesso sgradevole e dolorosa. Persino quel che chiami ‘amore’ è di per sé una bugia pietosa, poiché rappresenta la retorica a buon mercato con cui fissi una decina di minuti umidi.   
Tom Kaulitz lo sa bene, come inevitabile quando ti concedi alla notte con l’ambizione vorace di un predatore di sogni.   
Sissignore: ogni donna che bacia, accarezza, penetra ha la certezza di possederlo. Poi arriva l’alba, Tom sbadiglia, si arriccia sul fianco, scopre a chi spetta l’onore del suo orgasmo e le dà il culo.   
Le groupie non durano mai fino all’ora di colazione: è una legge antica quanto il mondo.   
I fratelli, in compenso, sono una catena per la vita.   
  
Tom si è pentito di quella domanda nel momento stesso in cui l’ha posta a Bill.   
Forse ha persino odiato il suo gemello per non averlo fermato in tempo – per non aver mentito.   
Bill, un contaballe di talento, un bugiardo matricolato, ha scelto l’odiosa via della verità: gli ha squadernato sotto il muso quasi un mese di vita sentimenti scopate clandestine.   
Il suo gemello lo chiama _amore_ e _fiducia_ e _sei-la-persona-più-importante-della-mia-vita-Tom_.   
Tom si chiede quanto diavoli costi amare un candido demonio.   
  
Ricorda tutto dell’istante in cui il sospetto è diventato certezza, come capita solo per quegli irripetibili attimi che sembrano decidere della vita e della morte – o del diventare grandi, punto e basta.   
Ventuno agosto duemiladieci: l’afa l’ha tirato giù dal letto zuppo e con un rodimento di culo che – visti gli sviluppi della giornata – sa di oracolo.   
Si è trascinato sino al mobile bar della suite, intorpidito e lento. Il riflesso dell’ampia finestra gli restituisce le linee di un ragazzo bellissimo, baciato dalla fortuna e, a quanto pare, anche dal sole della California.   
Si passa la mano contro le guance. Un filo di barba malfatta lo punge, ma la sua ultima conquista ha detto che gli dà qualcosa di sensuale e sessuale, e allora va bene.   
Non ha più voglia di somigliare a un ragazzino.   
Si versa da bere del succo, mentre i pensieri – come capita sempre sul far dell’alba – scivolano via liquidi e disordinati.   
È successo _qualcosa_.   
Hanno perso l’equilibrio.   
L’ananas è tanto dolce da dare la nausea; l’incertezza gli stringe lo stomaco in una morsa.   
Ha sentito Bill piangere e poi ridere e poi cantare solo.   
Ha spiato brandelli di canzoni stupide, che chiudono tutte con un _I love you_ smielato.   
Bill non l’ha mai detto neppure a quindici anni.   
Bill è diventato un estraneo.   
Il pointer abbandona la brandina dimenando la coda e cercandolo con quel suo modo inconfondibile d’essere amico, confidente, complice quando il sonno non viene o la notte sembra troppo lunga. “Poi andiamo a farci una corsa,” gli dice, perché dividere il silenzio con un cane gli pare meno patetico che non incollarsi al cellulare e chiamare mammina.   
Sbuffa e fissa il niente oltre la finestra – che poi niente non è, quanto una spettacolare piscina tra palmizi lussureggianti.   
Tra un pugno di settimane saranno di nuovo in Germania: photoshoot e marchette televisive e interviste e bronci recitati.   
Tra un pugno di giorni avranno ventuno anni, saranno grandi davvero, saranno ancora più sbronzi.   
Tom sospira, rovescia quanto resta del succo nel lavandino, accarezza la testa del pointer e si trascina in bagno. Ha bisogno di una doccia, di svegliarsi davvero, di macinare chilometri e sudore e cattivi pensieri: poi – forse – avrà il coraggio di porre qualche domanda a Bill.   
  
Un coraggio che avrebbe fatto meglio a non trovare mai.   
  
Quando torna, la prima cosa che vede è il culo del gemello, per metà incastrato nel frigorifero.   
La bassottina gli frusta le caviglie con la coda e ansima vogliosa di tutto.   
“Quando perderai quel vizio?” sbuffa, mentre Bill torna ad assumere una posizione plausibile.   
“E anche questo,” puntualizza seccato Tom, nel vedere che mezzo litro di latte è finito nello stomaco del gemello senza passare dal bicchiere. “Se mi verrà un herpes…”   
Bill gli mostra il medio, si strofina le labbra e poi libera qualcosa a metà strada tra lo sbadiglio e il rutto.   
Chi ha inventato la massima sulla durata delle groupie, sapeva di cosa parlava: non c’è nulla più del risveglio a dire chi sei; non c’è nulla come il sole del mattino che assottigli la maschera sino a renderla un velo inconsistente.   
“… Se ti verrà un herpes, sarà là sotto e di sicuro non sarà colpa mia,” è il ‘buongiorno’ della mattina, prima che inauguri l’affannosa ricerca delle sigarette.   
“Ben sveglio anche a te, _fratellino_ ,” ironizza Tom, lanciandogli il pacchetto di Marlboro e l’accendino. Bill fa scattare la ghiera e gli tira un bacio.   
“Già va meglio,” sogghigna.   
Bill si trascina in terrazza stirandosi come un gatto, la sigaretta tra le labbra e quei capelli improbabili che gli danno un’aria da pazzo sconvolto anche quando non deve salire sul palco.   
“Tu non fumi?” gli chiede, mentre cicca nel vuoto senza darsi pena di divieti, incendi e chissà cos’altro. Quello di Bill è un sistema Kaulitz-centrico che non ammette deroghe.   
“Già servito. È un pezzo che sono sveglio.”   
Bill sbadiglia ancora. “Sei andato a correre?”   
Tom solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “L’alternativa è che mi abbiano tirato una secchiata d’acqua,” fa, indicandogli una maglietta da strizzare. “E no, non è successo. Tu, piuttosto? La suite imperiale non ti basta più?”   
È una domanda retorica, cui Bill non si cura di rispondere. Mangiare insieme è un bisogno fisico, prima ancora di un rito: se non possono dividere lo stesso appartamento, devono almeno inventarsi una scusa per ricostruire il loro tempo.   
“Dovresti provare anche tu. Ti rimette al mondo.”   
Bill inclina un poco il capo e gli rivolge un sorrisino carico di sarcasmo. “Sembri uno straccio molto usato, Tom. Forse sarai più credibile dopo una doccia.”   
Potrebbe rifilargli una stoccata altrettanto maligna, ma preferisce tacere.   
Oltre i ruoli assegnati da una rivista per adolescenti cretine, Tom sa molto bene quale sia la sua parte nel mondo, quali le sue virtù e quale, soprattutto, il suo ruolo nell’equilibrio sbilenco di una coppia di gemelli troppo uguali e troppo diversi.   
“Ti vanno i waffeln?” gli chiede, mentre Bill si stravacca sul divano con bassotto al seguito.   
“Solo se li fai tu. Quelli locali fanno schifo.”   
Sembra tutto normale, tutto come a casa: Bill che dà gli ordini e Tom che li esegue, perché gli piace accontentarlo viziarlo coccolarlo.   
Gli piace pensare ch’è l’uomo di Bill Kaulitz, la persona più importante della sua vita.   
“Quanto sei pretenzioso, mamma mia!”   
Bill accarezza il bassotto e non risponde.   
Tom comincia a miscelare uova e zucchero, mentre la piastra si scalda.   
“Anche tu, comunque, ti sei svegliato presto. Di solito non ti affacci mai prima delle quattro.”   
“Di solito non sei solo, no?”   
Tom libera un profondo sospiro.   
Se Bill smettesse di essere geloso delle sue donne, gli spezzerebbe il cuore. Il fatto che si comporti come una moglie cornuta, tuttavia, gli fa spesso cadere le palle – e non è più gradevole.   
“Sei male informato. Non sono uscito nelle ultime sere. Tu, invece, hai avuto parecchio da fare. O sbaglio?”   
Bill si volge nella sua direzione. Quando non è truccato, è come fissare uno specchio; i loro occhi, però, come i loro sguardi, non si somigliano per niente. Quello di Tom è placido e tranquillo, quasi canino. Quello di Bill è spietato e affilato. Da drago.   
“Cioè?”   
Tom scucchiaia pastella nello stampo, ostentando una serenità tanto patetica quanto recitata. “All’inizio di agosto sei sparito per quasi due giorni. Suppongo che sia anche inutile che ti chieda dove sei stato.”   
Bill libera un profondo sospiro, poi torna a guardarlo e gli risponde. _Purtroppo_.   
“Tempe.”   
Tom apre la bocca. “Non sforzarti: non sai dov’è.”   
“E… E dove sarebbe, visto che la sai tanto lunga?”   
Bill si alza; è teso e fissa il soffitto, come gli capita sempre quando ho voglia di sparare una balla abbastanza grossa e credibile da salvargli il culo.   
Questa volta, tuttavia, non lo farà.   
“È in Arizona. A parecchie ore d’auto da qui.”   
“Che?”   
“Ho noleggiato un pick-up e ho guidato fino a mattina.”   
Tom scodella la prima cialda con un gesto rabbioso. Ha mille domande da fare, ma non sa da che parte cominciare l’interrogatorio.   
“Non ti ho detto la verità. Non tutta, almeno.”   
Tom lo guarda. “Non è stata l’avventura di una notte, insomma.”   
Bill annuisce a labbra strette.   
“Be’, sei un cretino. Se ti piace così tanto da farti attraversare l’America, presentarmela era la prima cosa che dovevi fare. Hai proprio una bassa opinione di me, se…”   
“Presentartel _o_ ,” sussurra Bill.   
Tom boccheggia.   
“Non è una ragazza.”   
_Mi bastava il pronome_ , pensa Tom, ma non parla. I suoi pensieri, di punto in bianco, non hanno coerenza.   
Non è quello che si aspettava di sentire. Non ha nemmeno più voglia di ascoltare.   
“E… Non credo che ci sia bisogno di presentazioni, perché… È abbastanza famoso, ecco.”   
La cialda si carbonizza lentamente, esalando un puzzo micidiale. Tom lo realizza appena; stacca la spina della piastra con una violenza che molto dice del suo stato d’animo, poi si netta le mani.   
L’essenzialità di gesti quotidiani di solito basta a restituirgli il controllo. In questo caso, nondimeno, quell’ipotesi pare molto oltre le sue reali possibilità.   
“Chi è?”   
La sua voce non ha spessore. Bill arretra di un passo. Gli tremano le labbra e il suo sguardo è pieno di niente.   
“Adam Lambert.”   
Secco, come un colpo di fucile.   
“Adam Lambert?”   
Non è che goda nel rifargli il verso: è che vuole sentirsi sulla lingua quel nome per leggerlo con il cuore di Bill. Non gli riesce, però.   
Questa volta cuore e carne non si sfiorano nemmeno.   
Bill precipita sul divano con un tonfo secco. “Io sono… Sono molto coinvolto.”   
Tom stringe i denti. “Coinvolto nel senso che…”   
Bill solleva gli occhi e lo fissa – lo pietrifica, anzi. “Sì, ci sono andato a letto, Tom. E mi è piaciuto.”   
Tom scuote il capo. Libera una risatina stridula, che sa di crisi isterica, più che d’ilarità mal contenuta. Una crisi isterica con tutti i crismi. “Oh, merda… Quello è riuscito davvero a…”   
“Non _quello_ : Adam. E non è riuscito a fare niente che io per primo non abbia voluto fare.”   
Il tono di Bill è freddo, quasi didattico. Prova a farlo ragionare, come se non sapesse che s’incazza per molto meno.   
Nessuno deve entrare nel territorio di Tom Kaulitz. Nessuno può permettersi d’entrare in Bill.   
“Non ci credo.”   
È come un lutto: negare è la prima difesa che gli sovviene.   
“Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? Natalie ti ha detto che mi sarebbe preso un colpo e ti ha aiutato a montare…”   
“Tom… _No_. L’unica cosa che ha fatto Natalie è stata piazzare un po’ di balle a Jost e a Dennis per pararmi il culo.”   
_E tu l’hai dato via gratis al cugino frocio di Lady Gaga?_ mastica rabbioso tra i denti, ma il cervello vince sulla pancia e lo aiuta a tacere.   
“Da quanto va avanti questa storia?”   
“Da circa un mese.”   
“Mi racconti stronzate a braccio da un mese?”   
Bill si morde le labbra. “Non ti ho…”   
Tom lo fulmina con un’occhiata.   
“Non volevo arrivare a questo… Non volevo che mi giudicassi, d’accordo? Dovevo prima capire se ne valeva la pena!”   
La voce di suo fratello si è fatta acuta, quasi disperata.   
“A te piace stare con quello?”   
“Si chiama Adam. Ce l’ha un nome, d’accordo? Usalo.”   
Tom arriccia le labbra in una piega crudele. “Ma chi te lo tocca, Adam… Chi si azzarda a…”   
“Cristo, la finisci?”   
Bill si è alzato di nuovo – teso, come un arco male incoccato.   
“Chi sta sopra?”   
“Tom!”   
“Visto che sei in vena di confidenze, potresti almeno togliermi la curiosità. Sei quello che lo mette dentro o che…”   
“Sei uno stronzo!” sibila Bill, e ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime rabbiose. “Mi piace un ragazzo, e allora? Non devo vergognarmi di questo! Non c’è niente di sbagliato in me!”   
Tom distoglie lo sguardo. I cani, sensibili forse più dei padroni, si sono accucciati dietro un divano e lì restano, coda e orecchie basse.   
“Be’, difficile da sostenere, non ti pare? Uno non si sveglia frocio da un giorno all’altro!”   
Bill apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono.   
Le guance, segnate dalle lacrime, sono arrossate di dispiacere e rabbia.   
“Non mi sono svegliato frocio! Mi sono guardato intorno e ho capito che le troie che ti scopi tu mi facevano schifo. Mi sono accorto che mi faceva _tutto_ schifo, perché la persona giusta per me non era una bionda di plastica!”   
Tom incrocia le braccia al petto. “Meglio due tette finte che…”   
“Ma sta’ zitto! Fai il galletto e sei patetico. Sei un ragazzetto di un buco in culo al mondo, ecco cosa sei. Non capisci un cazzo di donne e pretendi di scopartele tutte per imparare qualcosa. Be’, non sai niente, Tom. Perciò non provare a fare la morale a me, che almeno ho il buongusto…”   
“Buongusto? Sei entrato nel frocio-club e già pretendi l’esclusiva?”   
Da come Bill lo sta fissando, potrebbe cavargli gli occhi.   
È difficile dire cosa accadrà tra loro, perché l’amore più bello del mondo può trasformarsi in un’agonia da lasciarti secco.   
“D’accordo… Pensala come ti pare. Ti faccio schifo? Accomodati… Anzi, prendi il tuo numero e mettiti in fila.”   
La voce di Bill trema da morire. Il suo sguardo è polare.   
“È evidente che ti ho sopravvalutato, Tom, ma non fa niente. Sono grande. Non ho bisogno della tua approvazione.”   
Tom stringe i denti. “È tutto quello che hai da dirmi?”   
Bill recupera la bassottina e si avvia alla porta. “Sì.”   
“Perfetto, perché non mi va più di ascoltarti… Anzi, immagino che non mi andrà per un pezzo, perciò stammi alla larga.”   
“Basta chiedere,” mormora Bill a testa bassa: e Tom non sa se ha più voglia di fracassare qualcosa o piangere come il bambino che era fino a qualche giorno fa.   
  
   
   
   
A riportarlo al presente è un rumore metallico, dalla cadenza costante.   
Bill, ch’è sfinito, ma non può sedersi, è il primo a realizzare che il pazzo sta tornando.   
“Per favore, stai zitto,” gli sussurra, perché, chiunque sia il loro aggressore, è certo che non nutre particolare simpatia per suo fratello.   
Bill si morde la lingua e tenta di asciugarsi il viso.   
“Magari riusciamo a cavarcela… Mercanteggiando un po’.”   
“Cos’è? Adesso sei tu che vuoi vendere il culo?” gli sibila Bill a voce bassa.   
D’accordo: un po’ se l’è cercata. Un po’ è evidente come si sia distribuita l’intelligenza nell’utero di Simone.   
“Voglio solo dire che a ringhiare come stai facendo non…”   
  
È troppo tardi: il matto è a una manciata di passi da loro e li sta osservando – e Tom teme che finirà con il pisciarsi addosso.   
A lasciarlo terrorizzato e confuso, è l’odiosa normalità del loro spaventoso ospite: a guardarlo, almeno, non lo prenderesti mai per un pazzo criminale.   
Alto – molto alto – ben piantato, ha l’aspetto piacevole e rassicurante di un americano da cartolina.   
Tom pensa che gli manca solo la camicia di flanella a scacchi e la salsa barbecue in mano per rasentare lo stereotipo.   
I suoi occhi, però, di un colore slavato, tra il grigio e l’azzurro, non hanno né sguardo né espressione; se li sente scivolare addosso, Tom, e per ogni invisibile carezza, un brivido gli corre lungo la pelle.   
  
“Immagino che avrai fame,” gli dice – e si rivolge a lui, a lui solo. Bill è quasi non esistesse.   
Tom stringe le labbra e non replica.   
Il matto li guarda senza rimorso e senza soddisfazione. Pare quasi che averli incatenati in un sottoscala sia una scelta d’arredo come un’altra.   
“Ti ho sentito,” mormora dopo un po’ il terribile ospite, piantando lo sguardo su Bill – e Tom prega che quella squallida testa di cazzo con il suo stesso DNA taccia e inghiotta l’orgoglio, una volta tanto. “Ti sembra il modo di parlare a tuo fratello?”   
Bill non abbassa lo sguardo.   
Tom conta i secondi e trema.   
“E a te cosa frega?”   
Il pazzo non si scompone e tanto basta a inoculargli una paura assassina.   
  
“Senti… Bill ha un pessimo carattere, questa è una brutta situazione e…”   
  
Parlare al muro sortirebbe risultati più decorosi, questo è certo: il matto artiglia il viso di suo fratello e, tempo un secondo, gli sbatte la testa contro il palo – tanto forte che pare debba venire giù tutto.   
“Forse non hai capito… Non mi piace come ti stai comportando,” gli ringhia all’orecchio, ma Bill ha già rovesciato gli occhi e a tenerlo su restano appena le catene. Solo quelle.   
  
_Merda, santissima, maledetta merda.  
_   
Tom, fuori di sé, non può e non riesce a muoversi.   
“Non ti preoccupare: a te non succederà niente,” gli dice serafico il matto.   
“Se fai del male a lui… Ne fai anche a me,” sussurra con un filo di voce.   
Il pazzo sorride e gli stringe affettuoso la spalla. “Un po’ di dolore è il benvenuto, se può salvarti da uno più grande.”   
E poi gli lascia un involto che odora di buono e di caldo, per un carcere che sa piuttosto del freddo senza fine di un incubo a occhi aperti.


	10. Delitto e Castigo

Se ti dicono che il dolore è uno stato mentale, sbeffeggia il saggio di turno.   
Se ti dicono che è una questione di testa, di controllo, di stringere i denti e fingere superiorità e indifferenza, sputagli in faccia.   
Il dolore è dolore: _punto_.   
È una bomba che ti esplode addosso e non c’è strategia d’elusione che tenga.   
Il dolore è innaturale, soprattutto: non puoi conviverci. Non c’è verso.   
  
Bill Kaulitz tende il collo e annaspa come un pesce in secca. Boccheggia e gli sembra che qualcuno lo stia strangolando, perché la sensazione che vince è quella: un cuscino premuto in faccia. Un nodo scorsoio.   
La testa gli pulsa, gli occhi paiono dovergli schizzare fuori dalle orbite e dalle labbra schiuma saliva mista a sangue, perché spasmo dopo spasmo ha intaccato le mucose.   
“Cristo,” sospira – ringhia mugola singhiozza – e poi sbocca, senza controllo.   
Chissà cosa scriverebbe Sascha, se lo vedesse in questo momento… Chissà come colorirebbe la retorica l’ora più disgraziata di un’intera vita?   
E non gliene frega niente di essere fotogenico, glam, cool o come cazzo piace al pubblico: è terrorizzato, merda. Non se lo meritava, maledetta, santissima, merda.   
  
“Bill…”   
  
Tom si allunga nella sua direzione, incurante della pozza di vomito che li divide.   
Dovrebbe sentirsi rassicurato, ma il panico gli ha mangiato il cervello, lasciando solo terrore cieco, istinti bestiali e risentimento.   
“Che c’è? Non ti faccio più schifo, adesso?” singhiozza – e non controlla più niente, a partire da quel che gli esce di bocca e preme sul cuore.   
Tom sospira in profondità. “Senti… Per quanto stronzo possa essere stato, ti assicuro che…”   
Bill tenta di raddrizzarsi. Non ha la più pallida idea di quanto sia rimasto appeso come un quarto di manzo – o forse sì, perché i polsi sono carne viva e non sente più le spalle.   
“Ero felice e mi hai trattato come se fossi un cumulo di merda,” singhiozza. “Era la mia ultima possibilità e me l’hai tolta, perché…”   
“Bill…”   
“Non voglio morire così… Non me lo merito.”   
La voce è andata. La dignità fuma ancora in terra, tra asole di muco e polvere e sangue.   
“Bill… Tu non morirai. Non morirai tu, non morirò io.”   
Tom gioca al grand’uomo, ma capirebbe chiunque che se la sta facendo addosso. Se c’è un cacasotto tra loro due, poi, di sicuro non è Bill Kaulitz.   
Tira su con il naso e stringe le palpebre, perché da guardare non c’è niente.   
L’ultimo ricordo plausibile è il cielo aranciato di una Los Angeles malata di smog, mentre una parata di zucche spettrali ammicca nel buio.  
“Non dire stronzate,” singhiozza. “Quello mi ammazza di sicuro.”   
Tom tenta di liberarsi dall’incomodo delle catene per rialzarsi, ma la sua è l’ambizione di un ottimista o di un illuso. “Ti ho detto che non lo farà, perché ci sono io. ‘Fanculo, Bill, ma credi davvero che gli permetterei di farti del male? Che diavolo hai nel cervello?”   
“Mi limito a fare un’addizione, va bene? Mi limito a trarre le somme dalle settimane d’inferno che…”   
“Se non mi avessi riempito di balle, magari…”   
“E che perifrasi ci sono per ‘ _Tom, mi piace un ragazzo_ ’? Trovamene una. Anzi! Trovami un Tom Kaulitz che non comincia a straparlare, perché non vuole un frocio in casa!”   
Sta gridando e non gliene frega niente – non gli importa se il matto scenderà di nuovo e gliene darà tante da farlo svenire un’altra volta.   
È come ai tempi di Loitsche: è quasi tornare ai giorni in cui essere Bill Kaulitz equivaleva a essere merda.   
  
_Mi dispiace, occhi blu. Non sono come te. Forse non me la merito, la felicità_ , pensa.   
  
“Sono stato colto di sorpresa, d’accordo? Lo ammetto: ho reagito male, ma ho vent’anni, Cristo. Me lo concedi di essere stupido, qualche volta?”   
  
No, non glielo concede, perché gli ha fatto male.   
Perché il male che ti procura la persona più importante del mondo è impossibile da dimenticare.   
Perché Bill Kaulitz dà tutto, ma poi pretende in cambio altrettanto.   
Perché è fuori di sé dalla paura e dalla rabbia, ‘fanculo, e a simili condizioni, chi cazzo penserebbe a fare pace?   
  
“Ok, come vuoi tu, _Bill Kaulitz_. Fai la vittima… Si vede quanto lontano ti porta!”   
Bill stringe i denti e tenta di asciugarsi le palpebre. La carne attorno ai polsi è enfiata e bluastra. Perde sangue e pus e ogni secondo che passa la voglia di urlare si fa viscerale – un po’ come l’urgenza di svegliarsi.   
“Chi è che fa la vittima, Tom? Chi è che cerca il compatimento di chiunque, perché il fratello si fa inculare?”   
“Non l’ho detto a nessuno!”   
“Oh, no… Perché pensi che siano tutti scemi, no? Perché credi che Georg e Gustav non si siano accorti che ormai mi parli solo per interposta persona… Escluse interviste, _ovviamente_ , perché Tom Kaulitz è un bravo professionista!”   
“Quanto conti ancora di andare avanti? Mi sembrava che…”   
“Ti ho dato mille volte quella possibilità,” singhiozza. “E tu che mi hai risposto? Cosa hai fatto delle mie buone intenzioni?”   
Tom abbassa il capo, perché non ha niente da replicare.   
Stavolta no, non sono le catene a stringere davvero.   
Non dove fa più male.   
  
   
Quel che brucia del senso di colpa è che non ti aiuta mai a rimediare. Te ne stai lì, sospeso tra rimorso e rimpianto, a sentirti un coglione e a fartelo dire, ma quanto a cambiare qualcosa, be’: non puoi. E Tom vorrebbe che Bill ci arrivasse, a maggior ragione ora che non hanno scampo – che devono costruire una fortezza, loro due, se vogliono salvare la pelle.   
Tom potrebbe spremersi gli occhi per trarne lacrime ipocrite, genuflettersi e umiliarsi, ma cambierebbe qualcosa?   
No. Purtroppo no.   
È che Bill l’ha un po’ deluso e il fatto che non riesca a realizzarlo, se possibile, aumenta la _sua_ di rabbia – e Tom Kaulitz non è un agnello.   
  
Il gemello ha reagito alla sua riprovazione ignorandolo. Sissignore: se si aspettava almeno un tentativo di riconquista e pacificazione, Bill gli ha dato una lezione con i fiocchi.   
  
   
“Che ti aspettavi che facesse?”   
Natalie gliel’ha detto senza filtri, spietata e diretta com’è inevitabile sia una donna bella, vincente e sicura di sé.   
“Ti rendi conto di quello che pretendi da tuo fratello?”   
“Mi rendo conto che ho fatto male a chiedere a te. Tanto lo sanno tutti da che parte stai, no?”   
Natalie gli ha rifilato un’occhiata piena di sarcasmo. “Perché non cresci un po’ anche sopra il cavallo?”   
L’ha mandato al tappeto in due parole.   
Per realizzare che Bill è un maschio con tutti i crismi, insomma, basterebbe accontentarsi di saggiarne le compagnie: se hai il fegato di esporti a un simile tribunale, di sicuro non sei una femminuccia.   
A Tom, però, non importa quel che pensano gli altri: oltre undici minuti di grazia umida, ha sempre (e solo) cercato le braccia di Bill – e suo fratello si è trovato un altro.   
  
_Che ti aspettavi facesse?  
Che mi riconquistasse, vaffanculo.   
_   
Bill non l’ha capito.   
Non l’ha capito nessuno.   
  
La prima cosa che ha fatto, invece, come sono sbarcati a Los Angeles, è stato tirare fuori il cellulare e incollarsi – Cristo! _Incollarsi_ – al telefono per due ore.   
Dove ha imparato due ore filate d’inglese, Bill? Chi gli ha riempito la lingua di parole che non sono loro?   
Il cuore di Tom è precipitato in un buco e ha trascinato con sé il cervello.   
È una colpa? No: non può essere una colpa amare un fratello – neppure se è egoista, scemo, frocio.   
  
Due giorni dopo, l’invito. “Il trentuno sono fuori,” gli ha detto – freddissimo. “Adam ha organizzato un party.”   
Tom gli ha rifilato un sorriso polare. “È un problema se vengo anch’io?”   
Bill ha aperto la bocca per non dire niente.   
“Sono tuo fratello. Quando ti piacevano le ragazze, almeno ti prendevi il disturbo di presentarmele, no?”   
Bill ha stretto i denti e deglutito. “D’accordo. Adam ne sarà felice.”   
“E tu no?”   
“No. Io ti conosco.”   
  
Un colpo basso; l’ennesimo grano di una clessidra che segna il tempo per il capolinea inferno.   
  
Il trentuno ottobre duemiladieci è stato terribile – se mai sopravvivrà, Tom Kaulitz imparerà a diffidare dei climi, delle tradizioni, dei fantasmi; imparerà a fidarsi dell’istinto, soprattutto, perché un giorno di merda lo riconosci dal risveglio.   
  
“Tu vuoi partecipare al party solo per rovinarmi la serata, vero?” gli ha sputato addosso Bill, all’ennesima frecciata.   
“Come sei egocentrico,” ha sogghignato. “E da quando ti profumi? Sembri…”   
“Un’altra parola e giuro che ti rifaccio il naso, Tom.”   
L’amore è miele finché qualcosa non lo trasforma in benzina: sono andati troppo oltre e la scintilla corre.   
“Bill Kaulitz che minaccia qualcuno? Non ti rovini la manicure?”   
Puerile, d’accordo. Infantile e stupido.   
  
Accanto alla monovolume, Dennis l’ha preso da parte e si è sentito in dovere di porgli due o tre domande fondamentali.   
“Si può sapere che avete, voi due? Vi beccate come galli da più di un mese!”   
“Mio fratello non è un gallo, al più una gallina… Anzi, una _faraona_ ,” ha puntualizzato maligno. “Come volevasi dimostrare… Guarda che tenuta!”   
Bill si è schiantato sul sedile senza una parola – senza rivolgergli una sola occhiata.   
Dennis non è pagato per risolvere quel che per primo non vorrebbe sapere.   
  
   
   
“Ti va un caffè?”   
Tommy gli ha sbattuto davanti due litri di brodaglia color petrolio.   
Ha scosso il capo, poi accettato comunque. Se non trova il modo di svegliarsi, l’incubo che l’ha inghiottito gli porterà via il senno.   
“Guarda che non risolvi niente a reagire così.”   
Adam solleva lo sguardo. Ratliff lo ricambia con una smorfia incoraggiante.   
Lorena Lewis – l’agente Lorena Lewis – si accanisce contro il distributore delle bevande.   
“Gran culo, ma muso cavallino,” commenta Tommy, sperando forse di distrarlo con un’innocua malignità.   
L’agente Lorena Lewis, però, è l’unico referente cui possa affidarsi per sapere cosa diavolo stia capitando – visto che è l’addetta alle pubbliche relazioni del dipartimento losangelino del Federal Bureau più famoso al mondo, probabilmente una contaballe di talento.   
“S’era bella anche di faccia, magari provava a Hollywood, che dici?”   
Tommy libera un profondo sospiro e gli si schianta accanto. “Un giorno qualcuno mi spiegherà perché stia facendo tutto questo…”   
Adam sogghigna. “È vero amore?”   
Ratliff solleva le spalle – uno spasmo eloquente. “O una forma raffinata di masochismo, chissà? Come esperienza mi manca.”   
  
Bill e Tom sono scomparsi da settantadue ore.   
Settantadue ore fa, Adam Lambert ancora credeva di doversela vedere con un crucco palestrato, malato di _omozigotismo territoriale_.   
Settantadue ore fa, Adam Lambert sapeva che quel party non sarebbe stato piacevole, ma era certo che sarebbe sopravvissuto.   
Settantadue ore fa, Adam Lambert non immaginava che avrebbe perso Bill.   
  
“Non sei costretto a restare. Sono il primo che preferirebbe trovarsi da tutt’altra parte.”   
“Dimentichi che anch’io rientro tra i testimoni,” osserva tranquillo Tommy. “Quando le questioni personali superano un pubblico di cento persone, o sono pubbliche o sono ‘Il Grande Fratello’.”   
Adam spiega le labbra in una smorfia che vorrebbe essere un sorriso, ma è troppo tirata, inquieta, ferita per somigliargli davvero.   
“Non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi. Non mi stanno simpatici quei due, ma non per questo penso che sia giusto quello ch’è capitato loro.”   
“Io preferisco non pensarci nemmeno.”   
  
La prima pista – quella scontata e, per certi versi, _rassicurante_ – parlava di un rapimento a scopo d’estorsione.   
Non metti le mani sui due gemelli più costosi al mondo, almeno, se non vuoi trarne un mucchio di grana. La richiesta di riscatto, però, non è venuta; c’era sangue – sembra proprio di Bill – nel parcheggio che li ha inghiottiti: ne è discesa un’equazione spaventosa.   
L’America è la patria dei serial killer, dei collezionisti di sogni e di ossa.   
L’America è il Paese delle illusioni, e lo sanno anche i bambini che i miraggi non sono sempre buoni.   
Quando Sandman si distrae, negli occhi ti getta acido, non sabbia, e sussurra incubi.   
  
“Anche se fosse un maniaco, non può non aver lasciato tracce, no?”   
Ratliff prova a farlo ragionare, quando invece da dire pensare suggerire non c’è niente: la verità è squallida e muta.   
  
   
   
“Ci sarà anche mio fratello,” gli ha detto Bill.   
“Non esserne troppo entusiasta, mi raccomando.”   
  
È il trenta ottobre.   
I due terzi del tour sono ormai alle spalle. È stato un trionfo, ma il regalo più bello di un anno indimenticabile gli siede davanti, in uno Starbucks come milioni.   
Oltre gli enormi occhiali da sole, gli occhi di Bill non sorridono.   
Con una t-shirt slavata, una berretta a coprirgli i capelli e tutta la ferraglia che ha in faccia, non è diverso dai musicisti adolescenti, squattrinati e felici che ingolfano una città di luci e ambizioni a buon mercato.   
Chi lo riconosce – è Adam Lambert, in fondo! – penserà ch’è il fidanzato di turno, o uno dei suoi ballerini. Invece è un segreto – bellissimo.   
  
“Se conoscessi Tom come lo conosco io, credimi, non avresti l’espressione di chi si trattiene appena dal prenderti per il culo.”   
“In pubblico no, _tesoro_. Mi tenti, ma ho il mio codice.”   
Bill solleva un sopracciglio. “Non è divertente. Non sto scherzando. Tom ha deciso di farmela pagare ed è puntiglioso come un ragioniere.”   
Adam sogghigna, affondando contro il morbido schienale del divanetto. “Sei un caso disperato, lo sai?”   
Bill armeggia con la borsa, alla ricerca delle solite Marlboro.   
“Bill? Un cancro non è un buon modo per evitare i problemi… Ora guardami e stammi bene a sentire…”   
Bill trastulla tra le labbra la sigaretta, senza accenderla e senza realizzare la sensualità istintiva con cui ne masturba il filtro – _fortunato lui_.   
“Adam? Fidati… Siamo coinquilini da sempre, noi due. E Tom non è un tipo accomodante.”   
“E da quanto conosci me?”   
Kaulitz arrossisce un po’. “Quello che intendo è che…”   
“Stop: ora, se permetti, parlo io. Sono venti minuti che tenti di distruggere il mio entusiasmo, la mia giornata e il mio sacrosanto diritto a un day-off decente. E ci sei andato vicino, lo ammetto… Hai del talento anche come rompiscatole… Ma non ho paura di tuo fratello. È abbastanza chiaro così? Ti ho già detto che sono cresciuto in una High americana. Rispetto a voi due, ho Iraq e Afghanistan insieme nel mio curriculum vitae. Cos’altro? Sono frocio e lo dico in faccia a chiunque, per il gusto di veder cambiare colore all’ _uomo_ di turno. Bacio tutti, abbraccio tutti e, se mi gira, controllo anche la tenuta del posteriore. Tuo fratello non può mettermi in imbarazzo. Anche ad avere tutta la fantasia del mondo, non riuscirebbe a trovare un insulto che non mi abbiano già rivolto. In compenso, se provasse a ferire te – eventualità che non gli auguro – potrei fare qualcosa di molto scorretto e molto avventato come metterlo a disagio _io_. Con i _miei_ mezzi.”   
“Cioè?”   
Adam sorride. “Non vuoi saperlo.”   
Sorride anche Bill.   
“Sarà una bella serata. Nessuno dei miei ragazzi si è mai lamentato delle mie doti d’intrattenitore… E per tutto il resto.”   
“Sono il tuo ragazzo?”   
  
Kaulitz lo farà impazzire: ha la bocca di una troia e l’ingenuità di una vergine; l’arroganza dell’uomo di mondo e la timidezza di un cervo.   
  
“Be’… Una _certa persona_ mi ha detto di non montarmi troppo la testa, visto che avremmo _solo_ scopato, però…”   
  
Bill lo afferra per la t-shirt e lo trascina a sé: più che un bacio, è una musata da imbranato, ma avrà tutto il tempo per educarlo – _crede_.   
Al momento gli basta costatare che non ha più paura di prendere l’iniziativa e saggiare in punta di lingua il sapore proibito di un arcobaleno.   
Adam gli accarezza la guancia, scivola piano lungo il suo collo e poi recupera – a malincuore – la distanza.   
“Qui non è proprio il caso, non credi?”   
Bill libera un piccolo sospiro, ma lo asseconda.   
“Non devi dimostrarmi niente. So quanto ti costa.”   
Kaulitz si accende la sigaretta, incurante del divieto che gli pende in testa. Ha poco più di vent’anni e si coglie da ogni scelta, da ogni ridicola pretesa di imporsi a prescindere da tutto.   
“No, non lo sai,” sospira, tirando la prima boccata. “Per questo sottovaluti Tom. Mio fratello, di massima, se ne frega del resto del mondo, ma se non gli piaci…”   
“Non devo piacere a _lui_. Devo piacere a _te_.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo.   
“E se non ti piaccio abbastanza, Bill, non sei obbligato a…”   
“Se tu non mi piacessi, non mi staresti davanti… Non ci dividerebbero appena un pugno di centimetri. Chi non mi piace, sta oltre il limite dei cinque metri. È abbastanza chiaro?”   
C’è qualcosa di duro, in lui. Duro, disilluso, feroce. Sono quasi sei anni che vive da rock-star. Ha passato tutta l’adolescenza su un palco a farsi adorare.   
È un bambino e non lo sa. È un guerriero e morde come un lupo, se vuole.   
  
Tommy ha ragione: Kaulitz può fargli molto più male di quel ch’è disposto a concedersi.   
  
   
   
Lars non ha fretta: da quando i gemelli sono nelle sue mani, piuttosto, una calma innaturale ha vestito ogni gesto.   
Los Angeles è tappezzata di manifesti e la nuova è tanto succulenta che ti bombarda come provi ad accendere il televisore o la radio, eppure non prova niente: non inquietudine, non soddisfazione.   
La sua è di quelle missioni che vivi senza plauso e senza testimoni scomodi.   
Il pick-up scivola placido lungo la statale, mentre un tramonto di sangue scolora su Santa Monica.   
Si avvicina un’altra notte e non gli sarà concesso dormire, perché il castigo segue sempre il delitto e suo è il ruolo di giudice.   
La libra di Dio.


	11. Notturno

Il trentuno ottobre duemiladieci il cielo di Los Angeles era marmellata chimica e l’aria profumava di pioggia. Adam lo ricorda bene, perché ha contato invisibili stelle finché la limousine dei gemelli non ha accostato il marciapiede.   
Illuminati dalle bocche sdentate delle zucche e dai flash dei paparazzi, sono i fantasmi più belli di un Halloween da dimenticare.   
Bill, occhi bassi e labbra strette, lo guarda appena.   
Il fratello, occhiali da sole inutili in una notte senza luna, gli lancia uno sguardo che sa di risentimento, sospetto e rabbia mal contenuta.   
“E sia,” sospira Adam, mentre nell’orgia chimica del lounge corpi e desideri si inseguono e si accarezzano, bagnati da profumi costosi, alcool e voglia.   
“Due campioni di simpatia, non c’è che dire,” maligna Tommy al suo orecchio, fastosa farfalla piena di buonsenso e verità non richieste.   
“Finiscila,” sibila a denti stretti, perché tutto il coraggio di cui dispone gli serve a gestire una situazione che – lo sa bene – potrebbe trasformarsi in uno spettacolo tutt’altro che piacevole.   
È un istrione, tuttavia, e uno scommettitore vincente: ha promesso a Kaulitz di proteggerlo e lo farà, piaccia o meno a quell’altro.   
Bill si muove incerto tra volti e storie che non conosce e che non gli appartengono; figlio di un vecchio mondo polveroso e raccolto, naufraga ora nelle solitudini glamour di un Paese bastardo, opulento, eccessivo e contraddittorio.   
Adam, almeno, sa di rappresentare tutto quello ch’è l’America agli occhi della Storia: una scommessa vinta e il coraggio della sfida.   
  
“Anche se sei maggiorenne, ora, vacci piano con i cocktail,” gli sussurra all’orecchio.   
Bill se lo sente addosso e arrossisce, ma non si volta.   
La replica che gli offre è un breve cenno del capo – condiscendente, gentile, ma freddo.   
Il fratello li guarda e tanto basta a mangiargli l’iniziativa.   
Adam vorrebbe incazzarsi – con Tom Kaulitz e la sua prepotenza; con Bill, perché uno come lui non può permettersi d’essere un cacasotto – ma è abbastanza intelligente e sensibile da indovinare quanto fragile sia l’equilibrio della partita che gioca.   
Se non vuole farsi fregare dal banco, deve essere più furbo e più cattivo.   
Lo allaccia alla vita, preme forte le labbra contro la grana pallida del suo collo – là, dove sta il primo, osceno tatuaggio.   
Un leggero brivido corre lungo la schiena di Bill, per morire sulla sua bocca.   
Tom Kaulitz stringe la presa contro il calice quasi voglia frantumarlo.   
  
_Impara, carino. Non puoi chiamare ‘_ tuo _’ chi ha un cervello e un cuore.  
Non puoi mettere un guinzaglio a una fiera così bella.   
_   
Bill si volge nella sua direzione: gli occhi liquidi e quella bocca che può fare e dire cose innominabili, se solo le concedi il beneficio dell’ombra.   
“Non qui, per favore,” sospira a fior di labbra.   
Le dita di Adam scivolano contro le natiche alte e sode, che i pantaloni di pelle rendono ancora più invitanti. La sua è una sensualità innata, cui una timidezza viscerale conferisce un’ambiguità deliziosa.  
“Non preoccuparti: nessuno bada a noi. Se vuoi conservare un segreto, la strategia migliore è sbatterlo sotto gli occhi di tutti.”   
Bill si morde le labbra. Il gemello ripone – schianta – il calice sul vassoio d’uno dei camerieri.   
“Non ci presenti?” suggerisce Adam: e guarda Tom Kaulitz con la strafottenza del predatore.   
  
_Non puoi vincere contro di me, neppure se ti senti il re del mondo. Sei un ragazzino di provincia, invece; un cocco di mamma schiavo di luoghi comuni e pregiudizi a buon mercato._   
  
Il gemello di Bill gli dà le spalle e abbandona il bar.   
“Hai visto?” sogghigna. “La mia aura arcobaleno ci protegge.”   
Kaulitz non raccoglie lo spunto, tuttavia, né sorride.   
Ha sottovalutato il senso profondo dell’essere gemelli e l’intensità manipolatoria del loro esistere come unità.   
Cosa provi quando la tua carne è quella di un altro?   
Adam non se l’è domandato – e ha fatto male. Malissimo.   
“Vado a parlargli,” sussurra Bill con voce malferma.   
Quella camminata da regina e la dignità ferita dei suoi ultimi accenti sono quanto gli resta di una notte maledetta: Bill e Tom Kaulitz non hanno più fatto ritorno.   
  
   
“Sto morendo di sete.”   
Tom deglutisce a fatica. Ha la bocca impastata e le mucose a secco. Non ha la più pallida idea di quanto tempo sia trascorso da che il matto li ha murati vivi, ma sa che se non beve entro un secondo, Cristo, tirerà le cuoia.   
Del cibo che gli è stato portato – neppure a dirlo – non ha toccato una briciola.   
“Anch’io,” sussurra Bill.   
Tom prova a puntellarsi sulle ginocchia, per migliorare un poco la visione d’insieme, ma il suo spettro è limitato e le feritoie che arieggiano lo scantinato non l’aiutano a vincere il panico claustrofobico che ti viene dall’incertezza e dalle catene.   
“Secondo me, siamo un po’ fuori città. Non c’è traffico… O, almeno, da qui non si sentono auto.”   
Il suo gemello reagisce appena. Nell’ultima ora – ammesso che sia davvero trascorsa un’ora e non un minuto lungo un anno – ha avvertito a malapena il suo respiro.   
È terrorizzato, Bill, e tanto gli restituisce la lucidità e il coraggio per pensare. Se la prigione – come teme – è esterna al circuito urbano, le possibilità d’essere ritrovati scemano in modo vertiginoso.   
Avere poche chance, d’altra parte, non vuol dire non averne nessuna.   
“Senti… Lo so che ce l’hai con me, ma ti assicuro che la lezione mi è bastata. Ora vorrei solo trovare un compromesso.”   
Bill tira su con il naso e muove appena il capo. “Per cosa?”   
“Dobbiamo pensare a un piano per uscire da qui. Mi sembra abbastanza evidente che il tipo non ha molta fretta di lasciarci andare.”   
Bill stringe i denti e deglutisce a fatica. Se Tom ha sete, non osa pensare quanta debba averne chi ha vomitato un litro di robaccia sul pavimento.   
“Non è un film,” articola a fatica. “Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma…”   
“Grazie per l’alta considerazione che hai di me,” sibila. “Non me lo devi dire tu che siamo nella merda sul serio, perché lo so!”   
È inutile: non riescono più a comunicare – non davvero.   
Si accaniscono l’uno contro l’altro e si mordono e graffiano la polpa morbida dell’invisibile membrana che li unisce.   
Il dolore non rende solidali, ma trasforma in bestie.   
Tutto sommato, il matto ha fatto bene a incatenarli.   
  
“Sono tornato.”   
  
La voce giunge dalla sommità della scala che conduce alla catacomba.   
Senza fretta – con una flemma persino offensiva, anzi – il loro carnefice macina gradini e ruba loro il fiato, perché chi mai riuscirebbe a respirare, sapendo ch’è imminente un nuovo incontro?   
Questa volta, poi, pare che abbia intenzione di fermarsi per un qualche tempo, perché con sé porta una sedia.   
“Che c’è? Vuoi goderti lo spettacolo?” abbaia Bill – che, porco cazzo, si farà ammazzare se non impara a tacere.   
Il matto, per fortuna, non l’ha sentito o ha scelto d’ignorarlo. Con una calma serafica – che suona dunque ancora più terrificante – siede loro davanti e li fissa.   
O ha il naso chiuso, o il suo olfatto non funziona per niente, pensa Tom, perché puzzano come carogne.   
“Io sono Lars,” articola con estrema pacatezza. “Mi sembra giusto che conosciate il mio nome.”   
“Naturale,” ruggisce Bill. “Visto che ci ammazzerai, saperlo ci sarà di grande utilità, no?”   
Tom gli allunga un colpetto contro il ginocchio.   
Lars sorride – quasi magnanimo. “Non preoccuparti. Anche tuo fratello imparerà un po’ di educazione, alla fine di questa giornata.”   
Tom sente un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena, ma tace. Il matto sembra nutrire una spiccata simpatia nei suoi confronti, il che gli offre, per quanto debole, la speranza di poter modificare la situazione.   
“Lars, vero?” mormora a fatica. L’altro annuisce. “Potresti portarci un po’ d’acqua? Stiamo morendo di sete.”   
“Non ancora,” è la secca replica. “Prima dobbiamo parlare.”   
Tom stringe i denti. Deve giocare questo maledetto gioco fino in fondo.   
Deve farlo per se stesso e per Bill.   
“Di cosa?”   
“Del perché siete qui.”   
“Non vedo l’ora,” sibila Bill.   
Lars solleva lo sguardo e fissa il suo gemello con una quota d’astio spaventosa.   
“Ti consiglio di stare zitto,” ruggisce. “Non sfidare la mia pazienza, perché è solo colpa tua se vi trovate in questa situazione.”   
Bill serra le labbra, ma tace – per fortuna.   
“L’hai già detto molte volte,” osa Tom. “Che vuoi dire?”   
Lars siede composto, rilassato com’è evidente che non potranno mai essere le sue vittime.   
“Non è una domanda molto intelligente, Tom. Da te mi aspettavo di meglio.”   
_Be’, desolato, stronzo: non mi ha insegnato nessuno a compiacere spostati_ , pensa, ma sa che dirlo avrebbe conseguenze di gran lunga peggiori che non passare da cacasotto agli occhi di Bill.   
“Conosci molto bene le ragioni del mio intervento.”   
“No, mi dispiace. Non sono sveglio come credi.”   
Lars ride – una bella risata grassa e soddisfatta.   
“Tuo fratello ha una relazione.”   
“Lo so.”   
“Si fa scopare da un altro, la troia.”   
C’è una quota di rabbia infinita in queste parole. Un risentimento che oserebbe definire ‘personale’.   
“Troia sarà tua madre,” ringhia Bill.   
Il matto si alza e gli si piazza a due centimetri. “Ti ho detto che devi restare in silenzio.”   
Per tutta risposta, il suo gemello gli sputa in faccia.   
Lars si passa il dorso della mano contro lo zigomo. “Mi dispiace, Tom. Sembra proprio che per proseguire la nostra chiacchierata debba prima ricordare a qualcuno le buone maniere.”   
“No…” boccheggia. “Te l’ho detto che…”   
Bill non abbassa lo sguardo. Bill ha l’istinto di sopravvivenza di un kamikaze, vaffanculo a lui.   
Lars imbocca le scale senza degnarli di una seconda occhiata.   
“Che testa di cazzo,” sospira. “Lo capisci o no che comanda quel tipo?”   
Lo sguardo di suo fratello è colmo di disprezzo e ironia cattiva.   
“E per fortuna che il frocio sono io, eh? Se proprio devo crepare, preferisco andarmene con un po’ di dignità. Non lecco il culo al primo stronzo che passa solo perché…”   
A interromperlo, il rumore metallico che anticipa sempre l’epifania del matto – in questo caso, con un accessorio in più a santificare una messa degli orrori.   
“Oh porca merda…” singhiozza Tom.   
Lars gli regala un sorriso rassicurante. “Scusami, Tom, ma devo essere sicuro che non tenterai di ostacolarmi.”   
E il colpo arriva, implacabile.   
Un velo nero spruzzato di rosso.   
  
   
   
 _Sono solo_.   
Il primo, terribile pensiero che l’attraversa è questo guizzo di lucidità imprevista – e terrorizzata.   
Lars ha quasi sfondato la testa di suo fratello e ora lo fissa, una sbarra di ferro tra le dita e una luce oscena nello sguardo.   
“Sei contento? Non gli sarebbe capitato niente, se solo tu non fossi la divetta presuntuosa e arrogante che sei.”   
Bill segue ipnotizzato il palleggio della spranga.   
Ha la bocca secca e lo stomaco annodato.   
“Ti è chiaro?”   
Ma nessuno si aspetta che risponda, perché quando il ferro incontra le ossa, la bocca si apre solo per urlare.   
“Lezione numero uno,” articola il matto, mentre Bill singhiozza e rantola e boccheggia, sospeso a quelle catene di merda.   
“Impara ad ascoltare.”   
Bill annuisce, disperato. “Va bene,” articola a fatica. “Però…”   
Il ferro cala di nuovo. Bill si morde la lingua e sbocca sangue, mentre un filo caldo d’urina gli zuppa i jeans.   
“Lezione numero due: parla solo se interrogato.”   
Se solo il volto di Lars trasudasse odio, pensa Bill, non sarebbe spaventoso come gli appare ora, placido e soddisfatto com’è.   
“Lezione numero tre…”   
  
_Quante sono le stazioni prima del capolinea inferno?  
  
_ È l’ultimo flash coerente, prima del buio.   
  
   
   
Rupert Auster ha quarantacinque anni, di cui una ventina spesi alle costole di maniaci, depravati, assassini.   
Più che una scelta lavorativa, la sua è una missione, perché il crimine succhia la vita due volte: alle vittime e ai cani da guardia.   
Da che lavora per l’FBI, però, questa è senz’altro la grana più significativa che gli sia toccato affrontare.   
I serial killer sbocciano di rado nelle grandi metropoli: come il genio incontrastato di King insegna, l’orrore ha l’odore polveroso della provincia, il sonnacchioso anonimato del vicino sfuggente e troppo cordiale. A Los Angeles, come a New York, si muore per una maglietta del colore sbagliato, per un tamponamento, per una questione di donne e di coltello.   
  
“Allora… Vediamo di ricapitolare…”   
  
Lorena si massaggia le tempie e si ustiona le labbra con l’ennesimo bicchierone di caffè. A lei, sul momento, tocca l’ingrato compito di comunicare con la dirigenza dell’Universal e con le sanguisughe della televisione.   
Che si avveleni di caffeina è il minimo sindacale.   
  
“Quando hanno lasciato il Club Lingerie…”   
  
Qualcuno sogghigna. Visti i protagonisti, ti viene spontaneo pensare che quel locale abbia un nome da (e per) froci.   
  
“… Erano le undici e un quarto. Tra le undici e un quarto e le undici e mezza, abbiamo almeno tre testimoni certi di aver avvistato Bill e Tom Kaulitz nel parcheggio del club.”   
Roger Folkner, un maestoso nero di cinquant’anni che non stonerebbe in una fiction di genere, si massaggia il mento. “Le videocamere del servizio di sorveglianza hanno un raggio di perlustrazione di una quindicina di metri scarsi. Ho visionato tutti i nastri, ma non ne ho ricavato niente. Sembra tutto tranquillo.”   
Rupert annuisce. “Immagino che valga anche per il sonoro.”   
Joshua Kogan, l’analista informatico dell’unità, si limita a un blando cenno del capo. “Ho filtrato tutto quello che c’era da visionare. Chiunque li abbia aggrediti, non ha permesso loro di dire ‘ah’.”   
Non è consolante.   
Cos’hanno a disposizione? Un pugno di mosche – anzi, neppure quelle.   
Le mosche hanno l’ottima abitudine di corteggiare la merda: a incontrarne un grappolo, trovare lo stronzo è quasi facile.   
In questo caso, invece, tutto è asettico e pulito, quasi quei due pagliacci siano davvero stati inghiottiti dall’ombra del vecchio Jack.   
“Non possiamo dire a quelli là fuori che brancoliamo nel buio,” mormora Roger. “Da quando hanno riempito la televisione di squadre speciali, più che un’indagine vogliono un miracolo.”   
Rupert stiracchia le labbra, perché capita spesso che ammazzino i tempi morti con quelle serie di fighetti in occhiali da sole, bronci tenebrosi e super esperti che da un capello ti smantellano un cartello della droga colombiano; antiterroristi in cachemire da Fox e ragazzine.   
L’FBI, invece, è una di quelle mogli gelose che al secondo anno di matrimonio sono già sformate e imbolsite.   
“Tutto quello che possiamo fare, è scorrere per la milionesima volta la lista dei presenti. C’è un tipo, per dire, che ancora non abbiamo sentito.”   
Kogan gli porge un fascicolo sgualcito.   
“Chi sarebbe?”   
“Lars Miller. Un fiorista abbastanza famoso, da quel che so. Ha consegnato delle composizioni a tema al locale.”   
“Perché dovrebbe interessarci?” chiede Folkner.   
“Il furgone era nel parcheggio, tutto qui. Visto che non abbiamo di meglio per le mani, ci conviene quantomeno fingere di seguire una pista, no?”   
Rupert annuisce.   
In quaranta minuti, la Fox t’imbandisce delitto e giustizia.   
Nella vita di tutti i giorni, sei già fortunato se la videocamera di sorveglianza immortala una targa.   
“D’accordo. Convocate questo Miller, sentiamo cos’ha da dire e speriamo che salti fuori almeno un dettaglio da rivendere a quelli là fuori.”   
Lorena ingoia l’ultima goccia di caffè, raccoglie le sue cartelle e poi lo fissa – tra il supplice e il canino. “Perfetto. Io, invece, come li tengo buoni fino a domani?”   
Folkner e Kogan si danno di gomito. “Hai provato con le autoreggenti?”   
  
   
Tom sputa di lato, portandosi d’istinto la mano alla testa.   
Poco al di sopra della nuca ha un bozzo così voluminoso che se gli dicessero: ‘ _complimenti, ha vinto un’altra testa!_ ’ non arriverebbe a stupirsene.   
Quel semplice gesto, nondimeno, lo aggiorna su un dettaglio significativo: non ci sono più catene.   
“Che…” si massaggia i polsi, ancora indolenziti, e si sforza di regolare il fuoco.   
Non ha la più pallida idea di quanto tempo sia rimasto incosciente, né la catacomba lo aiuta. Dalla luce che filtra dalle feritoie potrebbe essere mattina, come primo pomeriggio.   
Strizza gli occhi più e più volte.   
E poi lo vede.


	12. Nessuno si salva da solo

Arriva un momento in cui il cervello si spegne.   
È una misura obbligata, perché pensare, se vuoi sopravvivere, ti rallenta e basta.   
Esistere è una questione di opportunità, di chimica e d’istinto, non di ragionamento.   
A fidarsi del buonsenso, nei fatti, la vita non dovrebbe nemmeno giocarti certi tiri.   
  
Tom si sforza di contenere il tremito delle dita e manda giù almeno un litro d’acqua in un’unica sorsata. Ha un sapore terribile, rugginoso e amaro, ma non se ne cura, perché sta morendo di sete – e non è retorica. Poi torna a guardare Bill, che, disteso a qualche centimetro da lui, respira appena.   
Se permettesse al cervello di riattivarsi, Tom urlerebbe tanto forte da sgretolare le pareti.   
Se riuscisse a metabolizzare quanto si è trovato davanti, però, creperebbe e basta.   
Non è un eroe, Tom Kaulitz. Fa il figo sul palco, perché ha una chitarra che lo protegge da tutto, ma la sostanza è che è un ragazzo come un milione d’altri.   
Gli piace divertirsi, gli piace scopare, gli piace sentirsi il migliore. Tutto qui.   
Se lo torturassero, non reggerebbe un minuto.   
  
“Tranquillo… Tranquillo,” mastica a denti stretti – ed è a se stesso che si rivolge.   
Non ci sono più catene, ma a parlare di libertà ti sentiresti comunque un idiota, se il tuo spazio vitale è quello di una gabbia. Se tuo fratello, soprattutto, è un cencio immobile.   
Tom si sfila la maglietta – ormai è uno schifo – e rabbrividisce d’istinto. Lo scantinato è freddo e umido, ma quest’iniezione di realtà sembra imprimere maggiore coerenza ai suoi gesti.   
“Tranquillo, Bill,” boccheggia.   
Comincia a zuppare la t-shirt d’acqua, sino ad avvertirne il peso crescere tra le dita; poi, senza starci troppo a pensare, s’inginocchia accanto al gemello.   
A essere generosi, il matto l’ha massacrato di botte. A essere realisti, può solo pregare che l’impressione superficiale sia peggiore della verità oggettiva.   
Bill reagisce dopo cinque minuti scarsi, con un urlo ch’è in realtà un rantolo prolungato. Terribile.   
Tom arretra d’istinto – un sussulto da coglione.   
Bill si contorce, rovesciato sulla schiena come una testuggine in agonia. È un nodo di dolore incredulo – un’unica, acutissima nota che lo investe come uno schiaffo.   
“Bill…” balbetta Tom, ma il suo gemello non tenta neppure di aprire gli occhi: rotola sulla schiena, scalcia un po’ e poi torna a raccogliersi su se stesso, soffocato da un accesso di tosse e singhiozzi.   
“Sono qui.”   
Tom gli si accosta di nuovo e tenta di sollevarlo perché riesca almeno a respirare in modo decente; come lo sfiora, tuttavia, Bill urla, il che rende ogni contatto un’agonia – per entrambi.   
Tom inghiotte una sommessa bestemmia, ma non cede.   
Gli accarezza la testa, lo avvolge con tutto il corpo e se lo stringe addosso, quasi a ricordargli che la carne viva sa comunque di lui.   
“Sono qui, cucciolo,” sussurra, sfiorandogli la tempia con le labbra, “adesso ci sono io.”   
Il respiro di Bill si placa poco a poco; il suo pianto è ora silenzioso, il pigolio di un pulcino.   
Tom non si muove, non parla, non respira. Sente contro la pelle il calore del gemello e sa che deve farselo bastare, perché è la sua assicurazione sulla vita. Finché Bill non sarà in buone mani, Tom Kaulitz non morirà.   
“Vuoi bere un po’?”   
Lars ha lasciato loro tre bottiglie. Una è andata. Le altre due devono durare chissà per quanto.   
Bill non reagisce. Tom libera un piccolo sospiro, ne afferra una e gliela porta alle labbra. “Manda giù, da bravo.”   
Suo fratello ne vomita subito un paio di boccate, poi comincia a inghiottire e pare rianimarsi.   
“Scommetto che va meglio.”   
Bill sbatte le palpebre. Tutta la parte destra del suo viso è violacea e gonfia, ma è probabile che il danno sia meno grave di quel che sembra.   
“Non ti chiedo che ti ha fatto… Ma quando ti dico che è meglio se parlo io, ora capisci il perché?”   
Bill abbozza una specie di sorriso. È il primo che gli regala dopo qualche secolo di recriminazioni. Se non fossero nella merda fino al collo, sarebbe quasi sollevato.   
“Riesci a stare seduto da solo?”   
“Ci provo,” articola a fatica suo fratello, puntellandosi sulla sinistra – più che muoversi, però, si trascina sul fianco che pare meno danneggiato.   
“Ti ha rotto qualcosa?”   
Bill si asciuga scontento il bordo della palpebra. “Non lo so,” singhiozza pianissimo. “Non lo so che cazzo vuole da me.”   
Tom stringe le labbra e inghiotte un grumo solido di saliva e rabbia e odio puro. Lo sventrerebbe, quel maledetto stronzo. Con le unghie, con i denti, con tutto il risentimento che può provare una vittima.   
“Tu stai bene?”   
“Sì,” mente. “Non mi ha colpito tanto forte.”   
“Mi dispiace.” Bill tira su con il naso. “È vero… È vero che è stata colpa mia.”   
“Non dire stronzate.” Non c’è astio nella sua voce – almeno spera, perché non controlla più niente.   
“Invece sì! Se non fossi andato a quella festa…”   
“Se non mi fossi comportato come un bambino di tre anni!” replica secco.   
Bill apre la bocca, ma non ribatte.   
“Ho torto io, Bill. Avevi ragione tu e aveva ragione Natalie. Ho il cervello più piccolo di quella caccola di Dunni e non ne sono fiero.”   
Bill abbassa lo sguardo. “Non dovevo mentirti.”   
“No, sono io che ti ho costretto a farlo. Io ti ho messo nelle condizioni di riempirmi di balle e ho pure avuto il fegato di lamentarmene.”   
“Non sei costretto a…”   
Tom torna a sedere in un angolo della gabbia. “ _Questa_ è una tragedia, Bill. È una tragedia finire nelle mani di un pazzo furioso che ti massacra di botte. Eccola, la tragedia. Ti piace un ragazzo, e allora? Per caso mi hai proposto una cosa a tre? Non mi sembra. Me lo devo sposare io, quello? No. Ti ho rovinato la vita senza motivo, e ho rovinato la mia. ”   
La voce si spezza. Non gliene frega niente.   
“Tom…”   
Rovescia il capo, ma è impossibile inghiottire le lacrime che sanno di rimorso e dispiacere autentico. Sono aghi e bruciano da morire.   
“Se ce la caviamo, giuro che mi comporto bene,” sospira. “Me la faccio passare, Bill. Non ti do più fastidio.”   
Il suo gemello, per tutta risposta, lo raggiunge strisciando e gli frana addosso. “Non mi hai mai dato fastidio,” sospira al suo orecchio. “Ti sei comportato come immaginavo. Siamo uguali, noi due. Siamo stupidi allo stesso modo.”   
Tom chiude gli occhi. La tristezza è una coperta umida che rende le palpebre pesantissime.   
“Ti porterò fuori. Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio, tu da qui sotto esci.”   
  
   
“Auster? C’è la solita allegra comitiva di froci.”   
Rupert solleva lo sguardo dalla ciambella che tenta invano di mordere da almeno dieci minuti d’interruzioni inopportune.   
Folkner ghigna, perché nella dialettica del poliziotto buono/poliziotto cattivo a lui è sempre toccata la parte del figo.   
“Bravo, urlalo in corridoio, così rimediamo un bel richiamo per omofobia o non so cosa!”   
Roger fa spallucce e gli ruba metà del dolce. La verità è che quella di Folkner è una posa: non ha niente contro i gay, purché non lo costringano a misurarsi con i limiti di un’educazione tutt’altro che liberale.   
Ha cinquant’anni, è nero e repubblicano.   
È un ossimoro degno di un Paese che si nutre solo di contrasti.   
“E cosa farebbero qui?”   
Se Adam Lambert si muovesse da solo, pensa Rupert, forse riuscirebbe a gestirlo: lontano dal palco non sembra proprio frocio, è una persona ragionevole e ha quel genere di voce vellutata che rilassa come neppure un massaggio.   
Il problema è che le checche sono come le donne: organismi collettivi.   
Gli uomini passeggiano soli, vanno al bagno da soli, se la sbrigano da soli.   
Froci e femmine non muovono un passo se non hanno con loro anche gli amichetti del cuore – nel caso di Lambert, un biondino che pare uno scopetto del cesso e una drag-queen che ha un debole per Kogan.   
“Il solito, immagino. Sapere se ci sono novità, perché non ci sono novità, cosa aspettiamo a metterci in moto… Le classiche piacevolezze da cittadino che paga le tasse e chiede il conto a noi.”   
Auster si massaggia le tempie. “Lorena? Sarebbe compito suo, o sbaglio?”   
“Lo sarebbe se non fosse impegnata a contenere l’abbaiare di un certo Frank Briegmann.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Il presidentissimo dell’Universal Deutschland. Due metri di squalo crucco rompicoglioni. Credimi: se David Jost ti è parso amichevole quanto un grappolo d’emorroidi, Briegmann ne vale dieci.”   
“Consolante, sul serio…” bofonchia Rupert. “Fai entrare il nostro gay-pride permanente, va’… E vediamo di superare anche questa mattina.”   
  
   
   
Tom si è addormentato.   
Bill vorrebbe imitarlo, ma è un tale grumo di dolore che non troverebbe la posizione adatta neppure a pregare. E poi cosa sognerebbe? Se la realtà è un incubo, sotto le palpebre non trovi certo fiori.  
Si sforza di mantenere la calma e di ripercorrere le ultime ore.   
Non ha referenti temporali, né coordinate plausibili. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, gamba e braccio destro sono fratturati in almeno un paio di punti – nella peggiore, il dolore che gli mozza il respiro alla base del plesso è un’emorragia che lo farà crepare come un cane.   
Gli viene da piangere e si sente uno stronzo, perché è un maschio, perché i ragazzi non piangono e perché anche a farlo cosa otterrebbe?   
Sono stremati, luridi, disperati.   
Tom crede nella via della collaborazione. Bill non crede più a niente.   
_Cristo, Dio, aiutami_ , mastica a denti stretti, ma non ha mai pregato in vita sua e non crede davvero che ci sia, Lassù, qualcuno in grado di salvarlo.   
Eppure nessuno si salva da solo. _Nessuno_.   
“Non hai dormito?”   
Ancora impastata dal sonno, lo raggiunge la voce di Tom.   
Tenta di asciugarsi il viso, ma non può ingannare gli occhi di suo fratello.   
“Sì, mi sono svegliato da poco,” mente, ostentando il controllo che ha perso un secolo fa.   
“Vuoi parlare un po’?”   
“Di cosa?”   
“Di come ti senti.”   
“Non credo che cambierebbe le cose.”   
“Forse no. Forse ti sentiresti più leggero.”   
Bill scuote il capo. “Vorrei che fosse un sogno,” singhiozza. “Un brutto sogno stupido.”   
Tom si alza e lo raggiunge, avvolgendolo in un cauto abbraccio. “Lo vorrei anch’io,” mormora. “Ma…”   
S’interrompe, perché il rumore di passi che inghiotte i loro respiri pesanti è diventato il loro unico orologio. Una terribile campana che suona sempre a morto.   
“Così va molto meglio,” commenta il carnefice, immobile davanti alla gabbia.   
_Meglio_ , dalle sue parti, ha un significato quantomeno surreale.   
Bill trema come una foglia, terreo. Tom gli accarezza protettivo le spalle.   
“Insieme siete bellissimi.”   
_Immagino_ , pensa Bill, ma il terrore gli mangia tutte le parole.   
“Speravo di non dover ricorrere alle cattive, tuttavia… Il risultato è confortante.”   
Tom stringe i denti e deglutisce a fatica. “Te lo chiedo ancora,” articola lento e circospetto. “Perché ci stai facendo questo?”   
Lars, mani sui fianchi e un terribile sorrisetto dipinto in faccia, non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso.   
Tumefatto e arreso, è il ritratto della sconfitta.   
È il simbolo della vittoria del Diavolo.   
“Per rimediare.”   
“Rimediare a cosa?”   
“A quello che ha fatto tuo fratello.”   
Tom gli posa la mano contro la nuca, poi lo spinge ancor più a sé, sino a sfiorargli la tempia con le labbra. Lo fa davanti al matto, senza abbassare lo sguardo. Lo fa per marchiare il territorio.   
“Bill non ha fatto niente.”   
È la risposta sbagliata: lo sa Bill e lo sa, probabilmente, anche suo fratello.   
Lo sguardo di Lars muta – si è fatto d’improvviso più scuro. Più denso. Più nero.   
“È così, allora…” sibila. “Ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello!”   
Bill chiude gli occhi e aspetta il colpo.   
“No. Sono io che, alla fine, ho capito. L’hai detto anche tu, no? Forse non sono molto intelligente.”   
La stretta di Tom non si allenta.   
Il cuore di suo fratello batte impazzito.   
“Lascia che ti racconti una storia, Tom,” sibila Lars, ormai a pochi passi dalla gabbia. “Lascia che ti dica cosa succede, quando sciogli il guinzaglio al cane irriconoscente.”   
  
   
   
“Mi dispiace.”   
  
Non ci sono novità. Se l’aspettava, Adam, ma la speranza è qualcosa che sopravvive a prescindere da tutto – spesso, dal buonsenso.   
La verità è che ancora sogna di svegliarsi con Bill tra le braccia, l’odore della sua pelle, il suo profumo pulito di bambino.   
Non ne può più di sognare incubi da sveglio e trovare nello specchio l’espressione sconfitta e confusa di un clown triste.   
“Stiamo ascoltando i testimoni. Qualcuno manca ancora all’appello, perciò non possiamo escludere che ci siano altre piste, ma azzardare ipotesi sarebbe pericoloso.”   
Adam annuisce. “Chi dovete sentire?”   
“Le videocamere di sorveglianza hanno ripreso il furgone di un noto fiorista di Los Angeles nel parcheggio. Potrebbe aver visto o sentito qualcosa.”   
È un _click_ imprevisto, quasi lo scatto di una cerniera.   
“Un fiorista?”   
“Ha consegnato tre composizioni a tema. Il direttore del club mi ha mostrato la bolla.”   
Adam si alza – un movimento tanto repentino che la sedia quasi si rovescia.   
“Cosa…”   
“Mi concede un momento, agente? Un momento solo,” articola a fatica, poi spalanca – scardina – la porta e chiama Tommy.   
  
   
   
“Tu… Costringevi il tuo gemello a fare l’amore con te?”   
Non sa come gli esca la voce.   
Non sa come riesca a tenerla ferma, se un oceano di schifo gli monta dentro e gli obnubila il cervello.   
È un gemello anche lui, Cristo, e non può fare a meno di vestire i panni di quel poveretto – com’è che si chiamava? Hans? – violentato sino a perdere la ragione; peggio: violentato al punto che, per non ammattire del tutto, si è ammazzato sul serio.   
Che vuol dire essere gemelli? Dividere il cuore, il respiro, l’emozione dal primo battito.   
Vuol dire che non esiste il singolare, che non sei mai solo, che la notte non ti spaventa, perché _senti_ il cuore di un altro.   
Ecco cosa significa essere gemelli: non c’entra niente quella merda di ‘twincest’, che fa solo vendere meglio un sentimento che non ha prezzo.   
Non c’entra il possesso che Lars ha trasformato in una malattia.   
Il matto lo guarda e non sembra imbarazzato.   
Tra le sue braccia, Bill trema come se dovesse sgretolarsi.   
“Avanti… Non dirmi che non è quello che hai sempre desiderato anche tu, Tom!”   
Non c’è la minima vergogna, in quelle parole: se mai un compiacimento che gli rovescia lo stomaco due volte – di schifo, ma anche di rabbia.   
“Lo sanno tutti che ai tuoi occhi Bill è la creatura più desiderabile del mondo!”   
Tom respira a fatica, perché non vuole sbagliare; perché non può permettersi di ringhiare quel che pensa davvero – _Fottiti, maledetto pervertito del cazzo_. O qualcosa di peggio.   
“Lo è, ma non sento di sicuro il bisogno di portarmelo a letto. Sono un po’ geloso, d’accordo… Però in modo _normale_.”   
Arruffa argomentazioni a caso e si sente patetico. Un coglione al capolinea.   
Lars socchiude le palpebre. “Non devi mentire. Quello che desideri è buono e giusto. L’ha capito anche tuo fratello. Vero, Bill?”   
Non libera un fiato, il suo gemello. In compenso, la zaffata di urina che lo raggiunge è più eloquente di mille parole.   
“È possibile che tu l’abbia deluso, invece. Una simile meraviglia tutta per te, e cosa hai fatto? Non l’hai mai toccato. Se non fosse stato per il sottoscritto, anzi, l’avresti perso.”   
Tom scuote il capo. “No… Bill mi vuole bene. Non c’è bisogno…”   
“… Di un atto che lo dimostri? Invece sbagli. È qui che sbagliate entrambi.”   
Bill chiude gli occhi.   
Tom non riesce a respirare.   
“Come posso lasciarvi liberi, se non v’impegnate in modo solenne l’uno con l’altro?”   
Il suo cervello è spento.   
La bocca di Lars articola sillabe che al suo orecchio non arrivano più: muoiono prima, con un _plop_ patetico. Bolle di sapone e di crudeltà che decorano la tela di un predatore spaventoso.   
“Spogliati, Bill.”   
Tom scuote il capo.   
“O preferisci che lo faccia io?”   
“Aspetta!”   
La sua voce, che hai i toni profondi e densi di un basso, esce acuta e disperata.   
“Cosa?”   
“Tu non vorrai davvero…”   
“Dovevi essere il primo, Tom. Ora dovrai accontentarti, mi dispiace.”


	13. Ci sono fiori che non puoi cogliere

La prima volta in cui ha sentito parlare di _twincest_ , Bill Kaulitz aveva sedici anni ed era nel pieno di un’euforia trionfante come neppure dopo una manciata d’acidi.   
Immagina tu, a sedici anni, di ritrovarti rockstar…   
Immagina tu di accendere il televisore e non trovare, dall’altra parte, nient’altro che i tuoi occhi bistrati ipnotizzarti mille volte.   
Chi era, Bill Kaulitz, a sedici anni? Un ragazzetto molto grezzo.   
Punto.   
La metamorfosi si è appena inaugurata e Jost è abbastanza intelligente e scaltrito da sapere che la mano non può che essere morbida. Il mondo della musica è pieno di stelline cadenti: gli adolescenti prodigio devono essere maneggiati con cautela.   
Cos’ha di speciale, Bill Kaulitz?   
La voce?   
Siamo seri: deve ancora cambiarla e, se non presta un po’ d’attenzione, gli escono trilli degni di una ragazzina di cinque anni.   
Il talento di paroliere?   
Quanto ne ha un sedicenne tardo-romantico, incazzato e depresso.   
Il capitale di Bill Kaulitz è una bellezza indecente, un egocentrismo che sfiora il patologico e l’eccezionalità d’essere doppio.   
Eccolo, il miracolo Tokio Hotel: sta tutto nell’anarchia di uno zigote.   
Bill e Tom sono una confezione doppia: crescono insieme, litigano, si amano, sognano, distruggono, conquistano insieme. Non lo fanno apposta, ma non sanno pensarsi divisi. La diversità muore in superficie – e se Bill non si truccasse, per la verità, la loro identità resterebbe un assoluto dogmatico.   
Dentro sono la stessa cosa. Non è retorica: è cuore.   
A sedici anni, Bill somiglia più che mai a una ragazza.   
È indietro con lo sviluppo e l’abitudine al maquillage non lo aiuta: accanto a Tom, è la ragazza della Zimmer 483. Sono le fan a volerlo.   
Il Bill adolescente non prende bene la nuova: Linda è il passato recente, è una storia importante, un alibi pietoso.   
Bill non sa che a breve certi dubbi diventeranno certezza, che dalla sua amicizia con Andi al suo rapporto – morboso e manipolatorio – con il fratello, tutto sarà filtrato dalla lente del buonsenso e comincerà a sussurrargli all’orecchio _frocio frocio frocio_.   
Bill pensa che scopare lo mette a disagio anche se alle spalle non gli posizionano chi divide il suo sangue e la sua carne.   
  
“Ma sono sceme?”   
Tom è sconvolto quanto lui.   
“Sul serio… Che hanno visto?”   
  
Per un po’ quasi non si guardano, non si toccano, non si sfiorano.   
Le interviste sono un incubo, perché hanno sedici anni, perché sono due bambini, perché se non si spalleggiano tra loro, Cristo, dove lo troverebbero il coraggio di cavalcare l’onda di cinquemila mani alzate?   
Sono una famiglia piccola piccola, e un pugno di mentecatte ha rovinato tutto.   
  
“Che pazienza…” sospira David Jost, e poi li trascina sul divano del loft – il divano delle chiacchiere, dell’ispirazione, delle prediche e dei complimenti.   
Sono diventati i bambini di un altro senza rendersene conto. Poco a poco, il produttore ha preso il posto di Gordon e di Simone. Quanto a Jörg, a volte è persino difficile ricordare che non sono figli dello Spirito Santo come Gesù Cristo.   
“Seduti e zitti, prima di tutto.”   
Bill e Tom – identici come sono ancora quando non devono specchiarsi nelle aspettative del pubblico – si arricciano sui cuscini a un chilometro l’uno dall’altro.   
“Lezione numero mille-e-qualcosa: _fanservice_.”   
Bill rotea gli occhi, come sbuffa quando gli toccano le due ore obbligate di solfeggio e come si lamenta sempre quando c’è da studiare, anziché rastrellare complimenti che lo facciano sentire Dio.   
“Poche storie e fate attenzione,” esala Jost, cui il pensiero di cominciare la giornata con loro due deve parere un castigo immeritato. “Spero per voi che non pensiate sul serio di vendere solo per la vostra musica!”   
Si guardano – una rapida occhiata fugace – e annuiscono con vigore.   
“Per cosa, se no?”   
David inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Beata innocenza,” sospira. “E lo sapete che Babbo Natale era la vostra mammina?”   
“’Fanculo,” mugugna Bill a denti stretti. “Non ci trattare da deficienti!”   
Jost non se la prende, perché la verità è che gli piace il suo orgoglio, il suo essere rabbioso, passionale, presuntuoso.   
La caratura della vera rockstar è un’infinita somma di difetti: duro come un diamante, vanitoso come un pavone, testardo come un mulo. Bill ha la stoffa dell’icona e il cacciatore di teste se n’è accorto prima di chiunque altro.   
“Non vi tratto da deficienti, ma da quello che siete: poppanti presuntuosi.”   
“Che.palle,” sbuffa Tom.   
David sogghigna, perché è una scena vista mille volte e chissà quante mille ancora gli toccherà subirla – qualche milione di euro, però, santifica tutto. È una valida ragione _per tutto_.   
“Allora, cos’è un fanservice? Ve lo dice il nome: una marchetta per vendere.”   
Bill solleva ironico un sopracciglio e fissa il fratello.   
“Non nel senso di ubriacarsi e farsi scopare da una groupie,” aggiunge secco David.   
Tom arrossisce sino alle orecchie e sceglie – bontà sua – di tacere.   
“Intendo l’organizzare sul palco una recita adeguata alle aspettative del pubblico.”   
Bill ha smesso di scheggiarsi le unghie e lo guarda: oltre un chilometro di frangia ci sono gli occhi affamati che hanno stregato Briegmann.   
“Spiega meglio,” gli dice.   
Eccolo, il suo ragazzo: sedici anni e nemmeno una briciola d’innocenza. Gli danno del frocetto, ma è una macchina da guerra; un paraculo che farà tanta di quella strada da lasciare attoniti i soliti detrattori del mazzo.   
“Frank ed io avevamo già calcolato questo rischio. Era solo una questione di tempo e, a quanto pare, ci siamo arrivati.”   
“A cosa?”   
“Dovreste saperlo meglio di me, perché siete in due da sempre, no?”   
Tom si gratta la tempia. Bill lo cerca con lo sguardo, perché il calcolatore della coppia – quello intelligente, analitico e freddo – è un cretino con le liane in testa.   
“Vuoi dire che è perché siamo gemelli? Cioè… Girano certe storie solo per il fatto che…”   
“Soprattutto _per il fatto che_. Sì, Tom: proprio perché siete gemelli.”   
Bill libera un sospiro scontento. “E non si può fare niente? Cioè… Scusa, ma a me dà proprio fastidio!”   
Ha sedici anni e la logica del compromesso non gli appartiene. Fra un lustro saprà anche improvvisare, ma sul momento vince ancora l’onestà profonda del suo essere così giovane da non concepire né il grigio, né la sfumatura.   
Vede tutto in bianco e nero, Bill: si specchia nella svendita del suo amore più pulito e, com’è buono e giusto, s’incazza.   
“E vorrei vedere!” sogghigna David. “Mi sarei preoccupato del contrario, no?”   
I fratelli sospirano con incredibile sincronia.   
“Ragazzi… Il mondo della musica non è un parco giochi, ma un campo di prigionia. Se dimostrerete di valere davvero come artisti, tra cinque o sei anni nessuno vi chiederà più di recitare una squallida commedia degli equivoci. Fino a quel momento, però…”   
Tom stringe i denti. “Tutto questo è disgustoso,” sibila.   
“Benvenuti tra i grandi,” è la laconica replica.   
_Benvenuti tra le stelle_.   
  
   
Bill non riesce a credere a quel che sta vivendo; ha la testa piena di ricordi e lo sguardo vuoto.   
Trema tra le braccia di Tom, ma trema anche suo fratello.   
Il cuore nel petto gli batte impazzito. Le vene dei polsi, gonfie, sembrano quasi voler bucare la pelle.   
  
“Non mi hai sentito, Bill?”   
  
La voce di Lars è un ago.   
Se mai sopravvivrà, è certo che non riuscirà più a liberarsene. Forse spera di morire presto anche per questo – perché la forza di trascinarsi dietro lo stillicidio di giorni rubati non ce l’ha.   
  
“Tu… Stai scherzando, vero?”   
  
La voce di Tom è appena un sussurro.   
Il matto socchiude le palpebre – i suoi occhi gelidi sono vuoti e crudeli. “Anche tu, Tom… Cosa aspetti?”   
Il suo gemello, con cauta lentezza, abbandona la presa. Non ci sono parole, tra loro, ma non ne hanno bisogno: gli basta l’occhiata che gli rivolge.   
  
_Non dire niente.  
Non fare niente.   
Ti ho promesso che andrà tutto bene e tutto andrà bene, Bill.   
_   
Quel che non filtra, però, è quanto intuisce da solo.   
Tom è pronto a farsi ammazzare, per lui.   
Tom è un egoista da manuale finché non chiamano in conto il suo amore più profondo e più radicato.   
  
“Sai… Magari è perché penso solo a me stesso,” gli ha detto una volta. “Proteggerti è un modo come un altro per volermi bene.”   
  
Bill scuote il capo.   
Le lacrime corrono lungo le guance e sono roventi. Apre la bocca, ma non riesce a parlare – qualcuno ha già premuto il grilletto nella sua testa.   
Tom stringe le sbarre con una forza che molto dice dei suoi reali sentimenti.   
“Io non lo tocco.”   
La sua voce non ha colore. Non ha calore. È secca e quasi metallica.   
Il matto rimane in silenzio per un lunghissimo minuto, poi, altrettanto silenzioso, imbocca di nuovo le scale.   
Tom chiude gli occhi, senza allentare la presa dal ferro.   
Tutto quello che Bill coglie, è la sua schiena bellissima, scossa da singhiozzi sempre più rumorosi.   
“Non importa,” sussurra. “Lo so che non vuoi. Per me…”   
“Non dirlo neppure per scherzo… ‘Fanculo,” sibila Tom. “Posso accettare che mi faccia a pezzi, se è quello che cerca… Ma nessuno potrebbe costringermi a metterti le mani addosso. Neppure il Padreterno.”  
“Tom…”   
Suo fratello non risponde, né si volta a guardarlo.   
Sono insieme e sono soli. Sono al capolinea della loro storia.   
“Almeno… Te lo ricordi?”   
“Cosa?”   
“In quel momento… Dobbiamo andarcene insieme.”   
“…”   
“Me l’hai promesso, Tom.”   
  
   
“Non c’erano ordinazioni di fiori per la serata.”   
La voce di Lambert trema.   
“Era Sutan che doveva occuparsi dell’allestimento del locale.”   
Rupert annuisce con un debole cenno del capo.   
“Di solito preferiamo gestire da soli le nostre feste.”   
_Immagino_ , pensa Auster, ma non è il momento di esprimere giudizi non richiesti.   
Lo scopetto del cesso conferma. “Visto che ci sarebbero stati anche i fratelli Kaulitz, Adam voleva limitare il campo d’azione dei paparazzi. Un conto sono le foto all’esterno di un locale; un conto quello che potrebbe succedere all’interno,” sottolinea didattico. “Se avessimo appaltato l’allestimento a un estraneo, avremmo rischiato che s’imbucasse un fotografo sotto mentite spoglie, o che si facesse corrompere.”   
Folkner gli rifila un’occhiata da ‘ _froci, mica scemi_ ’ che gli strapperebbe un sorriso, se solo la maschera da giustiziere non gli mummificasse la faccia in una smorfia di circostanza.   
“Quindi la bolla corrispondeva a un ordine fasullo…”  
“Di sicuro non l’ha autorizzato uno di noi.”   
Kogan si affaccia con un’espressione eloquente.   
“Un momento,” mormora a mezza bocca. Joshua lo trascina nel cubicolo pieno di cavetti che chiama ‘ufficio’.   
“Lars Miller non risponde al telefono, né al citofono. I vicini non lo vedono da tre o quattro giorni almeno.”   
“È presto per gridare ‘ _bingo_ ’.”   
“Già, ma se non è lui, di sicuro ha fatto il possibile per attirare la nostra attenzione.”   
Rupert annuisce. “Ce la facciamo a ottenere un ordine di perquisizione per questo pomeriggio?”   
Kogan solleva il pollice.   
“Ottimo. Un ordine di perquisizione e una squadra. Un paio di agenti li mandiamo a sondare il vicinato, perché…”   
“Perché se non è in casa, bisogna capire dove diavolo è finito. E dove ha trascinato le sue prede.”   
Auster solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Ti supplico: certe espressioni lasciale ai fighetti della Fox!”   
  
   
   
Il matto è già di ritorno.   
Sta per avere un crollo nervoso di quelli epocali, Tom, ma a tenerlo in piedi è un imperativo biologico: _devo salvare Bill_.   
“Sei pronto?”   
La voce di Lars è di una freddezza spaventosa. La simpatia con cui l’ha fissato fino a un pugno di minuti prima è svanita, mangiata da un’insensata delusione.   
“A cosa?”   
Il matto non gli risponde, ma armeggia con un mazzo di chiavi.   
Ha una pistola, Lars, e la tiene bene in vista.   
“Ora aprirò la gabbia e tu uscirai. Se proverai a scappare o a fare qualunque cosa che io non abbia _espressamente_ autorizzato, farò un bel buco in fronte a tuo fratello. Sono un eccellente tiratore, sai?”   
_E cos’altro? Un macellaio?_   
Tom stringe i denti e annuisce. “Resta buono e tranquillo, Bill. Andrà tutto bene,” sussurra.   
Dopo ore di cattività, fatica a muoversi. La gabbia non offriva un perimetro sufficiente a sgranchirsi le gambe e la fame l’ha indebolito.   
Lars lo aspetta, senza fretta.   
“I polsi, Tom.”   
Per un pugno d’istanti è vinto da un panico cieco: e se il matto volesse tagliargli le mani? Basterebbe anche solo che gli spezzasse le ossa, per rovinarlo per sempre.   
Lars, nondimeno, si accontenta di ammanettarlo.   
“Respira,” gli sussurra all’orecchio. “Voglio solo _insegnarti_.”   
Ha la testa vuota e non reagisce. La consapevolezza di quanto sta per capitargli è una bolla solida.   
Aggrappato alle sbarre della gabbia, Bill urla anche per lui. “Non ci provare, Cristo. Non puoi fargli _quello_!”   
Lars lo fissa con un’aria di superiorità e disprezzo. “Tuo fratello ha paura, Bill. Qualcuno deve iniziarlo, no? Cos’è che ti disgusta tanto?”   
Tom stringe i denti e chiude gli occhi.   
  
“Se ce l’hai con me, prendi me! Tom non è…”   
  
Lars serra la presa sulla pistola.   
Tom solleva le palpebre.   
  
“Un’altra parola e…”   
  
Non sa come gli esca la voce, né come riesca a dire _quello_ , ma lo fa.   
Vuole vivere. Vuole salvare suo fratello.   
Se vivranno, forse riusciranno a dimenticare.   
Se moriranno, l’ultimo respiro saprà di disperazione e paura e sconfitta – e, cazzo, i Kaulitz possono essere tutto, ma non dei perdenti.   
Dunque lo dice.   
Punto.   
  
“D’accordo… Scopami.”   
  
Bill si accascia sul fondo della gabbia come una foglia morta.   
  
“Fammi vedere com’è che funziona.”  
  
 _Guardami, Dio: butto nel cesso tutto.  
L’orgoglio, la dignità, il culo.   
Mi vedi? Ti offro il culo, Dio. Adesso, però, fai un bel miracolo e ci tiri fuori.   
Tutti e due.   
_   
   
   
“Cazzo…”   
L’agente Auster gli offre un bicchiere d’acqua, ma Adam dubita di poter inghiottire alcunché.   
“È sicuro di stare bene?”   
“Preferirei una domanda di riserva.”   
  
Sono le undici della sera.   
Il tramonto inquinato di Los Angeles ha riempito il cielo di sangue, quasi a preparare il clima in cui la notizia è arrivata: il mostro di Halloween ama i fiori. _E li coglie_.   
  
“La polizia di Los Angeles ha ricevuto il fascicolo del caso e i dati del sospettato. Non siamo fotogenici come gli agenti di un serial, ma sappiamo fare il nostro lavoro.”   
Adam stira le labbra per mera cortesia. “Los Angeles è immensa,” mormora. “E ci sono i sobborghi. Sapete dove cercare?”   
Auster abbassa lo sguardo, il che vale più di mille risposte. “Ora abbiamo un nome. Le indagini acquisteranno un ritmo…”   
“È un maniaco, non un rapitore. Non sarò un esperto di criminali, ma per quanto ne so…”   
“Non è un esperto, ha detto bene,” sottolinea freddo l’agente. “Signor Lambert… Lei non dovrebbe neppure trovarsi qui, io non dovrei parlare ancora con lei e…”   
Adam stringe i denti. “… E io posso esserle molto più utile di quello che crede.”   
  
Si fissano per un pugno d’istanti. I suoi occhi, probabilmente, non sono mai stati tanto lucidi e cattivi.   
  
“Non vedo come.”   
  
Adam non cede.   
Dopo anni di traguardi raggiunti e successi e obiettivi conquistati, si sente di nuovo il ciccione dell’High; quello che doveva fare la guerra ogni giorno e sforzarsi di vincerla.   
Be’: Adam Lambert è una tigre travestita da gatto persiano. Stupido chi non c’è ancora arrivato.   
  
“Una o due telefonate. Non di più.”   
“Per fare cosa?”   
“Per allertare _radio arcobaleno_ , d’accordo?” sibila. “I fiori sono affare da froci, agente Auster. Scommetto che l’ha sempre pensato anche lei.”   
  
   
   
Il dolore sa di sale e sa di polvere.   
Schiacciato a terra come un insetto, Tom non vede più niente.   
Bill piange pianissimo.   
Il matto ansima. Su di lui. Dentro di lui.   
Le mani di Lars lo frugano, mentre all’orecchio gli sussurra quel nome, come un mantra – _Hans Hans Hans_.   
Tom si sforza di azzerare ogni pensiero. _Se mi spengo_ , pensa, _sarà come se tutto questo non fosse mai accaduto. Non sarò qui. Non sentirò_.   
“Scusa, scusa,” singhiozza Bill. “È stata colpa mia.”   
_  
No.   
No, Bill. I casini li abbiamo sempre fatti in due, perché solo in due siamo uno.   
È per questo che il Diavolo ci ha presi.   
_   
Lars stringe le dita attorno alla radice del suo pene. Lo masturba perché venga – perché il suo orgasmo rumoroso abbia un controcanto.   
  
“Ti piace?”   
  
Forse è il tono morbido di quella domanda, forse un ultimo, disperato guizzo dell’istinto.   
  
_Creperò comunque, vero? E allora mi tolgo qualche soddisfazione.  
_   
“No,” ruggisce, e poi si solleva di scatto, colpendolo alla mascella con un testata da manuale.   
Lars vacilla, portandosi le mani alla bocca – _ti sei morso la lingua, maiale? Ben ti sta_.   
Tom ha le mani impedite, ma è di nuovo sveglio e rabbioso.   
Vede rosso, Cristo: vuole solo sbranarlo.   
Lo colpisce allo stomaco, alle palle; lo tempesta di un milione di pugni.   
“Ti ammazzo ti ammazzo ti ammazzo.”   
Non pensa, quasi non respira: quando la stanchezza lo vince, Lars ha smesso di muoversi.   
“Adesso… Ce ne andiamo, Bill,” articola a fatica. “Ti porto fuori.”   
A terra c’è un mazzo di chiavi; Tom lo raccoglie e lo porge al gemello.   
È nudo, sporco di polvere, sperma e piscio, ma se ne frega.   
Bill non riesce a guardarlo.   
“Non è successo niente. Devi solo liberarmi i polsi.”   
Le dita di Bill tremano. Il mazzo di chiavi cade almeno tre volte.   
“È tutto finito, cucciolo.”   
  
_Spero._


	14. E poi niente

È tutto finito.   
Gliel’ha detto Tom, ma Bill c’è arrivato da solo.   
È tutto finito, perché il pazzo gli ha rubato ogni cosa.   
È tutto finito, perché non avrà mai più voglia di scopare – o farsi scopare – da Adam.   
Non dopo quanto è successo. Non dopo aver visto.   
  
Il respiro di Tom è un rantolo sordo, intermittente.   
È nudo e coperto di lividi. Contro la grana ormai sudicia del collo, spicca rossastra l’impronta di un morso.   
Bill strizza le palpebre.   
Le dita di Tom premono contro il suo fianco e l’aiutano, gradino dopo gradino, a ritrovare la luce. Dio l’ha spenta, però, e nessuno potrà mai riaccenderla.   
“Un altro piccolo sforzo e ci siamo, piccolo.”   
Tom non ricorda più che gli legge dentro, che lo spia tra le pieghe del silenzio, come lo ascolta nell’interlinea.  
Tom si aggrappa alla superficie per non colare a picco – lui, mille volte più di Bill.   
  
_Ti ringrazio, ma ora basta, Tom.  
Non c’è bisogno che reciti ancora. Non funziona più.   
Il giocattolo si è rotto.   
_   
L’odio che li ha travolti, inghiottiti, maciullati non ha nulla a che vedere con i bulli di Loitsche. Un pugno te lo dimentichi, una frase oscena la inghiotti e la risputi al mittente: la rete del diavolo, invece, ha maglie tanto fitte da non darti scampo.   
Nella rete, Bill ha lasciato l’emozione di un primo amore.   
Ha vinto Lars.   
  
_Sei un gemello anche tu. Solo tu potevi farci tanto male_ , pensa.   
Non potrà più fare l’amore senza sentire il peso della colpa; senza guardarsi con gli occhi di Tom, steso a terra a farsi inculare.   
Il pazzo gliel’ha stuprato davanti per cauterizzargli la retina con un fotogramma orribile.   
  
_Pensa bene a quello che fai. Pensa a quanto fa schifo – a quanto fai schifo.  
_   
La porta cede per sputarli in un ambiente angusto, che puzza di chiuso e di muffa.   
“Che cazzo…”   
Suo fratello sta per piangere di brutto: Bill lo sente, come conta le invisibili crepe che ora gli corrono lungo la pelle. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma non servirebbe – non se sei per primo il ritratto della disperazione.   
“Dov’è l’uscita? Vaffanculo, dov’è l’uscita?”   
Scioglie la presa dal suo corpo e comincia a battere con violenza bestiale contro le pareti che li stringono. Sono fiere in gabbia, loro due. Uno zoo degli orrori allestito da un pazzo.   
Ha la testa piena di mosche e le fratture pulsano come se la carne dovesse sgranarsi. Il terrore è una tempesta dalle onde larghe, che franano contro i ridicoli scogli del suo autocontrollo.   
  
_Ho poco più di vent’anni, Dio. Perché ci hai fatto questo?  
_   
“Trovata!”   
La voce di Tom è un ruggito tra l’isterico e il trionfante.   
“C’è come una botola, qui. Basta tirare quest’occhiello, vedi?”   
Bill annuisce per cortesia, ma la verità è che non vede niente. Il gemello gli si inginocchia davanti e gli accarezza con gentilezza la guancia. “Bill, noi usciremo anche da questo casino, perciò, per favore, adesso reagisci e fammi un po’ di coraggio tu.”   
Gli sfugge un sorriso stupido e grato, anche se è difficile trovare qualcosa per cui valga la pena di ringraziare Quello Lassù.   
L’unico miracolo l’ha fatto Bill Kaulitz, che si è strappato la carne per regalarsi un eroe.   
“Non sarei convincente,” mormora, “ma… Ok. Aiutami a rialzarmi.”   
  
La fuga prosegue per un cubicolo stretto, che li consegna a un ambiente scuro, intriso di un odore dolciastro.   
  
“Dove siamo?”   
“Una serra, penso. O qualcosa del genere.”   
“Devo trovare un interruttore e un telefono,” mormora Tom. “Anche se non credo che chiamare il nove-uno-uno possa esserci di grande utilità, visto che non ho la più pallida idea di dove siamo finiti.”   
Bill stringe i denti e si massaggia la coscia. “Di sicuro avranno già avviato le ricerche,” articola a fatica. “È possibile che stiano controllando le linee.”   
Tom sogghigna trionfante – c’è qualcosa di malato nell’energia di suo fratello e Bill lo sa.   
Tom non si permette mai di crollare, per questo è un milione di volte più fragile della sua metà rumorosa e teatrale. Bill piange, ride, si dispera come se non ci fosse rimedio, ma è anche così che si libera dal veleno.   
A Tom cosa diavolo resterà di tutta questa storia?   
“Tu sei un genio,” ripete un paio di volte, prima di farlo stendere in terra. “Cerco un po’ qui attorno e vediamo se non mi procuro quello che ci serve!”   
  
_Hai bisogno di un dottore, di mamma e di un paio di mutande, Tom.  
Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti resetti la memoria e che dia un’aggiustata anche alla mia.   
_   
Bill chiude gli occhi, allungato sotto un cespuglio che stilla un umidore dolciastro, da cimitero.   
_Rose_ , pensa. Non ne vorrà più vedere una in tutta la vita.   
Un fruscio sommesso, inframmezzato da tonanti bestemmie, gli suggerisce che la ricerca di Tom non è delle più agevoli, né fortunate.   
“Ancora niente,” gli dice sulla distanza, “ma ho appena cominciato.”   
Bill respira a fatica.   
  
_Coraggio, coglione. Sveglia.  
Non puoi cedere così. Non puoi lasciargli sempre il lavoro sporco.   
L’hai visto come finisce, no?   
L’hai visto che succede quando lo costringi a prendere il tuo posto.   
_   
Un pensiero orribile lo travolge all’improvviso.   
Solleva di scatto le palpebre e tende le orecchie, terrorizzato e guardingo.   
“Tom?” chiama con il cuore in gola.   
“Ancora niente,” è la replica del gemello. “Questo posto è un labirinto.”   
Oltre pare che ci sia solo silenzio, eppure il tarlo non si placa. È quasi avere un doppio segnale luminoso in testa, ma il verde speranza non è contemplato.   
Come chiude le palpebre, piuttosto, un lampeggiante rosso grida ‘ _male, male, male_ ’, e se prova a concentrarsi su qualcos’altro, ‘ _pericolo, pericolo, pericolo_ ’.   
“Quando questa storia sarà finita, ‘fanculo, prendo il porto d’armi,” ringhia Tom, che parla perché il buio lo terrorizza da sempre, ma non lo ammetterà mai.   
_Pericolo, pericolo, pericolo_.   
Bill si puntella sul braccio sano e inala in profondità un’aria disfatta che sa solo di morte.   
“Tom?” ripete per l’ennesima volta.   
“Ci sono quasi, cu…”   
  
Non è uno sparo, ma un sibilo: attraversa rapido l’aria, in cerca di un bersaglio che non riesce a chiamare.   
  
“Merda,” pigola con il cuore in gola.   
  
“Bill, dove sei?”   
  
Il tempo si ferma, congelato in un infinito, incredulo istante di non ritorno.   
  
“Dove sei, piccola troia?”   
  
“Non c’è… Mio fratello…” rantola Tom.   
Bill si porta il pugno alla bocca e lo morde a sangue, perché la voglia di urlare è ormai viscerale. _Tom Tom Tom_ , gli rimbomba in testa.   
“Commovente – di nuovo la voce del matto – ma io vedo tutto.”   
Suo fratello tossisce – l’ha colpito? È ferito, Tom? – eppure non cede.   
“Io so nasconderli bene… I miei tesori.”   
  
_Pericolo, pericolo, pericolo_ : perché non hanno preso la pistola?   
Perché cazzo sono stati così idioti, deficienti, pazzi da lasciargli quella cazzo di pistola?   
  
“Non ti conviene fare il grand’uomo, perché io ho una Glock e un paio di occhiali da visione notturna e tu un bel buco in pancia, Tom.”   
  
Bill boccheggia. Se anche ci fosse un po’ di luce, il terrore lo renderebbe cieco.   
  
“Allora, Bill? Vi ho lasciati giocare per un po’… Ora basta.”   
  
_Che faccio? Che faccio?  
_   
“Esaudirò un tuo desiderio, no? Da vivi è difficile volersi bene.”   
  
_Mamma. Mamma.  
_   
Lars si muove rapido e sicuro nel buio: glielo dice il suo udito, che un terrore mortale ha reso mille volte più acuto.   
Bill si schiaccia a terra. Un soffio d’aria fredda suggerisce che c’è un’uscita, da qualche parte, e quel semplice dettaglio, per quanto irrilevante, gli dà la forza di stringere i denti e strisciare.   
  
“Forse per te.”   
  
La voce di Tom muore in un rantolo soffocato.   
Un altro sibilo attraversa l’aria e culmina in un _bump_ inconsistente.   
Bill si porta la mano alla bocca e rotola sul fianco, inghiottendo singhiozzi e disperazione pura.   
  
_Ti prego, no, Dio. Questo proprio no. Questo non puoi farmelo.  
_   
“Dai, Bill… Tocca a te.”   
  
Lars è vicino. Il rumore dei suoi passi gli rimbomba in testa, accordandosi a un cuore impazzito.   
  
“Resterete insieme per sempre, come dev’essere.”   
  
Bill annaspa e qualcosa di freddo e duro lo punge.   
  
“Non sentirai niente.”   
  
_Ho già sentito tutto, stronzo. Ho già ricevuto tutto il male che potevi farmi.  
_   
Le sue dita frugano nel buio. Il cervello si riattiva – è un rastrello.   
  
“Ti assicuro che è molto peggio vivere divisi.”   
  
_Non me lo dire. Non lo voglio neppure sentire.  
_   
“Credi davvero di potermi sfuggire? La serra è grande, ma io vedo e tu…”   
  
_Io ti sento_ , pensa Bill. _Ti sento con la pancia, con la pelle, con il cuore. Ti sento con la carne di Tom e con il sangue che pompa. Ti sento e ti odio quanto neppure immagini, stronzo_.   
  
Una grossa siepe di rose lo protegge. Ignora, Bill, che quello è il testamento di Hans. Se anche lo sapesse, al Paradiso e ai segni del Cielo ha smesso di credere secoli fa.   
Spera nella vita, però: si aggrappa con la forza della disperazione a ogni respiro e ad una folle certezza.   
  
_Se me la cavo, Tom ce la farà.  
Finché sarò vivo, Tom non morirà.   
_   
Stringe le dita attorno al manico di legno e trattiene il fiato.   
  
“Bill?”   
  
_Tu.non.hai.il.diritto.di.chiamarmi.maledetto.pervertito.del.cazzo.  
_   
È come il rintocco funebre di una campana, un ritmo nuovo che guida i suoi gesti. Quasi fosse un arco incoccato resta in attesa; poi, quando sente – e sì, merda: lo sente e basta, anche se non saprebbe spiegare _come_ – il terribile occhio monocolo del fuoco, molla il colpo.   
Qualcosa cade a terra con un suono metallico.   
Qualcosa gli cade addosso, opprimente come l’orrore di una prigionia senza processo e senza colpa.   
Bill striscia via inorridito.   
Lars gorgoglia parole prive di senso, ma non ha voglia di ascoltarlo.   
Tutto quel che desidera è Tom.   
È ancora Tom che chiama nel buio, come un cucciolo disperato e solo.   
  
   
  
  
La frase più crudele del mondo è un asserto all’apparenza innocuo, di quelli che appartengono alle mamme, alle vecchie zie, ai nonni brontoloni.   
È un’affermazione piena della saggezza dell’esperienza, di buonsenso e, probabilmente, anche di un po’ di sacrosanta soddisfazione.   
  
_Te l’avevo detto!  
_   
Invece non devi mai essere fiero di pronunciare questa frase, perché i corollari sono la sconfitta di chi ami – e chi potrebbe essere tanto crudele e perverso da goderne?   
Adam, dunque, inghiotte il desiderio prepotente di sbattere in faccia ai signori del Federal Bureau che sì, un frocio è arrivato molto più lontano di quanto non si siano spinti loro, con le belle giacche imbottite di pregiudizi.   
  
Un frocio ha scovato la tana del lupo.   
Un frocio resta un uomo incazzato – e s’incazza come un uomo.   
  
Proprio perché è un uomo, però – e non una checca – manda giù il livore e le recriminazioni.   
  
“Marina del Rey, dalle parti del Venice Beach Park,” dice con una voce tanto ferma che è il primo a stupirsene. “Lars Miller ha una serra o qualcosa del genere. Così, almeno, mi hanno detto.”   
Rupert Auster non muove un muscolo.   
“Ora può decidere cosa fare della mia informazione: fregarsene perché non sono un addetto ai lavori, un avvocato o un dirigente dell’Universal, oppure inviare i suoi uomini a dare un’occhiata.”   
Non gli piace provocare gratuitamente chi ha davanti, perché non crede nelle prove di forza.   
Si sfidano i bulli, i pavoni delle gang; si sfidano quelli che misurano la lunghezza dell’uccello dalla larghezza di una bocca aperta sempre a sproposito.   
Gli uomini, quelli _veri_ , conoscono il compromesso e la collaborazione.   
Auster stira le labbra in una smorfia asimmetrica – più che un sorriso, sembra che voglia annunciare la peggiore scarica di diarrea del secolo.   
“È l’unica pista di cui disponiamo,” replica a denti stretti. “Se anche facessimo un buco nell’acqua, non avremmo niente da perdere.”   
Adam contrae i pugni ed evita di dire che no, da perdere c’è _tutto_.   
Ci sono due ragazzi, vaffanculo, non un distintivo.   
C’è il bambino più bello del mondo.   
“È lei che comanda,” mormora con altrettanta freddezza. “Immagino che ora debba farmi da parte.”   
L’agente Auster esala un profondo sospiro. “Forse non sono stato un capolavoro di cortesia, ma… Ho apprezzato molto quello che ha fatto per aiutarci nell’indagine, signor Lambert. Tuttavia ora credo che sia arrivato il momento di dimostrarle che anche l’FBI sa fare il suo lavoro… O quel che resta.”   
Adam annuisce, perché non è tanto ingenuo da credere di avere ancora voce in capitolo.   
È un congedo definitivo: tutto quel che gli rimane è pregare – ammesso che Lui ci sia e che lo ascolti.   
  
Tommy lo aspetta in auto, insonnolito.   
“Finito lo show?”   
“Uh?”   
“Fai paura quando t’incazzi, ma sei un gran figo. Li hai messi tutti in riga, suppongo.”   
“Forse dovresti cominciare da un’altra domanda.”   
Ratliff si accende una sigaretta; un’altra gliene offre senza guardarlo. “Quale?”   
“Non mi hai chiesto se ho trovato quello che cercavo.”   
Tommy inala la prima boccata e cicca oltre il finestrino. La notte, fredda e umida, è un drappo nero. “Non ne ho bisogno. Tu ottieni sempre quello che vuoi.”   
Adam sprofonda nel sedile, senza parlare.   
“Non a caso sono uscito e me ne sono rimasto qui, ad aspettare che _Lambert il Magnifico_ impressionasse l’FBI. Non sono un bravo scudiero?”   
Adam gli rivolge un’occhiata obliqua. “Detesto quando non riesco a capire se consolare ti riesce malissimo, oppure ti diverte prendermi per il culo.”   
Tommy ride e tira un’altra boccata. “La seconda opzione è uno dei talenti di Mr. Lambert.”   
“Ti ringrazio per lo sforzo, ma non sono in vena. Non ho voglia di ridere, né di sorridere, né di stare al gioco.”   
Ratliff sbuffa un sottile filo di fumo. “Non l’avrei mai preteso.”   
Adam chiude gli occhi. I suoi sensi sono vigili, il suo istinto urla.   
“Credi che Kaulitz ti ringrazierà mai per quello che hai fatto?”   
“Non m’interessa.”   
“Quello che voglio dire…”   
“L’ho capito,” mormora con un filo di voce. “Non sono stupido.”   
Tommy schiaccia scontento la cicca.   
“Se è per quello, non ci ho mai creduto.”   
“E ti saresti sbattuto così per un ragazzino che non ti lascerà niente?”   
Adam fa spallucce. “Lo desideravo e l’ho avuto. È importante non essere ingordi.”   
“Ma… Ci credi?”   
No, non ci crede, ma non c’è altra via.   
Qualcosa gli dice che è tutto finito la notte in cui i Morti danzano tra i vivi.   
Avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo per toccare quel corpo: è stato esaudito.   
Qualcun altro, però, ha pagato il conto.   
Tommy lo abbraccia. “Andrà tutto bene,” gli mormora all’orecchio. “E se anche andasse tutto male, ‘fanculo… Io resto qui.”   
  
   
  
  
  
“Tom?”   
Bill cerca un appiglio, ma non strappa che petali e spine.   
“Tom, per favore,” singhiozza, “mi parli?”   
Il suo respiro è un ansito sordo; il buio lo opprime e lo confonde come non mai.   
“Tom, dimmi che ci sei.”   
Si sente un idiota e solo e perso e triste da morire.   
Per i gemelli l’unità è quel che resta di una mutilazione.   
Come te lo spieghi, a ventuno anni, che devi imparare a usare un nuovo metro? Un nuovo pronome?   
Come ti convinci che uno è meglio di due?   
Non ti convinci, ‘fanculo.   
Si arriccia come una larva e comincia a piangere con l’accanimento di un neonato.   
Se Tom è morto, in fondo, quella che ha davanti è una nuova vita. Una merda di vita.   
  
“Piantala… Dai.”   
  
La voce della speranza è così debole che l’avverte appena.   
“T… Tom?” balbetta come un idiota. “Dove sei?”   
“Non lo so,” è il sommesso rantolio che ottiene in replica.   
“Allora… Se puoi, continua a parlare, così ti trovo.”   
Forse Tom ride – forse ha solo il disperato bisogno di crederlo.   
  
Non ha la più pallida idea di quanto tempo impieghi a raggiungerlo, ma come ne sfiora la pelle – e, Cristo, quanto è freddo suo fratello – la realtà assume subito un altro colore.   
“Ci sono,” mormora, e gli bacia il dorso della mano. “Sono qui, Tom.”   
“Sì… Ti sento.”   
Bill allunga cauto il braccio, guardandolo come farebbe un cieco. Ne cerca il viso, ne percorre le spalle, per arrestarsi sulla poltiglia umida che gli invade lo stomaco.   
“Cristo,” singhiozza.   
“Non fa più male,” mormora Tom.   
“Non è un buon segno,” ribatte con stupido accanimento.   
Il suo gemello tossisce – e avverte un sibilo, Bill. Come di un palloncino sgonfio.   
“Lo so.”   
Il silenzio li inghiotte di nuovo. Il buio è ovunque, ma non è nulla rispetto a quello che gli è sbocciato dentro.   
Dov’è l’interruttore della felicità?   
“Vuoi… Vuoi raccontarmi di lui?”   
Bill deglutisce a fatica. “Di chi?”   
“Di Adam.”   
“Perché?” articola con difficoltà – conosce la risposta. Non vuole sentirla.   
“Non ho fatto in tempo a conoscerlo… Che peccato.”   
Bill gli stringe con più forza la mano, ma non è ricambiato. Tom non si muove quasi più.   
“Non dire stronzate. Certo che lo conoscerai. Se lo vorrai…”   
Non gli dice che non gliene frega più niente di Adam, né di tutti i ragazzi del mondo.   
Non gli dice che gli basta un utero stretto stretto e il loro invincibile cucchiaio.   
Non gli dice che è pronto a saltare con lui. _Adesso_.   
“Non fa niente,” mormora – gorgoglia – Tom. “Mi sono proprio divertito… Sono stati vent’anni pazzeschi.”   
Bill si strofina le palpebre e annaspa come un pesce in secca. “Non li voglio sentire certi discorsi, Tom… Non…”   
“Pensi che si prenderà cura di te?”   
“Tom…”   
“È un bravo ragazzo, vero?”   
Non va giù niente. Non passa l’aria, non passa il male.   
“Tom… Io voglio solo che resti tu,” singhiozza. “Mi basta questo.”   
“Ma io…”   
  
E poi niente. Solo il buio.


	15. Tutto finisce con una fotografia

“ _A una settimana dalla liberazione dei gemelli Kaulitz…_ ”   
  
Tommy si lancia sul telecomando con un guizzo che farebbe invidia a un leopardo.   
È una premura tanto comica che ad Adam sfugge un sorriso – anche se non vorrebbe.   
“Fammi sentire,” gli dice. Ratliff e Sutan si scambiano un’occhiata ansiosa. Camila porta l’indice alla tempia e mima un gesto inequivocabile.   
“Grazie, stronza,” sogghigna. “Sempre perché le donne sono quelle sensibili, vero?”   
La Grey gli dà il culo e scrocca da bere ai ballerini.   
L’abbagliante dentatura dell’anchorman lascia spazio a immagini di repertorio che Adam conosce benissimo: la linea candida di una costa dalla bellezza irreale, l’orrore di un giardino fiorito custodito da un mostro, lo spettrale, asettico squallore del bunker in cui Bill e Tom Kaulitz sono stati murati vivi per quasi cinque giorni.   
“Perché non ci guardiamo un bel telefilm tedesco?” mugugna Sutan, che quando abbandona la fastosa livrea della drag-queen, perde anche spirito d’iniziativa e una discreta capacità inventiva nel piazzare balle.   
È il quattordici novembre duemiladieci: ironia della sorte, è a Hamburg – è nella città che ha dato sostanza ai sogni di Bill.   
_Senza Bill_.   
“Perché non esiste un telefilm tedesco decente e perché non capiamo una parola di tedesco?” replica senza calore. “Ragazzi? Ho sempre preso la vita di petto e non smetterò di farlo ora.”   
Sutan inarca un sopracciglio. “Il problema non è quando la prendi di petto…” _Ma quando la prendi nel culo_.   
Già.   
È successo comunque.   
  
“ _Il quadro delle indagini può ormai dirsi completo. Questo, almeno, è quanto ha riferito l’agente Lorena Lewis, portavoce dell’FBI, ai nostri microfoni._ ”   
  
Ratliff gli rifila un’occhiata che è un capolavoro di eloquenza.   
  
_Perché devi essere masochista fino in fondo?  
Perché non metti una bella pietra sopra questa storia tremenda?   
_   
Bill l’ha liquidato; non ha avuto neppure il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia, ma ha parlato per bocca di Natalie.   
  
“In un altro frangente, credimi, gli avrei detto che è un poppante cacasotto,” ha mormorato la Franz, al riparo di un paio di enormi occhiali da sole – sono tutti sfatti. Tutti maciullati da un incubo lungo quasi una settimana.   
“Ma voglio essere onesta con te. Se riuscisse a ragionare, lo sarebbe anche Bill.”   
  
Si sono incontrati in un anonimo bistrot lungo la costa: un bancone, una fila di sgabelli e un penetrante odore di fritto.   
  
“C’è una cosa che non saprà mai nessuno, perché l’Universal pagherà – e profumatamente – perché non sia divulgata.”   
  
Il caffè ha il colore bituminoso del petrolio.   
L’ha lasciato raffreddare senza inghiottirne neppure un sorso.   
  
“Tom è stato violentato.”  
  
Arriva come un colpo di fucile.   
Natalie si passa discreta le dita contro le ciglia. Le tremano le mani, non la voce. Per stare accanto a uno come Bill, del resto, è evidente che devi avere la solidità di un Marine.   
  
“È successo davanti agli occhi di Bill. Ha voluto che il fratello guardasse, lo capisci?”   
  
Adam abbassa il capo.   
No, non capisce, perché è frocio, ma non matto.   
Perché è un uomo, non una bestia.   
  
“E ha continuato a ripetergli che era colpa sua. Che lo faceva per sbattergli davanti quello che…”   
  
Adam le prende la mano – una piccola pressione gentile. “Basta così,” dice. “Ho capito.”   
Un tuono spezza il silenzio penoso in cui muoiono le ultime battute di un confronto impossibile.   
“Potrebbero volerci anni, perché superi quello ch’è successo,” mormora la stylist.   
Adam le passa una salvietta di carta, perché _fare_ gli sembra sempre meglio di _subire_ – o piangere, urlare, bestemmiare Dio.   
_Be’, complimenti. Come al solito hai visto giusto_ , sibila una vocina maligna.   
Voleva sbagliarsi, invece; questa volta, più che mai, pretendeva di fare un buco nell’acqua.   
  
“Bill è un leone,” replica, sforzandosi di tenere ferma la voce. “E Tom se la caverà, ne sono sicuro.”   
Natalie sospira in profondità. “Mi dispiace, Adam. Credimi… Mi dispiace come nemmeno immagini.”   
  
_Basta così, d’accordo?  
Le consolazioni precipitano sempre nel patetico.   
_   
Si sono lasciati con qualche frase di circostanza, poi ha raggiunto Tommy e ha bevuto come non gli capitava dai suoi folli vent’anni.   
Si è sentito ridicolo, vulnerabile, idiota.   
Ratliff poteva dirgli quel pugno di odiose parole, ma non l’ha fatto.   
  
_Te l’avevo detto. Ti avrebbe spezzato il cuore.  
_   
Hanno fatto mattina guardando il mare, senza una parola.   
  
   
“ _Lars Miller ha pianificato il sequestro in ogni dettaglio. La serra in cui ha tenuto segregati i fratelli Kaulitz è stata allestita sopra un vecchio rifugio antiatomico degli anni Sessanta. Il piano interrato, in cui gli agenti hanno rinvenuto, oltre a una gabbia di quelle in uso nei circhi, catene e anelli di contenzione, comunicava con il piano superiore tramite una botola nascosta da un meccanismo a molla. Dall’esterno era quasi impossibile accorgersi che vi fosse un altro piano. Anche nel caso di una comune ispezione, il primo locale di accesso avrebbe dato l’idea di un magazzino. Oltre a una beretta regolarmente detenuta, Miller aveva un fucile a pompa, una Glock dalla matricola abrasa e dispositivi di norma in uso solo alle forze dell’ordine, come un visore notturno, un mirino di precisione…_ ”   
  
Ratliff afferra il basso e abbandona la stanza.   
“Avrà anche un brutto carattere,” mormora Sutan. “Ma questa volta ha ragione lui. Che senso ha massacrarsi così?”   
Adam solleva le spalle. “Non lo so. Non siamo sempre obbligati a fare cose sensate.”   
“Tanto non capiresti comunque…”   
“Uh?”   
“Anche a romperti la testa sui dettagli, non saprai mai perché è andata così. Perché sia successo questo. Perché a loro. Perché a te.”   
  
Ha ragione.   
È questo a suonare desolante, a farlo incazzare – a farlo impazzire.   
  
“È stato Bill a farlo fuori, lo sai?”   
“Intendi?”   
“Non è vero che è morto in un conflitto a fuoco con gli agenti. Se l’è inventato Jost. Quando la squadra è arrivata, Miller era crepato da un pezzo.”   
Sutan scuote il capo.   
“Gli ha sfondato la faccia con un rastrello. Non hanno capito come ci sia riuscito, viste le sue condizioni, eppure…”   
“Non devi giustificarti con me. Se ti ha fatto perdere la testa, dev’essere speciale per forza.”   
Adam serra le labbra.   
“E un’altra cosa…”   
La voce di Sutan si è addolcita e lo sfiora come una carezza.   
“Quando devi scegliere tra vivere o morire, tirare fuori le palle non è poi così difficile. La freddezza che hai mostrato tu, invece… Be’, quella sì che è eccezionale. Perciò non credere che sia finita. Niente finisce. È solo una pagina che ti lasci indietro.”   
  
   
   
Tom è morto per due minuti e cinquanta secondi.   
Per due minuti e cinquanta secondi, il suo cuore ha smesso di battere e i suoi polmoni – l’unico, almeno, ancora utile – di filtrare l’aria.   
Per due minuti e cinquanta secondi, il mondo di Bill Kaulitz si è disintegrato.   
  
“Anche se non sciolgono la prognosi, i medici sono ottimisti.”   
  
Oltre la porta della sua camera, guardata a vista quasi fosse quella del Presidente, David dà il meglio di sé per tranquillizzare Simone.   
Dovrebbe essergliene grato, perché Bill non ha più parole per nessuno – neppure per se stesso.   
Quando cade l’ultima goccia, il vaso tracima.   
Tutti i suoi sogni sono precipitati nello scolo delle illusioni perdute.   
È un osso di seppia, spolpato da un oceano di cattiveria.   
  
“La lesione al fegato è grave, ma sembra che l’emorragia sia stata tamponata. Pensano di cominciare a svegliarlo per la fine della settimana.”   
  
Bill tira su con il naso, fissando il niente.   
Non riesce a credere di essere stato felice.   
Non riesce a credere di essere il Bill Kaulitz di un pugno di fogliacci immondi.   
“Hai sentito, Bill?”   
La voce di sua madre lo raggiunge soffice, mentre siede accanto al letto. Con dolcezza gli prende la mano, accarezzandone il dorso illividito dalla flebo.   
“Ce lo riportiamo a casa, Tom. Andrà tutto bene.”   
  
_Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut.  
_ Quante volte ha sentito quelle tre stupide, ipocrite parole?   
  
“No,” singhiozza pianissimo. “Non ci credo più.”   
E poi si lascia abbracciare e comincia a piangere, perché quel vaso si riempia di nuovo; perché non può accettare di restituire a Tom la lisca esausta di uno stronzo che si è fatto sbranare.   
No, non è così che funziona Bill. Per quanta carne abbia lacerato la tela del Diavolo, gliene resta abbastanza per lui – per guarirlo, per difenderlo.   
Se l’è strappata a morsi dal cuore: e va bene così.   
_Forse_.   
  
   
   
 _Sono vivo_.   
  
Di tutti i pensieri che ti aspetti di fare, questo è forse proprio l’ultimo.   
Essere vivi è _normale_ , no?   
Poi capita che Dio spenga la luce e non riesci a credere d’aver buttato via tempo – il tuo.   
Non aveva voglia di morire Tom Kaulitz, anche se ha recitato sino all’ultimo la parte del grand’uomo.   
_Uomo_? Un paradosso ridicolo.   
Che uomo puoi essere a vent’anni?   
Eppure ti sparano addosso e il _Game Over_ che lampeggia è tutto per te.   
_  
Cazzo, sono vivo_.   
  
È la prima cosa cui ha pensato come ha aperto gli occhi – ed era ancora buio, ma un buio diverso.   
C’è una notte che ti annienta e una che ti serve a guarire.   
C’è una notte che non finisce e una che ti aiuta a incollare i pezzi.   
Ha appena cominciato, Tom, ma è vivo e non ha più fretta.   
  
   
“Sembri un barbone fattissimo.”   
Bill è il bugiardo migliore del mondo, ma ha il cuore di un bambino di due anni: è quello che lo frega.   
“Ti trema la voce,” articola con difficoltà. “E fai troppo schifo… Per criticarmi.”   
Il gemello sorride – un sorriso faticoso e mesto. “Sei sempre il solito stronzo.”   
È ancora una replica malferma, colma di un affetto che la Storia ha coperto di ferite.   
“Cominciate subito, voi due?” sospira Simone, mentre accosta con attenzione la sedia a rotelle di Bill al suo letto – li ha fatti lei: è la prima a sapere quanto bisogno hanno di rassicurarsi con il reciproco contatto.   
“È l’abitudine,” mormora. “Adesso…”   
Simone socchiude le palpebre, sorniona. “Adesso volete starvene per conto vostro e la Mutti è di troppo!” sogghigna, prima di abbandonarli con un saluto teatrale.   
Se non le somigliassero tanto, non sarebbero quello che sono diventati.   
Forse non sarebbero neppure vivi.   
La solitudine, però, non è facile – non in gabbia; non quella che alla gabbia segue. Non se hai poco fiato di tuo e la paura folle di dire stronzate – a maggior ragione, poi, se sai pure come finisce.   
Un nuovo silenzio li avvolge e li travolge, scomodo e doloroso. Si cercano con lo sguardo, per contare le ferite che vedono tutti e per scoprire le invisibili crepe che non coglierà mai nessuno.   
S’interrogano senza parlare, trattenendo il respiro e controllando ogni gesto.   
Perché? Perché sono andati in mille pezzi – e perdere pezzi fa male.   
  
“Mi dispiace,” mormora Bill all’improvviso. “Mi dispiace se ci ho messo tanto a passare, ma…”   
Tom spiega le labbra in un sorriso imbarazzato. Tenterebbe una carezza, se solo non avesse il terrore d’impiccarsi con qualcuno del milione di tubicini che l’attraversano.   
“L’hai detto… Non sono un grande spettacolo.”   
Bill libera un sospiro, prima di cercare la sua mano.   
“Sei caldo.”   
“E tu sei gelato, Tom.”   
“Dì _cool_. Suona meglio.”   
Bill finge di raccogliere la battuta, ma i suoi occhi non ridono.   
“Per favore… Reggimi il gioco. Ci penserà Sascha a renderci patetici, non credi?”   
Il gemello tira su con il naso ed evita una replica che avrebbe l’eloquenza di un morse di singhiozzi.   
“Mutti mi ha detto che sei tornato a casa. Come stanno i cani?”   
Bill si asciuga le ciglia e respira in profondità. “Ma ti frega davvero dei…”   
Tom inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Sto tentando di fare conversazione, se non te ne fossi accorto. E non fare il puntiglioso. Quello rompiballe sono io.”   
Bill sorride – questa volta sul serio.   
“È stato strano. Mi sembra tutto strano.”   
“Credo di capire cosa intendi.”   
“È come tornare dopo un secolo. Mi sento fuori posto… E tu non ci sei.”   
Tom gli accarezza le dita. “Ti mancano i miei waffeln?”   
“Sì.”   
La voce di Bill è bassa e soffice.   
“Quando torno, te ne faccio una montagna.”   
I waffeln, gli spaghetti, il primo caffè della mattina… Quanti frammenti di una vita perfetta sono marciti in una gabbia?   
Quanto di Bill e Tom Kaulitz è rimasto sotto terra?   
Non vuole saperlo.   
“In tv non ho sentito niente, ma Ben mi ha detto che è grazie ad Adam se ci hanno trovati.”   
Bill abbassa il viso, ma non dice una parola.   
“Ha aggiunto che è stato lui a chiedere di omettere il suo nome. L’ha fatto per te, vero?”   
“Sì. Immagino di sì,” è la stentata replica.   
“Tutto qui?”   
“Cosa?”   
“È il tuo ragazzo. Gli devo la pelle e, cosa ancora più importante, la tua. Perché non mi hai ancora ricordato che sono un cretino? Perché non mi hai imposto di conoscerlo e di umiliarmi? Mi toccherà comunque, no? Tanto vale che…”   
“Non è il mio ragazzo.”   
“Uh?”  
“Tom… Ma dobbiamo parlare proprio di questo?”   
  
C’è qualcosa di disperato negli accenti di suo fratello; una ritrosia che sa più di vergogna, che non di pudore. Una chiusura che impone rispetto – e glielo deve.   
_Se non ti fossi comportato come un imbecille_ , pensa, _Bill non avrebbe paura di confidarsi_.   
  
“No. Se non vuoi, non c’è bisogno,” mormora.   
Bill stringe le labbra, sino a ridurle a un’invisibile ferita. “Non è che non voglio… È che…”   
Tom chiude gli occhi. “Lo sai? Quando uno muore pensa a un sacco di cose.”   
“Tom…”   
“Alcune sono stupide, altre tristi. Altre, forse, sono importanti.”   
“Non mi piace quando parli così,” articola a fatica Bill. “Quelle parole… Non le voglio più sentire.”   
Tom solleva di nuovo le palpebre. Fatica a respirare, ma forse è un bene, perché le parole sono preziose. Le parole t’incatenano, ti condannano, ti curano.   
Le parole sono menzogne spaventose o verità da salvare.   
“Io ho pensato a tutte le cose che non avevo fatto. Non avevo conosciuto il tuo ragazzo. Non mi ero scusato. Non…”   
“Tom!”   
“C’era una ragazza che mi piaceva… E non l’avrebbe mai saputo.”   
Bill apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono.   
Tom sorride. “Vedi? Anch’io ho i miei segreti.”   
Il suo gemello sbuffa un po’. “Spara.”   
“Sicuro?”   
“Sicuro.”   
“D’accordo, ma sarà molto patetico e siccome la mia situazione è già patetica, preferirei che non facessi commenti.”   
Bill non smette di accarezzargli la mano. “Dovrei, perché mi hai fatto sentire un mostro e ora scopro per l’ennesima volta che siamo uguali… Ma no, non sarò né sarcastico, né maligno.”   
Tom solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Tu sei nato bugiardo e lo sappiamo entrambi. In ogni caso… È successo che ho incontrato una persona e che… È difficile spiegarlo, ma ho cominciato a pensarla di continuo.”   
“E non ci sei andato a letto?”   
“No.”   
“Ci hai provato?”   
“No.”   
“Ma almeno ci sei uscito?”   
“Sì. Un paio di volte. Due, tre al massimo.”   
“Cioè… Sei uscito con una ragazza e non ci sei andato a letto?”   
Tom sospira in profondità. “Ti si è incantato il disco? Ti ho detto di no! Lei…”   
“Lei?”   
“Mi mette in soggezione… E… Bill? Se mi ridi in faccia sei uno stronzo!”   
Il suo gemello sogghigna, ma senza malignità. “Questa è grossa, _Sex Gott_. Questa è davvero grossa!”   
Tom gli mostra il medio. “Ripeto: sei uno stronzo.”   
Bill non allenta la presa dalle sue dita. “Su… Non essere permaloso. Sono curioso di sapere il resto!”   
“Non c’è un _resto_. Abbiamo lasciato Hamburg, non l’ho più vista e di sicuro non l’ho impressionata.”   
“Perché dici così?”   
“Perché sì. Perché non è il tipo da dare corda a un ragazzino.”   
Bill si gratta perplesso la guancia. “È più grande di te, vero?”   
“Sì.”   
“E di quanto, se posso?”   
“Sei.”   
“Mesi?”   
“Anni.”   
“Credo di aver capito.”   
“Non è difficile.”   
“No, per me non lo è, perché quadra tutto.”   
“Quadra cosa?”   
“Il tuo improvviso desiderio di avere un guardaroba decente, ad esempio.”   
“Ehi!”   
“E le furibonde scopate americane.”   
“Scusa?”   
“Chiodo scaccia chiodo. È una vecchia tattica sempre attuale.”   
Tom chiude gli occhi, liberando un sospiro.   
“Ti sto facendo stancare troppo?”   
“No, anzi… Finalmente il tempo passa anche qui.”   
Bill torna ad accarezzargli la mano, con gentilezza. “Quindi… Hai pensato anche a lei…”   
“Ho pensato che avrei voluto somigliarti un po’ di più e rischiare. Sarebbe stato un due di picche, e allora? Invece ero il solito cacasotto e…”   
Simone fa di nuovo capolino oltre la porta. “Altri cinque minuti e poi vi scollo, ok?”   
Bill replica con un grugnito arreso.   
È una necessità dettata dal buonsenso, ma suona come un’ingiustizia: hanno ritrovato il ritmo, pare. Sono di nuovo uno.   
“Era tutto qui, in ogni caso. Ridicolo, ma non sconvolgente,” sospira. “Adesso tocca a te.”   
“A me?”   
“Cos’è successo con Adam, Bill?”   
Il gemello non reagisce.   
“Abbiamo detto che avremmo abolito i segreti e le balle. Io l’ho fatto.”   
Bill abbandona la sua mano.   
“Ha ragione mamma. Ti ho già…”   
“Mi stai facendo girare i coglioni, Bill. Me lo dici o no che cazzo è successo, perché sono stato in coma una settimana, non un secolo. E prima di lasciarci le penne, ‘fanculo, avevo un fratello…”   
“… Frocio. Lo so. Mi dispiace. Ho deciso di smettere.”   
Tom apre la bocca e fatica a richiuderla. “Prego?”   
Bill non lo guarda. Si tormenta con le dita i bordi del tutore che gli sostiene il braccio fratturato e non scolla una maledetta sillaba.   
“Ti rendi conto… Hai capito cosa hai detto?”   
Bill stringe le labbra e tace.   
“Ditemi che non state litigando, voi due…” esala Simone, prima di raggiungerli.   
Tom deglutisce a fatica.   
“Quando ti sei diviso, il cervello l’hai lasciato tutto a me, vero?”   
Bill non raccoglie la provocazione.   
Sono gemelli. È un cacasotto anche lui.   
  
   
   
   
“Guarda il ritratto della beatitudine…”   
  
Bill solleva lo sguardo dal pancino di Dunni, che, rovesciato sulla schiena, si lascia grattare con l’abbandono trasognato dei tiranni compiaciuti.   
Natalie socchiude le palpebre e gli sorride, prima di piegarsi su di lui e baciargli la fronte con una premura tutta materna.   
“Simone mi ha detto ch’eri un po’ giù di morale, io non avevo niente da fare e allora…”   
Dunni guaisce indispettito e sgattaiola via, tradito da un pubblico troppo distratto per le sue pretese.   
“Giù di morale è un po’ poco, ma non ce l’ho un Bill Kaulitz di riserva per i periodi di merda. E questo non so nemmeno come chiamarlo.”   
Natalie sbuffa, inginocchiandosi davanti al divano su cui se ne sta allungato a pensare, a odiarsi e compatirsi da una quantità impressionante d’ore.   
“Adesso l’hai capito perché non ti abbiamo portato subito da tuo fratello? Guarda che…”   
Bill sospira in profondità. “Non c’entra quello. Non sono del tutto stupido, sai? Potevo aspettarmi di trovarlo in piedi a fare le flessioni, secondo te? Non ho _visto_ , ma ho _sentito_ , credimi. A volte mi sembra di avere ancora le mani piene di sangue.”   
La sua voce trema. Natalie si solleva un poco, solo per abbracciarlo – un contatto che non lo rassicura, come non lo placa più niente. Ci sono ferite che non puoi ricucire neppure volendo: ti guardano slabbrate e accusatorie; un buco nero che inghiotte tutto.   
Forse il tempo cura, ma non è ancora _quel tempo_.   
“Mi dispiace, piccolo. Quanto è successo…”   
Bill tira su con il naso. “Mi ha chiesto di Adam. L’ha fatto proprio lui. E non ho saputo che dirgli.”   
Natalie stringe le labbra e annuisce.   
“Dopo tutto quello che gli ha fatto Miller, voleva solo…” Si asciuga rabbioso le ciglia – cerca ossigeno, più che parole. “… Farsi perdonare. Ricucire lo strappo. Ricominciare? Io lo odio, Tom, quando mi costringe a sentirmi tanto stupido. Lo odio da morire.”   
Natalie gli accarezza i capelli, protettiva. “Non vuole che tu ti senta stupido. Vuole che tu senta il suo bene. Solo questo. È quanto l’ha aiutato a sopravvivere e non se n’è dimenticato.”   
Bill si scioglie in un abbraccio che non scalda, che non cura, che non assolve. “Ma io come glielo dico?”   
“Cosa?”   
“Lo sai. Io non voglio più. Non potrei sopportarlo.”   
Natalie sospira in profondità.   
“Lo so che non è colpa di Adam. Non è colpa di nessuno, ma io…”   
Non passa l’aria. Non passa niente.   
“Shhh, buono Bill… Nessuno pretende niente da te, lo capisci? Tuo fratello meno che mai. Non Tom, non Adam. Chi ti vuole bene si forza di comprendere, non di giudicare. Tom ha subito una violenza terribile, ma tu l’hai vista. Siete due vittime; in modo diverso, ma lo siete entrambi. Tuo fratello non ne parla, perché così gli pare che non ci sia mai stata. Tu pretendi di… Resettare il sistema? Non so neppure come chiamare quanto è capitato. Posso fartene una colpa? Non ci penso proprio. Posso dirti, però, che devi essere onesto con Tom. Farà bene a tutti e due.”   
Bill, le palpebre strette e le labbra sigillate in un’invisibile crepa, annuisce.   
“Tu hai un mucchio di qualità, piccolo, ma un limite altrettanto pericoloso: hai troppa fretta. Questa volta no, invece. Questa volta devi darti il tempo di guarire. Fino ad allora, non pensare di poter decidere. Non puoi e basta.”   
“E se non torno più come prima?”   
Natalie affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e lo stringe a sé con un accanimento rabbioso. È anche _suo_ , come appartiene a Simone, a Gordon, a David, a chiunque gli voglia bene perché è carne e non carta.   
“Non dire cretinate. Non voglio sentirlo, ok?”   
Bill respira in profondità.   
“Non avrò mai il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia. Perché dovrei essere proprio io a ricordarglielo? ‘ _Sai, Tom? Mentre il matto t’inculava, non riuscivo a credere che a me piaceva. Che là sotto c’ero io._ ’ È squallido solo a…”   
“In questi termini, di sicuro,” grugnisce Natalie, che ora scioglie la presa e gli asciuga il viso con ruvida efficienza.   
“Non riesco a pensare ad altro,” singhiozza Bill. “Ci penso da sveglio, ci penso quando dormo… E non dormo più, vaffanculo.”   
Un’altra lacrima cola giù, densissima.   
Dunni abbaia in un angolo del salone, interdetto o forse solo egoista nel modo giusto: quello dei vincenti. Quello dei prepotenti.   
  
_A te basta una ciotola, una cesta, una carezza.  
A te cosa importa se il mio mondo è finito?   
_   
“È terribile da dire, Bill… Ma è _normale_. Dopo quello che hai passato, è persino scontato.”   
Bill tira su con il naso. “Non mi consola.”   
“Può farlo Tom, però. E lo sai anche tu.”   
Bill scuote il capo. “Tom è quasi morto e io non me lo merito. Sono io che dovrei prendermi cura di lui, non il contrario.”   
Natalie esala un sospiro sconfitto. “Avete un’opinione troppo alta di voi stessi… Siete ridotti uno schifo, tutti e due: quello di coccolarvi, proteggervi e difendervi, se permetti, è un compito che spetta a noi. A noi _grandi_. Voi dovete imparare a respirare.”   
“A respirare?”   
Natalie gli accarezza il viso, ancora illividito e sfigurato dalle botte. “Siete due esseri umani, non un poster. Siete pieni di difetti e siete meravigliosi e siete stupidi e siete coraggiosi. Insieme siete un sacco di cose che appartengono solo a voi due. Non si possono raccontare. Non si possono neppure _rubare_. È da qui che dovete ripartire. Senza fretta e a marce basse.”   
Bill deglutisce a fatica e si asciuga le ciglia. “Mi fai un favore?”   
“Dimmi… Basta che smetti di piangere o ti verrò dietro e allagheremo la California.”   
“Già… Probabile. Mi presti il tuo cellulare? Il mio ce l’ha ancora l’FBI.”   
“Sì, subito.”   
“E…”   
“Ti lascio da solo. Non voglio sapere a cosa ti serve, tranquillo.”   
  
_Non lo so dove ho lasciato il cuore, ma un pezzo è tuo. Mi stavo innamorando di te e te lo scrivo adesso, perché me lo ricordo ancora. Invece voglio dimenticare tutto. Sono un vigliacco, Adam. Scusa._  
Invio.   
  
_Respira. Respira. Respira.  
_   
_Ciao, sono Bill, il fratello di Tom. Ci siamo conosciuti al concerto di Prince, te lo ricordi? Tom pensa che sei stupenda, ma è troppo timido per dirtelo. Gliela daresti una chance?_   
Invio.   
  
   
   
   
“Che fate stasera?”   
Andreas sogghigna.   
Tom li fissa perplesso. “Be’? Che ho detto?”   
“Niente. Niente. C’è che tuo fratello ha vinto un’altra volta.”   
“Vinto cosa?” mugugna Tom, rifilandogli un’occhiata tutt’altro che amichevole.   
“Oh, niente di che… Un’innocente scommessa,” flauta.   
“Bill?”   
“Non te la prendere, dai! Era una cosa tra noi… Per giocare.”   
  
È il diciassette luglio.   
Los Angeles bolle e Dunni è uno straccio molliccio che langue lungo il bordo della piscina.   
Una cicala, in lontananza, frinisce con l’accanimento di una rockstar.   
“Andreas? Non fare lo stronzo anche tu e vuota il sacco! _Chi_ ha scommesso _cosa_ e _su cosa_!”   
Bill esala un sospiro sconfitto. “Che.palle! Gli ho solo detto che avresti tentato di buttarci fuori di casa prima delle nove, perché quando Ria è nei paraggi non vuoi testimoni.”   
Tom apre la bocca, ma non ne esce un suono.   
Andreas ride come un pazzo.   
“Perciò il fratello ruffiano e responsabile ti lascia casa libera e va a sbronzarsi con il vecchio Andi in qualche bel locale,” conclude spiccio, prima di abbandonare il lettino.   
“Tu!” ringhia Tom, fissandolo torvo oltre le lenti scure.   
“Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi,” sogghigna. “Basta che mi presti la Cadillac, perché io sono a secco.”   
Tom mugugna qualcosa d’inintelligibile e batte in ritirata con comica urgenza.   
“Ma… Se l’è presa sul serio?” domanda perplesso Andreas.   
Bill accende una Marlboro e inala la prima boccata. “Per niente. Deve fare un po’ di scena per salvarsi la faccia, ma la verità è che è felice come un pazzo.”   
Andreas abbandona la piscina e si stende al suo fianco. “Stavolta è una cosa seria, eh?”   
Bill fa spallucce. “Non posso parlare per lei. Che mio fratello sia cotto, d’altra parte, lo racconta il suo shopping recente. Potrei persino saccheggiargli il guardaroba, ora… L’avresti mai creduto?”   
“Magari è il duemiladodici che incombe.”   
Bill stringe le labbra attorno al filtro. “Già… Roba da fine del mondo.”   
  
L’interlinea è chiaro almeno quanto doloroso.   
Andreas tace, perché il tuo migliore amico sa quando fare domande e quando anticipare proprio le risposte che non sopporterebbe nessuno.   
La fine del mondo è già passata a riscuotere, dalle loro parti.   
Quel che resta è la rabbia dei superstiti e un desiderio vorace di rivincita.   
  
“Dove mi porti?”   
“Pensavo al _The Grove_. È un centro commerciale di quelli che esistono solo qui. Puoi farci di tutto e di notte è una zona tranquilla.”   
“Possiamo sempre chiedere a Mike o a Dennis di accompagnarci, no?”   
Bill cicca in terra con noncuranza. “Ne ho abbastanza della libertà vigilata.”   
_Fine delle trasmissioni_.   
  
   
   
   
Quando Andreas rientra in casa, Tom è appena uscito dalla doccia. “Ecco il vice di mister Sarcasmo,” sogghigna. “Che c’è? Altre scommesse sulla mia pelle?”   
“No, anche perché direi che questa tuo fratello l’ha persa eccome. Dio, se sei permaloso!”   
Tom gli mostra il medio e poi gli lancia una lattina di coca-cola gelata. “Sopporta tu le stoccate del Kaulitz-maligno tutti i santi giorni e poi ne riparliamo!”   
Andreas sorride e si concede il primo sorso.   
“Mio fratello?”   
“Voleva fare ancora qualche vasca. Certo che è diventato proprio…”   
“Maniaco? Un po’. Comincerò a preoccuparmi quando tirerà su più di me.”   
“Non era la parola che avevo in mente, ma se la preferisci…”   
“Perché? Cos’è che intendevi?”   
“Niente di particolare. È che siete cambiati, tutti e due. Bill, però…”   
Tom contrae le dita e s’irrigidisce in modo evidente.   
“Scusa… È un’osservazione del cazzo. Potevo risparmiarmela.”   
“Ha senso, invece. È peggio quando ti trattano come se fossi fatto di vetro.”   
“Tom…”   
“Sai quello sguardo un po’ _così_? Quello da ‘ _poverini, chissà quanto avete sofferto!_ ’, quando nessuno potrebbe avvicinarsi appena alla verità? Be’, mi fa incazzare da morire, perché ti costringe a guardarti indietro. Io, invece, provo ad andare avanti. Vorrei che lo facesse anche mio fratello, ma per lui…”   
“Cosa?”   
Tom distoglie lo sguardo. “Sono contento che ci sei. E non perché mi fa comodo avere la casa libera.”   
  
   
   
   
“Di cosa stavate parlando?”   
La birra americana non è granché. La pizza, invece, non fa proprio schifo.   
“Uh?”   
“Quando sono rientrato, vi ho sentito confabulare come cospiratori.”   
“Ma no… Niente d’importante senz’altro.”   
  
Bill solleva ironico un sopracciglio. Non è truccato, ha la barba di una settimana e una canotta talmente anonima che ne ha contate almeno dieci da che hanno raggiunto il _The Grove_. In compenso nessuno l’ha riconosciuto, nessuno gli ha rotto le palle e nessuno – cosa ancora più importante – l’ha preso per _uno di quelli_.   
È un ipocrita, forse, ma la forza di affrontare i ricordi non ce l’ha, dunque evita – occasioni, tentazioni, suggestioni.   
Ha imparato presto a cambiare pelle e a vivere al riparo di una maschera: una in più, una in meno, cosa cambia?   
  
“Non sembrava, ma mi fido.”   
Andreas inghiotte un boccone, a testa bassa.   
“Comunque… Io sto bene,” mormora. “Non si vede?”   
“No,” è la secca quanto imprevista replica.   
Bill sorride. “Andiamo! Cos’avrei di sbagliato?”   
Andreas si netta le labbra e lo fissa come non vorrebbe – senza filtri e dritto negli occhi. Dritto in quel pozzo di macerie che è Bill Kaulitz.   
“Non sei più tu.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Basterebbe uno specchio a smentirti. Il Bill che conosco io non è una specie di barbone trascurato e pure compiaciuto d’esserlo.”   
Bill apre la bocca, ma articolare una replica gli riesce più complicato del previsto.   
“E non credere che sia una questione di smalto o di trucco, perché non è quello il punto. La verità è che…”   
“La verità è che ho quasi ventidue anni e che sono un uomo,” sibila gelido. “E mi sono stancato di giocare alla Barbie, d’accordo?”   
Andreas non abbassa lo sguardo. “Un po’ di kajal non ti ha mai reso meno maschio… Se mai il contrario! Mi sei piaciuto subito e sai perché? Perché ci volevano le palle a vivere come te. Tu eri quello con più fegato di tutti a Loitsche. Adesso che ti è preso?”   
Bill stringe le labbra. La verità l’ha raggiunto come uno schiaffo e non sa come difendersi.   
“Cazzi miei,” sibila, prima di afferrare cellulare e sigarette.   
  
L’aria fredda della notte gli fa scivolare un brivido lungo la schiena.   
Si strofina le spalle, inghiottendo una sommessa bestemmia.   
Il filtro è amaro, come le balle che racconta ogni giorno a se stesso per non crollare.   
  
_Sono un uomo e basta.  
Sono normale.   
Non succederà più.   
_   
E poi lo vede – peggio: _li_ vede.   
  
Davanti ai paparazzi, Adam sorride rilassato e sereno.   
Stretta alla sua, c’è la mano di un biondino senza paura.   
Bill ha le ginocchia molli e il cuore in gola.   
Una rabbia sorda, infantile e distruttiva l’attraversa, per essere presto sostituita da un buonsenso desolato.   
  
_Sono patetico. Che mi aspettavo?  
Che si disperasse per me?   
  
_ Gliel’aveva detto, no?   
_Benvenuto tra gli arcobaleni.  
  
Benvenuto un cazzo.   
_   
Il filtro è ormai molliccio e disgustoso.   
Adam sfiora la bocca di un altro e scherza con i fotografi.   
Dal suo cono d’ombra, Bill lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime umiliate.   
Quando aveva tredici anni, il suo terrore più grande era quello d’essere per sempre lo spettatore; d’essere condannato a fissare la vita oltre un vetro spesso cinque dita. Poi è diventato una stella, il mondo si è trasformato nel suo palcoscenico e la paura, poco a poco, se n’è andata.   
Balle.   
Eccola qui, di nuovo; un milione di volte più forte e prepotente e cattiva.   
“Merda.”   
  
Forse è per questo che chiude gli occhi e lo fa.   
Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di cancellare quel numero.   
  
_Il tuo nuovo ragazzo è molto carino_ _._  
Invio.   
  
   
   
“Scusa, speravo che non diventasse proprio un’abitudine.”   
  
Da quando sta con Sauli – e sono ormai quasi sei mesi – le occasioni in cui sono riusciti a starsene in santa pace, loro due, come una coppia normale, affiatata e persino discreta (checché piaccia pensare ai soliti moralisti), si contano sulla punta delle dita. Basta che vadano a prendersi una birra o a fare quattro salti in discoteca, che eccoli là, i soliti avvoltoi: _click click click_.   
  
“Stai parlando con uno che ha fatto _The Big Brother_. Di sicuro non sono timido.”   
  
Adam sogghigna.   
No, no che non lo è. È una Cenerentola bionda, candida e spudorata.   
È un piccolo regalo con cui Qualcuno, forse, l’ha aiutato a dimenticare…   
  
“Il cellulare.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Credo che ti sia arrivato un messaggio. Vedrai che è Tommy.”   
  
Un altro punto a favore di Koskiken è che si è integrato a meraviglia con il resto della tribù: non è geloso dei suoi rapporti con Camila, con Ratliff, con Sutan. Non pianta grane se passa la notte in studio e non gli rinfaccia neppure qualche fanservice che gli serve a mantenere vivo il personaggio.   
Come gli ha detto Tommy, è ‘ _l’uomo perfetto_ ’.   
Forse _troppo_.   
Adam sospira in profondità e gli lancia le chiavi dell’auto. “Se la staranno spassando a Venice Beach. Vedo di capire dove sono e poi li raggiungiamo, ok?”  
Sauli annuisce e si avvia al parcheggio.   
I paparazzi, appagati dalla loro quota di vita rubata, hanno sgombrato il campo.   
L’area del _The Grove_ si sta spopolando, sotto un cielo che l’inquinamento rende marmellata liquida.   
A Hyvinkää, dov’è nato Sauli, invece, le stelle ti cadono in testa.   
  
“Sentiamo cosa…”   
  
Le parole gli muoiono in gola come vede _quel numero_.   
  
_Il tuo nuovo ragazzo è molto carino._  
  
Solleva di scatto il viso e cerca nella notte, anche se sa che insegue un fantasma – o poco più.   
A guidarlo, l’istinto e una brace monocola.   
  
“No… Non ti avvicinare. Resta lì,” mormora Bill.   
  
Adam lo asseconda, anche se forse dovrebbe ignorarlo, prenderlo a pugni o chiedergli: ‘ _cosa vuoi da me?_ ’   
È stato Bill a sbatterlo oltre il confine dei cinque metri.   
Adam Lambert, invece, gli ha salvato la vita.   
  
“Che sorpresa,” articola freddo. “Non pensavo che Los Angeles fosse tanto piccola.”   
Bill cicca in terra. Il suo viso è oscurato dalla grossa insegna di un bistrot e non può coglierne l’espressione, ma non importa: ci sono gesti suoi che gli sono comunque rimasti dentro.   
Un marchio a fuoco.   
“Nemmeno io,” è la stentata replica.   
Il silenzio cade loro addosso come il profumo decadente e stantio di una notte americana d’inquinamento e solitudine. Il clima ideale per raccontarsi balle – o dirsi addio.   
“Come stai?”   
Bill si stringe nelle spalle. Un gesto nervoso ed elusivo.   
“Spero che…”   
“Me la racconti una bugia?”   
La voce di Kaulitz trema da morire.   
Adam apre la bocca, ma non sa cosa dire.   
“Scusa… Sono patetico.”   
“Bill…”   
“Io, non…”   
“Io ci sono,” mormora Adam.   
Bill ride – ed è una risata tragica e stridula. “Io, no. Io non lo so dove sono rimasto.”   
Una sirena della polizia urla in lontananza.   
  
_A chi è toccato, stanotte? Chi è la vittima?  
_   
Adam viola l’invisibile confine che ancora li separa e lo afferra per un polso.   
Non ci sono parole: solo il lessico segreto di due che si sono voluti – tanto. _Troppo_.   
“Ce la farai, Bill. Fidati. Tu sei un leone,” gli sussurra all’orecchio.   
Stretto alla sua giacca, Kaulitz è di nuovo il miraggio di una notte di mezza estate, una spiaggia alla deriva del mondo e la risacca di un oceano dai colori irreali: un sogno ch’è durato troppo poco e che pure valeva la pena di sognare.   
“Grazie,” singhiozza Bill contro la sua spalla.   
  
Gli accarezza i capelli, il collo, la schiena. Ne respira l’odore, perché gli coli dentro e, come un acido, corroda tutte le sue difese.   
È un sognatore e un lottatore, Adam: crede nell’invincibilità che ti nasce solo da una profonda ferita. Quella che Bill gli ha lasciato è terribile.   
Va bene così.   
  
“Ora devo proprio andare,” sospira, sciogliendo poco a poco la stretta.   
Bill tira su con il naso e annuisce. “Hai ragione… Io…”   
Adam si sporge nella sua direzione e gli ruba un bacio leggero.   
“Tira su la testa, Bill. Hai vinto tu.”   
  
_Perché ci sei.  
Perché sei vivo.   
Perché ti amo.   
_   
   
   
Tutto comincia da una fotografia.   
Tutto finisce con una fotografia – con un pugno di scatti rubati a un assolato luglio californiano.   
Bill Kaulitz è cresciuto e non ha più nulla dell’efebica eleganza di una maiko – è più maschio, più ruvido, più vero.   
Oltre le lenti scure, i suoi occhi cercano l’obiettivo e lo sfidano – affamati.   
Nella tela del Diavolo ha lasciato un amore, ma ha guadagnato una certezza: un leone non diventa un gatto, se lo chiudi in gabbia.   
Un giorno, lo sa, tornerà a ruggire anche lui.   
E Adam, _chissà_? Forse gli sorriderà ancora.


End file.
